ENTRE COLMILLOS Y AULLIDOS
by Gab Montana Savage Sinclair
Summary: Por años, Nessie ha sido adorada por los Cullen, pero... ¿que pasara cuando ella quiera independizarse? ¿que pasara cuando por fin sea fructifero su amor por Jacob Black?
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV:**

-¡¿QUÉ? NOOOOO! PAPA ¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo, sabes que siempre te obedezco pero esta vez ¡NO lo hare! Le dijo Renesmee a su padre con voz jadeante

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan! ¡NO LE HABLES ASI A TU PADRE! Dijo Carlisle con bastante enfado

-¡Abuelo! Es que… Dijo Nessie avergonzada

-Es qe nada jovencita, ahora a su cuarto, que sus padres y yo necesitamos hablar muy seriamente…

Mientras Renesmee asentía refunfuñando y se iba a su cuarto, Carlisle hablaba muy nervioso con voz autoritaria mientras caminaba en círculos ansiosamente por toda la sala.

-Nessie *suspiro*… es que… ¿Cómo?... ¿cuándo? decia Carlisle muy ansioso

-Son las necedades típicas de un adolescente, no olvides que biológicamente es apenas una niña de 15 años aunque ya aparente 17, es totalmente normal, veras que a los pocos días se le olvidara, dijo mi esposo para tranquilizar a su padre.

-Complejos típicos del apellido Swan… dije para calmarlos un poco, funciono, los hice reír…

-¡HOLA FAMILIA! Grito Alice eufórica desde el otro lado de la casa

-¿de qué nos perdimos? Dijo Emmett mientras Alice, Jasper y el se acercaban a paso humano a la gran sala

-¿Qué pasa? Dijo Rosalie al darse cuenta de la reunión

-Nessie se casara, dijo Alice al término de una "charla" mental con Edward (de la que solo yo me pude dar cuenta)

Todos asentimos…

-Oh! Dijo Rosalie

-que pasa con mi sobrina, dijo Emmett un poco perdido "pensando cosas"

-Se… dije con un nudo en la garganta

-se quiere casar respondió Edward afligido

-¡ ¿queeeee? Dijo Emmett ansioso

Esme se aclaro la garganta como demostrándonos que seguía ahí…

-Tranquilos, dijo Carlisle con nerviosismo y respirando entrecortado

Jasper nos mandaba olas de tranquilidad pero funcionaba muy poco tiempo ya que el igual estaba nervioso…

-Haber, haber, haber cálmense y escúchenme, dijo Esme con tranquilidad

Todos asentimos y "con tranquilidad" nos sentamos en la gran sala

Edward muy nervioso comenzó a sentir ansiedad al estar sentado por lo que no aguanto mucho y se levanto del sillón diciendo

-¡NO ME PUEDO CALMAR ESME! ¡Mi hija se casara! Eso no me tiene nada tranquilo, dijo Edward caminando en círculos muy nervioso

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Tranquilízate ¡claro que te entiendo! Pero igual debes entender ¡TÚ! a Renesmee, no le niegues ser feliz con la persona que ama, así como…

-como tú y mi padre me dejaron ser feliz con Bella ¿cierto? Dijo Edward un tanto avergonzado

-si Edward, tu sabes que Jacob hará feliz a Nessie pero tus celos de padre no permiten que lo digas, dijo Esme tratando de tranquilizar a Edward

Emmett soltó carcajadas sonoras diciendo

-Celos de padre, ¡Já! ¡POR TODO LO SANO EDWARD!

-¡Hey Emmett! Dijo Esme reprendiendo a los dos ¡siéntense por favor! Siguió Esme

Mientras Emmett y Edward se sentaban junto a sus "esposas" Esme siguió hablando

-Es cierto, todos lo saben, Nessie será feliz, yo sé que es difícil pero debemos aceptar la decisión de Renesmee…

-¿pero? Dijo Rose un poco…triste

-¿Rosalie Lillian Hale?

-ok, ok prosigue mami dijo Rose esbozando una sonrisa fingida

-No tienen de que preocuparse, Jacob la cuidara, la amara y ¡no dejara que le pase nada! Dijo Esme comenzando a alterarse

-Esme tiene razón, logre articular

-¡ssssssh! Me dijo Edward

-¡Edward! Dijo Carlisle reprendiéndolo

-¿Qué haremos? Dijo Jasper tranquilo…

**Nessie POV**

**-**¡aaaah! Grite con la cabeza hundida en mi almohada, son las 5:30 de la mañana y aun siguen discutiendo, creo… que levanto ya…

De pronto sentí una brisa helada, era mi mamá, que acerco a mí diciendo preocupada…

-No, no, no quédate ahí

-Pero mami… dije desilusionada

-Pero nada Nessie me dijo un poco enfadada por mi necedad

-Nessie… dijo mamá mientras me metía otra vez a la cama

-¿Qué mama? Le dije preocupada por el tono que usaba

-¿De verdad?... ¡ay no! Mejor no te digo, arréglate y te esperamos abajo, tu ropa esta encima de tu cama, dijo mamá

-Acabas de decirme que no me moviera de aquí, le dije esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Cambie de opinión, apúrate, te esperamos abajo, dijo mamá ansiosa

-¿Te esperamos?, le dije a mamá confundida

-¡Apúrate, y te enteraras! Te esperamos abajo en 20 minutos, me dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de mi recamara.

Al levantarme un poco de mi cama, vi mi ropa, era excelente, perfecta, digna de una "adolescente normal".

Mi tía Alice, a veces exageraba con mis cambios de ropa y aún más con su tonta regla "nunca usaras algo 2 veces", pero, amo su buen gusto, esta vez había preparado unos jeans entubados color azul rey, una playera de algodón con estampado color lila y unos CONVERSE de bota color negro que me dan al tobillo, me duche con agua caliente para relajarme, cuando termine me vestí, me peine con cuidado mi lindo cabello, me puse un poco gloss en los labios y baje rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirme hacia donde estaba reunida mi familia.

**Edward POV:**

¡Wow! Mi hija es realmente hermosa, ahora comprendo porque Jacob Black la ama tanto, pensé mientras la contemplaba al bajar las escaleras

-_Se le da bien eso del humanismo, _pensó Emmett

-_ Es muy bonita tu hija Edward, _me dijo mi padre con el pensamiento

-_Gracias papá, _le conteste

-Ya estoy aquí, dijo mi hija con cierto atisbo de nerviosismo interrumpiendo la charla mental que teníamos mi padre y yo

-¿Qué pasa? Continúo Nessie

-Necesitamos hablar contigo, dijo Esme

-Díganme, decia Renesmee mientras se colocaba al lado de Bella en el sillón de la gran sala

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, comenzó mi padre

-Estuvimos hablando toda la noche, continuo mi esposa

-¿Y llegaron a algún acuerdo? Pregunto Nessie confundida

Todos asentimos con la cabeza…

-¿Cuál? Pregunto mi hija emocionada

-Decidimos… dijo Jasper…


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

-¿Queeeee?- pregunto Carlie muy emocionada

-Decidimos que... Puedes casarte con Jacob Black-logre articular con dificultad

-¿en serio? Dijo mi hija muy emocionada

-si eso te hace feliz… dijeron Alice, Emmett y Rosalie con todo de voz preocupado

-¡GENIAL!- Dijo Renesmee muy emocionada, esbozando una gran sonrisa

-¡Gracias familia! ¡Los amo!- grito Renesmee desde su recamara con voz entre cortada mientras subía por las escaleras rumbo a su recamara

**Alice POV **

Mi sobrina estaba muy emocionada con la noticia que le comunicamos, y yo estaba aún más feliz, pues eso significaría que organizaría otra boda, así que rápidamente subí hacia la recamara de Nessie pero justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, tuve una visión muy extraña…

Una sucesión de imágenes de Renesme…

La primera era:

Nessie sentada en la gran sala junto con todos nosotros comunicándonos…

-Quiero a Aro y a su esposa como padrinos.

Y luego vino la luego la segunda imagen, Nessie vestida de novia con un hermoso vestido ¡woow! ¡Se verá hermosa!...

La tercera imagen me congelo…

Jacob Black parado en el altar esperando A Nessie que venía caminando del brazo de Edward…

**Jasper POV **

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!- escuche un grito que me alarmo, era Alice, su grito venia de la recamara de Nessie.

Enseguida todos estábamos reunidos al lado de mi esposa preguntándole ansiosos que le pasaba, incluso Emmett estaba preocupado

-Alice vio a Jacob Black-dijo Edward con sorpresa

-¿queeeee?-repetimos al unísono

Enseguida, cegados por la sorpresa, mi familia se fue con Carlisle a la gran sala

Me dejaron solo sin saber que hacer… Estaba muy ansioso

-Jazz-dijo Alice aún sobre trance

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- le conteste dulcemente

-¿Cómo es posible?- me dijo ansiosa

-No lo sé- le dije ansioso

-Alice, Jasper ¿pueden bajar? –dijo Esme preocupada

-¿vamos?-me dijo Alice cariñosa mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Sí pero antes…-le dije al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso…

**Esme POV**

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alice confundida

-Carlisle…- le dije preocupada

-Papá está encerrado en su despacho- dijo Rosalie desesperada

-desde que supo lo de tu… "problemita"- dijo Emmett muy divertido pero con atisbo de preocupación

-Tío… Jacob no es ningún "problemita"-dijo Nessie con cierto coraje en su voz

-Cálmate Nessie, por favor- dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizar a Nessie

De pronto sentimos una ola de tranquilidad…

-Gracias Jasper- le dije con ternura

-De nada mami- dijo Jasper muy tranquilo

-aaaah! Esto me desespera bastante- dijo Rosalie muy ansiosa

**Rosalie POV **

Mi papá me tenia de verdad preocupada, nunca lo había visto tan en "shock", desde su oficina no dejaban de escucharse susurros diciendo ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora?

Esto me hacia sentía muy impotente, era de verdad desesperante, mi familia estaba todavía incrédula con este asunto…

-¡NO PUEDO MAS!-grite con desesperación mientras corría hacia el despacho de Carlisle, pero justo cuando iba a llegar fui detenida por Emmett que me dijo con bastante ternura…

-¿osita? ¿Qué haces?

-Nada osito, es solo que ¡YA ME DESESPERE! Déjame ir por favor- le dije con bastante ansia

Justo cuando Emmett comenzaba a articular su respuesta, pasó algo muy inesperado…


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie POV**

Una luz enormemente resplandeciente hizo acto de presencia, emanaba del despacho de Carlisle…

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Jasper muy preocupado

No me había percatado que toda mi familia ya se encontraba junto a nosotros

-No lo sé… respondió algo preocupado Emmett

-¿Rose?... ¿Estás bien? Me dijo Esme preocupada pero con mucha dulzura

-Si mamá estoy bien-respondí

-¿Qué paso? Dijo Edward con cierto atisbo de ansiedad

-Miren- respondí señalando la gran luz qe emanaba del despacho de Carlisle

-¡woow!- dijo Nessie sorprendida

-Entremos, esto se está saliendo de control- dijo Isabella con mucho estrés

-Yo opino lo mismo- respondió mi osito.

En menos de un segundo Emmett rompió la puerta. Todos quedamos en shock ante la imagen, Carlisle tirado en el suelo aparentemente "desmayado", Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward y Bella recurrieron en su ayuda. -¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué Carlisle se desmayo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? De pronto fue interrumpida en mis pensamientos por Edward que me decia:

-_no lo sabemos Rose, pero por favor tranquilízate ¿quieres?_

Solo asentí. Cuando por fin Carlisle "despertó"…. Todo cambió

-**FLASH BACK-**

**Jacob POV**

Mis manos estaban sudorosas estaba muy nervioso ante las miradas de toda la familia de mi ángel, incluso Ainoa su amiga del colegio estaba ahí, Nessie estaba muy emocionada por la "charla" con su familia pero la verdad es que los dos nos moríamos de miedo ante que diría su familia y peor aun que diría Edward Cullen ante la perspectiva de que su "niña" se casara. Todo estaba muy silencioso, se sentía la tensión en la gran sala blanca. Alice fue, aunque muy nerviosa la encargada de romper el silencio diciendo

-¿y bien?

Todos cruzaron los brazos. Trague saliva antes de poder contestar. La mirada de Edward ciertamente me desconcertaba muchísimo no parecía ser feliz por su hija sino mas bien me miraba envenenado por que le "robare" su más grande tesoro. Justo antes de intentar responder Nessie lo hizo por mí

-Papá, por favor tranquilízate o romperás el sillón- chillo Nessie

Eso rompió la tensión del momento, ya que todos echaron a reír.

-Edward, es cierto, ¡Cálmate! O romperás mi sillón- le dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-Ejem… Jacob ¿en que estabas?- me dijo Bells

-¿Eh? Ok… Edward, Bella, familia Cullen que esté presente, Ainoa Wolfe. Vengo a pedirles la mano de Nessie en santo matrimonio…

Ainoa Wolfe la mejor amiga de Nessie (que francamente no se qué hacia aquí), Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Bella, quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Nessie?- Edward pregunto con dificultad

-¿esto es lo que quieres?- siguió Bella

**Renesmee POV**

Esto era muy difícil tanto para Jake como para mí. La pregunta de mi madre lo hizo más difícil aún.

-sí mama, eso es lo que quiero, amo a Jake y él me ama a mi- le dije con ternura

-ok… logro decir papá

- ¡Edward! ¡Cálmate!- grito mi abuela

-Sera mejor que te vayas Jacob- le dijo mi abuelo con preocupación en la voz

-pero… dijo Jacob ansioso

-Vete Jake, por favor, ya hablaremos luego- respondí

Jake no se opuso. – pero solo lo hago por ti, te amo Nessie nos vemos despues. Jake salió de la habitación rápidamente ya que sus últimas palabras sacaron de quicio a mi papá

-Me voy yo también Nessie no quiero importunar- me dijo Ainoa con cierto atisbo de nerviosismo

-Está bien Ainoa, te acompaño a la puerta- respondí

-Bueno… me dijo Ainoa. –¡Woow Nessie! ¿Porque no me dijiste de que iba todo esto?- me dijo susurrándome

-Es que si te lo decia no ibas a venir- le respondí de igual manera

-Pero… ¿Cómo que no iba a venir Nessie? Este era un momento muy importante para ti, ¡por supuesto que vendría!- me respondió

- Ok… Bueno Ainoa te veo en el instituto el lunes, ¡adiós!- le dije mientras salía silenciosamente por la puerta

Cuando voltee mi papá estaba parado enfrente de mí con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- le dije muy nerviosa.

-No lo harás Renesmee…- me dijo enojado

-**FIN FLASH BACK-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett POV **

-¡Dios! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!- dijo Edward sorprendido

-¡ Abuelo! ¡Estas llorando!- dijo mi sobrina emocionada

-¡¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Bella nerviosa

-Déjenlo hablar- dijo mamá muy tranquila. - ¿qué paso cariño?- prosiguió

-Fue el collar- dijo papá emocionado

-¿Cuál collar?- pregunte

-El de Alice- respondió Edward

-Ese viejo collar te hizo esto. Pero… ¿Cómo?- pregunto incrédula Alice

-Es magico- dijo papá

-¿En serio?- le dijo Nessie

-Sí ¿no me creen?- respondió Carlisle decepcionado

Todos asentimos.- Lo probare- prosiguió.

-Emmett, tu tráeme la cajita de plata que esta sobre esa mesa y… Alice tu tráeme una foto donde lleves puesto el collar

-Querido ¿para qué?- le dijo Esme con amabilidad

-Ustedes hagan lo que les digo- respondió Carlisle ilusionado

Una vez que terminamos. –Acérquense vean- dijo Carlisle al tiempo que sacaba el collar de la cajita.

-Wooow- dijimos al unísono.

-¿abuelo? ¿Es el mismo?- dijo Nessie desilusionada

-Sí es el mismo- le contesto Edward. –Míralo Nessie. -prosiguió al instante en el que se acercaba a Nessie para que lo viera ella misma.

-¡Genial!- dijo Nessie confirmándolo

-Carlisle, me demostró que es el mismo collar, solo que "la magia" le cambio el color- dijo Edward explicándonos a todos la "rara" escena.

-Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con que llores?- dijo Jasper confundido

-Es que es algo que desee desde que fui convertido- dijo Carlisle emocionado

-¡aaaah! ¡Ya entendí!- dijo Alice feliz

-Pues explicamos repetimos al unísono mi familia y yo

-El collar, reclama ser recordado- dijo Alice con ternura, al darse cuenta de que significaba

-¡aaaah!- volvimos a decir

-Así es- Dijo Carlisle

-Entonces… ¿Alice?- dijo Edward confundido. -Siempre has deseado ver a Nessie- prosiguió.

-Tía, pero ¿Tú ya me habías visto no tía?- pregunto Nessie

-Sí, pero solo fue una vez, cuando…

-Llevabas puesto el collar- dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo a Alice

-¡Genial!- dije sarcásticamente

-Pero esta vez no lo llevaba puesto- dijo Alice borrando haciendo una mueca en su cara

- Ya te dije, reclama ser recordado, ha estado en esta cajita por años- dijo Carlisle en forma de aclaración.

**Alice POV**

La respuesta de mi padre, no me la esperaba, mi hermanita Cinthya quería que yo la recordara, es cierto ha estado en este lugar por años, ¡qué buena forma de pedir ser recordado! Dejándome ver a Nessie, de verdad mi niña me quería. Tendría que volver a usar ese collar, esto es muy lindo para mi, ¡Claro que lo usare sin objetar!

-¡Dámelo!- le grite a Emmett

-¿qué haces Alice?- Jasper me pregunto incrédulo

-Se lo pondrá- dijo Edward leyendo mi mente

-¿En serio tía Alice? ¿Te lo pondrás?-pregunto Nessie confundida

-¡claro! ¿Por?- dije emocionada

-No, por nada- dijeron incrédulos

-¡¿Qué? ¡Obviamente no olvidare mi pasión por la moda!- dije decepcionándolos

-Además es un collar muy lindo- dijo Rose amablemente

-Eso es cierto- respondió Esme

- Además, me gusta muchísimo el color morado- les dije mientras miraba el collar

-El morado es lindo- dijo Bella arrancándole una sonrisa a Edward

-Entonces… Nessie ¿puedo organizar tu boda?

-¿lo dices en serio tía Alice?- me dijo Renesmee emocionada

-¡Claro! Además a mi me encanta eso de organizar bodas ¿Verdad Bella? A ti te consta- dije

Bella solo asintió, si hubiera podido sonrojarse lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Por supuesto que si tía Alice!- me dijo Renesmee a punto de llorar

-Pero eso debes avisárselo también a…. dijo Esme

-¡Jacob y Ainoa!- la interrumpió Renesmee que ya iba de camino hacia su habitación

**Renesmee POV**

Primero llame a Ainoa que aunque enojada acepto que mi tía organizara la boda con la condición de que ella y yo fuéramos por el vestido.

Ahora, venia la parte más difícil… Jacob


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba aún más nerviosa que cuando hable con mis papás, aunque yo sabía que a Jake le iba a encantar la noticia, no sabía que haría despues.

-bueno- respondió mi lobito

-hola Jake, soy yo- le dije con ternura

- hola mi ángel, me respondió.- ¿Qué paso?, digo, no me malinterpretes, ¡me encanta oír tu voz!, pero… Una llamada tuya a altas horas de la noche, no es nada normal, ¿Qué pasa?- prosiguió nervioso.

- Nada malo, no te preocupes, ¡al contrario!- le dije emocionada

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo con dificultad

-Aceptaron- respondí

-¿en serio?- me dijo emocionado

-Sí pero con la condición de que "me hagas feliz"- le dije confundida por su reacción

-¡Woow!- grito emocionado.- Es una condición muy fácil de cumplir debido a que yo Te amo y esa es mi vida "hacerte feliz"- continuó con amor

-Bueno… le dije

-No, espera no cuelgues- pásame a tu papá

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres a papá?- pregunte confundida

-Pásamelo- me dijo con nerviosismo

-Ok… Espérame, debo bajar a verlo- le dije "enojada"

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensé para que querrá Jacob a mi papá y cosas así para "llamarlo" con el pensamiento, funciono, por lo que no tuve que bajar mucho porque en segundos mi papá estaba junto a mí.

-¿Quiere hablar conmigo Jacob?- me dijo confundido

Asentí.- Pásamelo- continuo comenzando a "acelerarse"

Mientras "hablaban" mi mamá se unió conmigo y las dos "escuchamos" atentas pero nerviosas. Solo podíamos oír "aja" "mmmm" "ok", me estrese demasiado.

-Tranquila Nessie.-me dijo mamá al darse cuenta de mi estrés.

-¡Jasper! ¡Ayuda!- grito mamá

Comenzamos a sentirnos tranquilas cuando por fin mi papá termino de "charlar" con Jacob.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto mamá ansiosa

-Me pidió un permiso para Nessie- dijo tranquilo

-¿Qué?- gritamos al unísono mamá y yo

-¡Ssssssh!- siseo mi padre

-Y… ¿aceptaste?- continuo mamá

-Sí, vendrá por ti a las 6 de la tarde mañana, dice que debes ir muy bien vestida ya que te llevara a cenar, aunque yo le dije que eso no hacía falta- dijo papá dirigiéndose a mí, al tiempo que una mueca se le dibujaba en su rostro

-¡Wooow!- gracias papá

-¡Genial!- dijo mamá

Esa reacción me estreso aún más, pero no me había dado cuenta de que mi mamá había quitado su escudo para que papá "conversara" con ella, por lo que comprendí.

-¡Gracias por aceptar papá! ¡Los quiero!- les dije eufórica al momento de que los abrazaba

-Nosotros también te queremos- repitieron al unísono

-¡Auch! ¡Que linda familia!- dijo tío Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Maravilloso! Mañana antes de tu "cita" tenemos que ir de compras- dijo tía Alice remarcando la palabra "cita"

-Es necesario- pregunte con nerviosismo

-¡Claro que es necesario!- respondió tía Rose

-Esto es importante mi niña- continuó mi abue.

-¿Nos acompañaras mamá?- dijeron al unísono tía Rose y tía Alice

Abuelita asintió. -¡Wiiii!- grito tía Alice

Bostece.- Creo que debo dormir, ha sido un día muy largo y mañana me espera uno aún más largo- les dije somnolienta mientras subía por las escaleras.-Nos vemos mañana.- proseguí

-Adiós mi niña- dijo mamá

-Hasta mañana- dijeron los demás.

**Alice POV**

Mañana sería un día genial, pero ciertamente me desconcierta no saber si se harán o no realidad mis visiones, hasta ahora ninguna se había cumplido, eso era raro ya que ya habían pasado días…

-¿Alice? ¿Cariño, que pasa?- me dijo Jazz confundido

-Nada Jazz, es solo que me preocupan las visiones de Nessie- le dije dulcemente

-Mmmm, heeey! ¿Quieres ir de caza? Para que te distraigas un poco- me dijo

-Ok, vamos que de verdad lo necesito- le dije feliz

Entonces tuve otra visión

Jazz luchando contra uno de los Vulturi mientras era "atacado" por un gran y enorme oso y Jane riendose como una niña pequeña viendo jugar a su mascota, despues de tanta lucha...

-Nooo! ¡Jazz ven!- le grite desesperada, pero, ya era tarde...


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice POV**

-¡no!- grite desesperada. - ¡Déjalo!- proseguí con ansia al ver que Jane torturaba a Jasper

Félix y Demetri me sostuvieron de los brazos para no lanzarme a Jane

-¿y Carlisle?- me pregunto Jane divertida

-En la casa, ¿para qué lo quieres?- le dije con voz fiera

Jane echó a reír.- ¡que te importa!- me respondió.- son cosas del amo Aro continuo con voz seria.

-¿nos podrías llevar con él?- me pidió Félix con amabilidad

-¡Claro! Pero… suéltame y dile a Jane que deje en paz a Jasper- le dije enojada

Una vez hecho, nos dirigimos a la casa. - _¿Qué paso Alice?- _me dijo con la mente Edward.- _No lo sé, creo que es una visita de "cortesía"_- le dije con ironía.

-_Aro_- me dijo resignado

-Buenas tardes, adorable familia- dijeron al unísono Félix y Demetri

-¡Hola!- dijo Jane muy "feliz"

-¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?- dijo Carlisle mientras Jane, Félix y Demetri entraban a la casa.

-Visita de rutina, Aro lo ordeno- respondió Jane

-¡Renesmee!- grito Emmett

-¿Sí?- pregunto Renesmee mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Saluda- dijo Edward

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Jane! ¡Hola Félix! ¡Hola Demetri!- respondió Nessie muy feliz

A ella no le molestaban para nada esas "visitas". - ¿Qué han hecho?-dijo Nessie emocionada

-¡Hola Nessie!- respondieron al unísono los 3.

-Emmmm… lo normal Nessie ya sabes- dijo Jane con voz nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Nessie

-Nada Nessie es visita de rutina- dijo Bella tratando de hacer la voz calmada

-Ok… contesto Nessie confundida

Jane se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia Nessie, todos se tensaron.- Wooow Nessie ¡estas lindísima! Y… ¡muy grande!- dijo Jane sorprendida

-gracias Jane- contesto educadamente mi sobrina

-Renesmee, deberías irte a preparar para la "excursión"- dijo Rose emocionada

-¡Oh, es cierto!- respondió Renesmee.- bueno Jane, fue un gusto enorme volver a verte, pero debo irme

-Sí, claro, entendemos pequeña-dijo Félix dulcemente.

-Hasta luego Renesmee-dijo Demetri dulcemente.

**Carlisle POV**

Una vez que Nessie subió a su recamara pude hablar.- ¿Qué pasa?- dije nervioso.- ¿a que han venido?-continúe a sabiendas de su respuesta.

-Aro se ha enterado de la boda de Renesmee-dijo Jane con voz seria

-Tranquilos- ordeno Félix

-Solo puedo decir que…-dije con dificultad

-Escúchenme…-dijo Jane

-Tranquilos chicos, escúchenla- dijo Esme al notar la tensión que había en nuestros rostros

-Bien, Jane continua- dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Aro sabe sobre la boda de Renesmee y Jacob Black y me ha enviado para darles su aprobación- continuo Jane con gestos en la cara

-Tiene curiosidad sobre lo que pueda resultar entre Renesmee y Jacob- continuo Edward enojado

-Así es- afirmo Demetri

-¿Puedo continuar?- pregunto irónica Jane

-Continua- respondí amablemente

-Me ha dicho que envía su bendición y que espera ser invitado –continuo Jane con voz firme

-Claro que esta invitado – respondió Renesmee mientras bajaba las escaleras.- De hecho, lo estuve meditando y quiero que Aro y su esposa fueran mis padrinos de boda

Alice se tenso.- ¿Qué te pasa querida?- pregunto Esme al ver que Alice casi rompe la cubierta del sillón

-Esta es una de las visiones que tuvo- respondió Edward

-Alice, ¿es cierto?- le dije preocupado

-Sí, Carlisle- respondió estresada

-¡Wooooow! Entonces… ¡El collar si es magico!-dijo Emmett sorprendido

Los vulturi nos miraban confundidos. –Es una larga historia- respondió Rosalie antes de que Jane articulara palabra.

-Entonces…-siguió Bella con dificultad

-Sí, pero en mi visión no los vi a ellos-respondió Alice mientras señalaba a los vulturi

-Eso quiere decir…-prosiguió Jasper con dificultad

-Que el collar quiere advertirnos algo-continué con preocupación

-O…- dijo Rosalie con aterrorizada

-Que mi don comienza a tener fallas- prosiguió Alice con tristeza

-Eso… ¿es posible?-dijo Esme titubeando

-No lo sé-respondí sincero

-Mmmm…creo que nos retiramos- dijo Jane con voz firme como para aclarar que seguía ahí.

-Ese asunto es cosa de familia- prosiguió Demetri confundido

-Nosotros le diremos al amo Aro tu petición pequeña- continuo Félix hacia una Renesmee muy confundida

-ok…Gracias-respondió Nessie con amabilidad

-Hasta pronto familia Cullen- dijeron los vulturi al unísono mientras salían de la casa.

-**FLASH BACK-**

**Jane POV **

-¡Querida Jane! – dijo el amo mientras me recibia con un efusivo abrazo

-Maestro- respondí con una reverencia

-y… ¿qué noticias traes Jane?- prosiguió el amo Caius con ironía

-El bicho raro…

Se oyó una aclare de garganta ante el comentario de Félix. – digo… Renesmee Cullen ha querido, se le comunique una petición maestro- siguió Demetri

-¿Cuál?- respondió el gran señor

-Quiere tener el honor de que usted sea su padrino de bodas- le dije con gesto de reprobación.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el maestro confundido

-Asentí.- ¿aceptara? Repetimos al unísono Félix, Demetri y yo

-Pero claro que aceptare- respondió el amo emocionado

- Pero Aro…- replico el maestro Caius

-¿Ira Sulpicia?-pregunto confundido el amo Marco

-¡Claro que sí!, le emocionara poder salir del castillo. Avísales que iré- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa

-Enseguida mi amo- le dije mientras salía del gran salón seguida por Félix y Demetri

-¿Avisaras?- pregunto Demetri confundido

-¡Claro que sí!, son ordenes del amo- le dije con fastidio

-Bueno, si tú quieres-dijo Félix

-¿Iras a Forks?- pregunto Demetri confundido

-¡No, claro que no!- les dije con dureza

-¿Entonces…? Preguntaron al unísono

-Utilizare medios humanos- les respondí

Mis acompañantes me miraron confundidos. Yo solo les respondí con una sonrisa complacida.

**-FIN FLASH BACK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV **

El asunto de Alice nos dejo muy preocupados, solo Alice y Rose disfrutaron la "excursión", ni Nessie ni yo disfrutamos el viaje…

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-dije aturdida

- ¿Te gusta como se ve Nessie?-me pregunto emocionada Alice

-Sí, se ve muy hermosa-le dije con dificultad

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-me pregunto Nessie nerviosa

-Estaba pensando en Alice- le dije

-¡Quieres preocuparte por tu hija y dejar ese asunto por 1 instante!- me reprocho Rosalie con fastidio.- En todo el viaje no hiciste nada más que pensar.- siguió Rosalie cada vez más irritada

-¿Quieren apurarse? Tenemos media hora antes de que Jacob Black llegue por Renesmee- dijo Alice como reprendiéndonos.

-Es cierto, Jake no tarda en llegar-continuo Nessie

-¿Ya estas lista no?- pregunte

-No, falta el maquillaje- me respondió Alice

-De eso me encargo yo-contesto Rosalie

Media hora despues…

-Lista- dijo Rosalie orgullosa

-¡Wooow! Le ¡encantaras! A Jacob…- le dije

-Ya estas….-dijo Edward asustándonos

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Alice asustada

-Amor ¿qué tienes? – le dije con dulzura

-Nada es solo que…-respondió con dificultad sin dejar de mirar a Renesmee

-¿No te gusto papi?-le dijo Renesmee tiernamente

-Estas – hermosa- dijo Edward con dificultad

-¡Aaaaay Edward, ¡Ya la hiciste llorar!-replico Alice con fastidio

-¡Se le corrió el maquilla y ya no tenemos tiempo de arreglarla!-continuo Rosalie

-¡Tranquilas tías! Iré al natural dejen que me arregle yo, en 5 minutos estoy lista ahora ¡Salgan!-dijo Nessie con distintos tonos

5 minutos despues…

-Wooow Nessie ahora te ves más linda-le dije con ternura

-Es cierto, se le da bien la moda- continuo Esme asustándonos a todos

-Ainoa me enseño-respondió orgullosa

-A ti se te da mejor eso de relacionarte con humanos- dijo Emmett

-Es que yo si parezco humana-siguió Nessie

-En cambio a nosotros…-dijo Edward fastidiado

-Edward tiene que luchar todo el día con los celos- siguió Emmett divertido

-Y tú con la fuerza y con el querer matar y derrotar a todos-dije en defensa de Edward.

Todos echaron a reír.

-¡OMG!-soltó de repente Alice

-¿Qué pasa?-dijimos al unísono

-Tenemos…

La puerta sonó…

-0 segundos. Es Jacob-prosiguió Alice

-Debo irme ya- dijo Nessie emocionada

-¡Suerte!- le dije a mi niña

-Te acompaño a la puerta-soltó Edward con fastidio

-¡Edward!-le reprendimos

-Papi….-continuo Renesmee

-Ok…-dijo Edward emocionado

-Suerte con tu cita hija-le dijo Esme a Nessie con cariño

-Gracias abue-contesto mi hija amable

Todos nos quedamos en la sala "aparentando" que no nos importaba

Así que Nessie camino con cuidado hacia la puerta dio un gran suspiro y la abrió.

-Hola cariño-le dijo a Jake

Despues de 1 charla breve se fueron…

**-FLASH BACK-**

**Jacob POV**

**-**Tranquilo Jacob- me dijo Seth.-Se que estas muy emocionado, y yo igual, por ti, me gusta verte así de contento.

-No puedo- solté con dificultad.- ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin mi ángel y yo nos casaremos! Continúe al borde del llanto.

-Sí, lo sé ¡muchas felicidades!-me dijo al tiempo que me da un abrazo

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte aturdido

-Las 4:30 de la tarde-me respondió Seth confundido

-¿Qué?- le dije. ¡No, no, no! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Yo no he comprado mi traje! ¡Oh dios!- le dije alterado

-Tranquilo Jake, todavía tienes tiempo-me dijo Seth con ánimo

-¡No! ¡Tiempo es lo qe menos tengo! ¡Todo por pasarme el día contemplando el anillo para Nessie! ¡Debo ir a Port Angeles!- le grité alterado

-Ok… Tienes razón-me dijo

Un silencio invadió la habitación. -¿Qué haces aquí todavía?-me pregunto Seth rompiendo ese silencio.

-Hablo contigo-le dije confundido

-¡vete!- me grito.-Tienes poco tiempo para llegar-siguió

-Ok…..si- le dije-¡Adiós!-proseguí

-¡Adiós y suerte!-me dijo emocionado

Con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y hasta donde mi golf aguantara maneje con rapidez. Por suerte solo hice media hora, y otra media hora en los centros comerciales con lo del traje y mi…"transformación". Así que ahora conduzco de vuelta a Forks pero ahora iré por mi ángel.

La emoción me invadía, llegue a su casa muy nervioso. Toque con la mano temblorosa y….

¡Por suerte! Me abrió ella, la mujer más hermosa del planeta entero….

-Hola cariño- me dijo con ternura…

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Renesmee POV**

Wooow que sorpresa me lleve con Jake "vestido" de esa manera…

-_ese hombre es divino_-pensé

-_Cálmate papá- _volví a pensar al darme cuenta de que no estaba sola

-Hola cariño- le dije con ternura

-Hola mi ángel- me respondió. –Wooow te ves muy hermosa, Alice sí que sabe escoger, hoy te ves radiante-me dijo casi "babeando"

-Tú también te ves bien hoy, pero…-le dije al tiempo que le acomodaba la corbata.- ¡Aaaay Jake! Eso de arreglarte no es lo tuyo-proseguí.

-Es que me arregle en 5 minutos-confeso avergonzado

-¿Por?-le pregunte amable

-Es que por estar contemplando…-me dijo dudoso.-Mejor vámonos ya, que se nos hace tarde-me soltó cortante

-Ok, vámonos-le dije al tiempo que comenzábamos a caminar.

El camino fue silencioso, se podían sentir los nervios de los dos.- ¿Jake? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿No íbamos a cenar?-le pregunte confusa al ver que salíamos del camino.

-Y vamos a cenar- pero no en un lugar "elegante"-me dijo emocionado

-¿Entonces para que me vestí…ejem….nos vestimos elegantes?-le dije refunfuñando

-Es que no quería verme menos, quería que tu "padre" supiera que puedo tratarte bien-me dijo orgulloso.

-¡Jacob William Black!-le dije enojada pero con atisbo de decepción

-Pero a cambio te llevare a un lugar más bonito, traigo ropa para los dos en la cajuela-me dijo ilusionado

-Está bien, vamos, pero por fis para otra ocasión háblame con la verdad ¿sí?

-Sí mi ángel-me respondió con una sonrisa.-Ahora, falta poco para llegar así que…-continuo juguetón mientras desviaba su mirada.

-¿Qué?-le dije atónita por el atenuante rubor que su rostro adquirió

-Lee la nota que está en el cofrecito-me dijo avergonzado

-Jake…-le dije con fastidio

-Solo hazlo ¿sí?- me respondió con ternura

-Ok-respondí al tiempo que abría el cofrecito. Cuando lo abrí noté que no solo había una "nota", también había una venda de "seda" adentro. Me ruborice. Abrí la nota y comencé a leer:

_Mi ángel:_

_Hoy serás mi "prisionera" así que tendrás que hacer lo que yo te ordene ¿ok?_

_Mi primera orden será que te pongas la venda que contiene el cofre ¡Sin replicarme! ¿ok?. Espera a la segunda._

_Besos!_

_Jake_

Obedecí refunfuñando. Pasado un tiempo…

-Bien mi angelito, hemos llegado- me soltó de repente

¿Puedo quitarme esto? El peinado se me arruinara- le dije con fastidio

-Nop, yo te aviso-me dijo divertido.

-Ok…- le dije mientras tomaba a tientas su brazo.- Guíame tu-continúe nerviosa

-No será necesario, ya puedes quitártelo- me dijo orgulloso

Cuando me lo quite, vi a Jake semidesnudo como siempre y que no estábamos en Forks sino en una playa nada conocida.

-Woow Jake, me vuelve loca verte así-le dije con la cara del color de un tomate

El sonrió.-Gracias mi ángel, por, amarme…así-me dijo igualmente ruborizado.-Tu ropa está en la cajuela cámbiate en aquella cabaña- me dijo al tiempo que me señalaba una linda cabaña, Yo te espero aquí.- me dijo emocionado

-Ok- le respondí al tiempo que sacaba la ropa.- Espérame aquí.- proseguí mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña.

**Jacob POV**

La felicidad me embargaba en ese momento. Mi ángel por fin despues de tantos años, oficialmente seria mi prometida.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!-grite a los 4 vientos

-¿Feliz? ¿Porque amor? – me dijo mi ángel asustándome

-Estoy feliz porque serás mi esposa- le dije con amor.-Wooow te ves divina mi Ness-le dije con ternura, ese vestido te sienta bien- le dije divertido

-¿Tú lo escogiste?-me pregunto con nervios

-Sí- respondí orgulloso

-Tienes buen gusto-me dijo tiernamente

-Ahora….Fase 2 de mi "sorpresa"-le dije nervioso


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob POV **

-Ahora….segunda fase de mi sorpresa-le dije entusiasmado pero con nerviosismo

-Jake, por favor!-me dijo suplicante

-¡Sssh!-le sisee con dulzura

-¡Jacob!- me dijo haciendo un puchero

-Cierra tus ojitos- le dije con ternura

-Mejor me pongo la venda de nuevo…-me dijo mientras se la ponía de nuevo. -Tendrás que recompensarme por hacerme sufrir así-continuo

-No te arrepentirás- le dije con nervios al ver que nos acercábamos al lugar. –Hemos llegado.- proseguí nervioso

-Bien ¿puedo quitarme esto?- me dijo Nessie muy nervioso.- Mi peinado se arruina.-continuo con fastidio

-Sip, a la cuenta de…

-3- me interrumpió al tiempo que se quitaba la venda

**Renesme POV**

-Woooow! ¡Mi lobito! ¡¿Tú hiciste eso?- le dije emocionada

Asintió.- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto nervioso

-¡Me encanta!-le grite al tiempo que me lanzaba a sus brazos

El lugar estaba divinamente decorado, un lindo "jardín" lleno de rosas blancas y al centro había un enorme kiosco de madera con el signo Quileute en cada esquina, estaba lleno de luces, al interior había una mesa con un gran mantel blanco con un candelabro de plata y solo 2 sillas. Desde donde estábamos hasta el kiosco, solo había un camino que estaba decorado por velas aromáticas en el contorno y al centro había pétalos de rosa.

-¿Mi niña? ¿Renesme? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Jacob con alarma

-¡Eh! Sí ¿Qué?-respondí aturdida

-Te quedaste pensativa y comenzaste a llorar, creí que ibas a desmayarte- me dijo nervioso al tiempo que me di cuenta de que estaba en sus cálidos brazos.

-Estoy bien es solo que…-le dije entre sollozos

-Tranquilízate Nessie, por favor, dime, ¿Qué tienes?

-¡Esto es tan bello!-le solté emocionada

-¿de veras?-me dijo aliviado pero con amor

Asentí.-Te amo-me susurro con ternura en el oído.- Llevo años construyéndolo. Sabía que este momento llegaría así que… -continúo con orgullo pero con atisbo de melancolía.

-¿En serio?-pregunte atónita

-Sip- me respondió orgulloso.-lo comencé a construir hace 4 años.-me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿De….desde hace cuanto?- le pregunte con dificultad

-4 años- respondió.- quería que tuviéramos un lugar especial para este día tan especial, así que, escogí el lugar más bonito de la Push y comencé a construir.-me dijo aliviado

-¿La Push? ¿Estamos en la Push?-le pregunte atónita

-si ¿por?-me pregunto con miedo

-Debe ser un lugar muy recodito de la Push es que no le reconozco-le dije con sinceridad al tiempo que trataba de reconocer el lugar.

-Nop, estamos a solo unos metros de mi casa-me respondió nervioso

-¿en serio?-pregunte en shock

-Sip- me respondió orgulloso

-¡Woow! ¡Este lugar es muy lindo!-le respondí animada

-Y no has visto lo mejor-me dijo mi Jake juguetón

-Hay algo que me…

-¿Vamos a cenar?-me interrumpió

Asentí mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-El menú- me dijo el "mesero"

-Seth!-le grite con fastidio

Jacob le guiño el ojo.- ¿Qué comeremos?-le dije juguetona al tiempo qe veía el "menú"

-hay pasta…y…Pasta y…pasta-me dijo Jake con "inocencia"

-¿Y qué hay de postre?-le interrumpí

-Helado de vainilla-me dijo seguro

-¡Mi favorito!-le grite

-¿Qué cenaran los tortolos?-interrumpió Ainoa vestida de "chef"

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabías de esto?-le pregunte con fastidio

Asintió.-Espero que no te moleste.-me dijo nerviosa

Negué.- emm…cenaremos pasta.-dijimos al unísono mi lobito y yo mientras le entregábamos el "menú" (que por cierto era igualmente cosa de Jake) a Ainoa

-Enseguida lo traigo-prosiguió Ainoa mientras rápidamente se alejaba.

-Jacob…

-Sí pero no sabían nada del kiosco-me interrumpió.

Cuando Ainoa llego, cenamos sin ningún otro incidente, pero a la hora del postre todo cambio…


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob POV**

Estaba bastante nervioso, ya habíamos terminado la pasta así que, ahora, venia la parte más importante. El postre.

-¡Es hora del postre!-anuncio Ainoa emocionada

Hice un mohín de reprendimiento.

-¡Jake! ¡Jake!-grito mi ángel emocionada.- ¡Tú! ¡Mira!-continuo mientras me señalaba el anillo anudado a la cereza.

_-¡que genial es Ainoa!_-pensé

-¿tú lo hiciste?-me pregunto mi ángel al borde del llanto

-No, me lo dio mi padre, era de mi bisabuela-le respondí nervioso

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte espantado

-Me lo pondré- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Ese privilegio será mío-le dije mientras cogía el anillo de sus manos

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-le dije con emoción al ponerle el anillo en su linda mano derecha.

**Renesmee POV**

El anillo estaba lindísimo, me dejo estupefacta, era un anillo de madera fina y en el interior tenia la frase * Tus manos junto a las mías, siempre caminare a tu lado* escrita con letra cursiva.

-¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!-grite mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos.-Acepto.-le susurre al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso.

Ainoa y Seth aplaudieron emocionados.

-Ejem…ahora…yo seré su DJ, así que los qiero en la pista.

La canción comenzó a sonar. Le reconocería donde fuese, era One more time de Laura Pausini…Mi canción favorita

-¿Bailamos?-me dijo nervioso

-No sé bailar-le dije sincera pero avergonzada

-Puedo hacerte bailar-me dijo juguetón al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar

**Nothing I must do**

Susurro mientras comenzábamos a bailar

**Nowhere I should be**

Me dio una vuelta

**No one in my life**

Volvimos a avanzar

**To answer to but me **

**No more candlelight…**

Coreo. Yo no hice otra cosa más que seguir el ritmo y adaptarme a sus pasos, le seguí, con mi cabeza reposada en su cálido pecho.

-Nessie, ya es tardísimo, tus padres nos mataran-me dijo Jake "espantado"

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? No tu y yo estábamos…-le dije aturdida

-La canción acabo hace mucho, te volviste a poner mal y te traje a mi casa te quedaste dormida, son las 12 de la noche, deberías encender tu móvil, yo le prendería pero no quisiera dañar algo tan costoso así que le deje y te deje dormir, he estado aquí contigo pero yo creo muy a mi pesar que deberías irte ya, o tus padres se enojaran contigo- me explico con muchísima ternura.

-¿Me pasas mi móvil?- le pedí con delicadeza. Comencé a marcar.- ¿Bueno? ¿Mamá?-le dije bastante nerviosa

-¡Renesme Carlie Cullen! ¡Donde diablos te has metido!-me dijo mi padre furioso.

-Yo…


	11. Chapter 11

**Renesme POV **

-yo…pap….

-Nessie!-grito mamá

- ¿qué paso?- le dije con preocupación

-Nada hija, solo qe nos tenias preocupados, debiste haber vuelto hace una hora.-contesto mamá con alivio.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-continuo.

- Es difícil de explicar, pero estoy bien mamá, te lo aseguro.- le dije tranquila

-tu padre no está seguro de eso.-continúo con culpa.

-¿Madre? ¿Dónde están?-le pregunte con sospecha

Escuche gritos, la voz se me hacia conocida.

-¡Quiero verla! ¡Donde esta!-grito papá con enorme furia. El teléfono dejo de sonar.

-Está en mi recamara.-dijo mi lobito tranquilo

-¡¿Qué?-grito tío Emmett

Derribaron la puerta.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

-futura de Black-interrumpió tío Emmett divertido

Papá hizo un mohín de reprendimiento.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto mamá al ver el gran desorden de la recamara.

-Nada de lo que piensan- respondí

-¿nada?-pregunto tío Emmett con mohín

Asentí. -¿Entonces porque están vestidos de otra manera?- pregunto papá con enojo

-Pues, Edward, yo te puedo explicar.- contesto Jake

-¡Tú no me explicas nada maldito!-grito mi padre sujetado por tío Emmett

-¡Tranquilo papá!- le grite

Jacob quedo inmóvil.

-¿Nos vamos Nessie?- rogo mi madre

-Vámonos- le respondí muy tranquila

-Papá, mamá, tío…

-Ok, al buen entededor, pocas palabras-dijo tío Emmett

- Yo no me voy de aquí-respondió papá con fastidio

-Edward! No qiero sacarte de aquí- continuo tío Emmett

-Por favor Edward, ¿vámonos si?-dijo mamá suplicante

-Ok, pero solo porque tú me lo pides amor- contesto con cariño mi padre

-Vamos- prosiguió mi tío Emmett mientras salía de la recamara de Jake

-Te esperamos afuera hija.- dijo mami con cariño

Asentí.

-¿Amor? ¿Jake?- pregunte preocupada al ver su semblante

-Estoy bien mi amor.-contesto con ternura.-vete mi amor, no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres.-continuo Jake con tristeza

Suspire profundo. -¿Seguro que estas bien mi amor?-le pregunte a mi lobito

-Si mi ángel, vete, esto no me pinta buena espina, mira que tu padre tiene años sin entrar aquí.-respondió Jake con tonos distintos.

-Ok, tienes razón, eso es raro-le dije confundida.- además ya es noche, y extrañamente aun estoy cansada, debo dormir para recuperarme si mañana quiero ir con ánimos al colegio.- continúe

-¿Extrañamente?- pregunto confundido

-Sí, es que dormí mucho y aun tengo sueño.- le dije con cansancio mientras bostezaba

-Aaahh! Ok, si amor, tienes razón, te ves cansada, fue un día pesado para ti…

-¿Pesado? ¡No amor! Fue el día más lindo que he tenido en mi vida- le dije animada

Se oyó un aclare de garganta.

-¡Ya voy papá!- grite

-Deberías irte ya mi ángel- me dijo Jake con voz cansada

-No quisiera dejarte mi lobito, pero…

-Si amor, entiendo, yo tampoco pero la verdad es que…

Suspire.- Ok, me voy-le dije con cansancio

-te amo mi niña- me dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso

-Y yo a ti Jake-le dije mientras salía de su habitación

-Adiós Jake-se despidió mi madre mientras subíamos al auto de papá

**-Flash back-**

**Edward POV **

-Son las 11 de la noche y Renesme no llega ni siquiera ha llamado-dije "calmado"

-Tranquilo Edward, seguro debe tener una buena razón, seguro al restaurante que fueron no les deja prender el móvil o ¡yo que sé!-me dijo Alice con tranquilidad

-¡Debió haber vuelto ya!-grite

-Edward! ¡Por favor! ¡Tranquilízate!- dijo mi padre con autoridad

-Renesmee nunca miente, no puede mentir!- me dijo Rose con enojo

-Renesmee siempre ha sido buena en todo sentido Edward-dijo mi madre con ternura

-Sí, ella sí, pero Jacob…-dijo Jasper rompiendo mi paciencia

-Es todo! ¡Voy a buscarla!-grite desesperado mientras salía

-Bella, Emmett acompáñenlo, no quiero que cometa una locura ahora que Sam Uley ha decidido romper unas cuantas clausulas del tratado-les dijo mi padre con autoridad a mi esposa y hermano.

-¡Papá no!-le grite con reproche

-¡Edward! ¡Tú sabes que no eres capaz de ir solo así que o vas con ellos o no vas!-me dijo mi padre

Suspire. –Vamos-continué

El camino, con Emmett al volante, fue realmente eterno, Bella me daba palabras de aliento para soportar, la clara burla de Emmett.

-Emmett por favor- le dije suplicante mientras Emmett bajaba la velocidad

-No me molestes "padre celoso"- me dijo con fastidio.

Respire profundo mientras movía mis pies impacientemente.

-¡Al fin llegamos!-grite mientras bajaba a velocidad vampírica

Encontré mi objetivo muy pronto, así que me dirigí hacia él, con Emmett ya acompañándome.

-¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde diablos esta Jacob Black?-le grite mientras era sujetado por Emmett.

Jacob se tenso. –En mi recamara.- me contesto muy tranquilo

-¡¿Qué?- grite con exasperación

El teléfono de mi esposa sonó.

-¿Dónde la tienes Jake? Dinos la verdad- le dijo Emmett con escepticismo

-Es la verdad, está en mi recamara, acaba de despertar.- me dijo tranquilo

-¡Quiero verla! ¡Donde esta!- le dije con bastante furia

-Está en mi recamara-repitió el licántropo.

**-fin flash back-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

El camino de vuelta a la casa fue bastante silencioso y con nervios a flor de piel. La familia nos esperaba con ansias en la gran sala, todos abrazaron con amor a Renesme incluso le "apoyaron", despues de que ella, con su don les mostro todo lo que había pasado en su cita con Jacob. Yo, por supuesto, le creí desde el primer momento, pero Edward. Aun dudaba, y cuando por fin vio todo, su opinión cambio drásticamente.

-Woow hija ese perro sí que te quiere, mira que hacer todo eso…

-Incluso canto!- grito Emmett "espantado"

-Lamento interrumpirles, pero son las 4 de la mañana, y en dos horas debo ir al colegio ¿puedo irme a dormir?- pregunto mi hija con cansancio.

-Claro hija mia! ¡Vete cariño!- le dije

-Perfecto! Buenas noches familia!- dijo Renesmee mientras subía a su habitación

**Renesme POV**

El día aunque lindo fue pesado, termine muy cansada, y, no sé porque, descubrí que tenía muchos moretones.

Sentí un ligero mareo.- wooow! El cansancio vence mucho-me dije

-Es hora de dormirme-me dije mientras apagaba la luz

Sonó mi teléfono.- ¿bueno?-conteste con pesadez

-¿Amor?- pregunto Jake ansioso

-Aaay Jake, perdóname mi vida, pero tengo muchísimo sueño y debo ir al colegio

-Sí, lo sé amor, pero solo quería saber cómo te fue con tu padre, es que no he podido dormir por la preocupación- me dijo somnoliento

-me fue muy bien, al principio no me creía, pero le mostré todo con mi don y enseguida cambio de opinión-respondí cansada

Hubo un raro pero breve silencio.- ¿Jake?-pregunte

No hubo respuesta, a los pocos segundos, escuche sonoros ronquidos

-Buenas noches amor-le "dije" antes de colgar.

**Emmett POV**

Toda la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, Bella y Edward salieron de caza a Goat Rocks, Esme y Carlisle estuvieron "ocupados" en su recamara, Jasper y Alice salieron de compras a las tiendas con ventas nocturnas, y mi osita y yo nos quedamos viendo películas de cursis, estaba aburridísimo, el tratado con mis padres me impedía divertirme de verdad.

El reprimido de mi hermana y la chica qe le "robo" su corazon llegaron a las cinco de la mañana muy "acaramelados", Esme y Carlisle salieron de su habitación a carcajadas sonoras a las seis am, y, los últimos en llegar fueron, Alice y Jasper con un incontable numero de bolsas.

-_esto es una tortura!_-grite en mi mente

Edward rio a carcajadas.-Emmett está sufriendo muchísimo con el castigo de papá.-continuo divertido.

Mi familia se unió a sus carcajadas.

-¿De qué ríen tan escandalosamente?-pregunto mi sobrina

-De nada Renesme, es solo que tu tío Emmett es un ocurrente- le dijo Bella a su hija

-¿ya están listos?-pregunto Renesme con fastidio

-¿para?- respondió mi osita con otra pregunta

-El colegio- continúo Nessie

-¡Oh si!-dijo Alice sorprendida

-Danos media hora-le dije

-¡Son las ocho y media de la mañana!-exclamo con furia.- ¡entramos al colegio en media hora!-prosiguió

-Perderemos la primera clase- le dijo Jasper

-Yo tengo examen de la literatura en la primera clase- le respondió Renesme

-No te irás sola-le dijo Edward

-¡Papá no empieces!-imite la voz de Renesme

-¡Emmett!- replicaron al unísono

Reí.- ¿Puedo llamar a Ainoa o a Jake?-pregunto Nessie con ansia

-A Ainoa- respondió Edward con recelo

-Vuelvo en 10 minutos-continuo Renesme mientras subía por las escaleras

-Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella y Jasper-nos dijo la duendecilla con voz militar

-Si señor! – le respondí mientras hacía ademan de militar

-Este es su atuendo, cada bolso tiene su nombre- respondió Alice mientras señalaba las bolsas qe reposaban en la mesa.

-¡Perfecto!- repitieron Ed y Bells al unísono mientras tomaban sus respectivas bolsas y se retiraban.

-Me iré a duchar- dijo Jasper al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso a Alice y tomaba su bolsa para retirarse

-Yo igual me voy- dijo mi osita mientras caminaba a paso humano con su bolsa

-¿Emmett?- pregunto Alice

-¿Sí?-respondí con otra pregunta

-¿Podrías tomar tu bolsa?-volvió a preguntarme

La tome.- Estaré en la cabaña cerca de la de Jacob-dije en voz alta mientras caminaba con tristeza.


	13. Chapter 13

**Esme POV**

Mientras mis hijos se retiraban a sus aposentos, solo los observe, ¡Me siento muy dichosa de ser madre de estos hijos tan maravillosos!

-¿Qué piensas dulzura?- me pregunto mi amado preocupado

-Estoy preocupada por Emmett- respondí.- Deberías retirarle el castigo. –continué nerviosa

-No es un castigo, es una apuesta-me respondió

-Lo que sea! Retírate y ya! Emmett no merece sufrir así -le conteste alterada. -Además es cansado tener sexo casi a diario.-continué.

-¿No te gusta?-me pregunto triste

-¡Me encanta! Pero no es satisfactorio hacerlo a diario- le respondí con fastidio

De pronto escuche voces en la entrada de la casa.

-Ya me voy!-grito Renesme con ansia

Salí a su encuentro.- ¿No desayunaras?-le pregunte

-No abuela, ya es tardísimo, y Ainoa se ha retrasado, tendré que irme sola- me respondió al tiempo que me daba un beso en la mejilla y se disponía a salir.

-los quiero familia!- dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta

-Carly! Espera!-grito Carlisle.-Yo te llevo!.- continuo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Abuelo pero tu…

-El hospital me queda de camino, te dejare ahí y me iré después.-le dijo tranquilo

-Perfecto! Entonces, vámonos ya-prosiguió mi nieta con ansia

-Adiós! Los quiero queridos!-les dije mientras salían de la casa.

**-Flash Back-**

**Carlisle POV**

-¡Oh Emmett!- escuche un sonoro gemido en mi despacho

Me apresure a entrar.

-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?-dije furioso

Emmett y Rosalie estaban semidesnudos encima de mi escritorio y todas mis cosas estaban revueltas.

-Papá…yo...-respondió Emmett con nervio

-Carlisle yo…-me dijo Rosalie

-Papá por favor!- me dijo Emmett en defensa

-¡¿Qué?-le dije con furia

-Eres envidioso- me dijo divertido

-¡Já! ¿Yo? ¿Tenerte envidia? ¡Por favor Emmett no me hagas reír!-le conteste sarcástico

-Sip, me tienes envidia, yo si soy hombre-me respondió orgulloso.-sin en cambio tú te la pasas todo el día metido en tu oficina, apuesto a que Esme no está satisfecha-me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunte avergonzado.-_Tiene razón_-pensé

Edward rió. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Una apuesta?-le dije con valentía

-¡Juega! ¿Qué apostaras?-me dijo Emmett con diversión.

-Apuesto que no puedes dejar de hacer el amor con Rosalie por un mes-le dije

Me miro sorprendido.-Y yo apuesto a que no puedes hacer el amor por un mes tres veces a la semana con Esme.-contesto

-Si yo gano, te iras de la casa por 2 meses solo- le dije

-Y si yo gano tú te vas con Esme a Seattle a vivir de noche por tres días sin trabajar, ni familia, ni ordenes para nosotros y yo seré el encargado de todo-me respondió.

-Esto no acabara bien-dijo Bella con preocupación

-Trato hecho-repetimos al unísono mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos.

**-Fin Flash Back-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Renesme POV**

Llegue al colegio justo a tiempo, Ainoa estaba esperándome muy "puntual" como siempre en la entrada del instituto.

-¿Y tu familia?-me pregunto con pena

-Te respondo si me dices porque no llegaste por mi- le dije con enojo

-Se me hizo tardísimo, además mi madre me obligo a desayunar salchichas y tu sabes que la carne casi no me gusta-me respondió mientras caminábamos a la clase

-Se han retrasado por culpa de una estúpida apuesta- le respondí con fastidio

-¡Renesme!-me replico

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida

-Tú nunca has dicho ninguna mala palabra- me respondió triste

-Disculpa, es solo que tío Emmett y el abuelo me sacan de quicio-le respondí apenada

-Disculpa aceptada-me dijo esbozando una sonrisa. -Ahora, vámonos o el señor Varner nos castigara por llegar tarde a su clase.-continuo con ansia.

-La verdad me da igual llegar tarde o no- le respondí desanimada

-Pero tenemos examen- me dijo asombrada

-Lo pasare muy fácil ¿recuerdas que soy medio vampiro?-le dije en un susurro

-No se vale!- me reprocho

-Además debo mostrarte algo-le dije para calmarla.

-Ok, nos saltaremos la clase más importante del semestre-me dijo con fastidio

-Assh! Ok! Será en el receso, vámonos ya- le dije resignada

Esbozo una sonrisa mientras caminábamos a prisa.

-Señoritas, han llegado tarde-nos dijo el viejo señor Varner.

-Discúlpenos señor Varner-le dijimos al unísono

-Ok, pero que no se repita, pueden pasar-nos dijo mientras caminábamos a nuestros asientos

El examen estuvo fácil, cosas nada fuera de lo común, termine antes de lo esperado.

-Muy bien señorita Cullen-me felicito el maestro.-Puede quedarse en su asiento, pero le ruego no distraiga a la señorita Wolfe.-continuo

-No se preocupe profesor- le conteste amable mientras me dirigía de nuevo a mi asiento.

Ainoa solo me veía con emoción, ya se había dado cuenta del "asunto" que quería tratar con ella, así que se apresuro a terminar para luego salir.

-¡¿Ya te dio anillo de compromiso?-me grito al salir de el aula

-Sip-le respondí con emoción

-¡Wooow! Es muy lindo, pero yo esperaba algo mejor-me dijo con decepción

-No comiences a criticar Ainoa Wolfe!- le dije con coraje

-Assh! Lo siento, pero sinceramente no me gusto-me respondió

-Pues a mí me encanto y punto!-le grite

-Renesme!-me grito mi madre en la mesa de los cullen y me hizo señas para sentarme con ella

-¿Qué dices Ainoa?-nos sentamos ahí

-Vale, sentémonos ahí-me respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar conmigo.

**-Flash Back-**

**Ainoa POV**

-He venido a dar informes sobre la misión que me ha sido encomendada-le dije a tío Aro

-bien, te escuchamos, pero deshaz tu don primero o serás mi postre-dijo tío Aro con dificultad

Con un rápido movimiento me convertí en algo totalmente desconocido para el clan Cullen, una vampira hermosa de ojos borgoña, uno ochenta de altura, cabello negro y largo, cara divina y agilidad sorprendente.

-Listo-le dije

-Bien, ahora si te escuchamos-me dijo tío Caius

-Debo decir que esta es una misión muy difícil, los Cullen son total y completamente raros, la más joven, Renesme Cullen, me confesó todo en un santiamén, a los pocos días de conocerme, por supuesto actué con indiferencia para no arruinar la misión diciéndole que no me importaba el "pasado" de su familia. Entonces, comenzó el verdadero martirio, me hice su mejor amiga y he sido su confidente muy a mi pesar, su dieta es asquerosa, los he visto actuar y no son nada comparado con los Vulturi, son "unidos" algo extraño puesto que son un clan que se hace llamar familia. El padre de Renesme, Edward Cullen, es muy desconfiado, al principio no le gusto mi reacción, pero con mis acciones demostré ser buena para la familia-les dije mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Sabía que no era buena opción dejarles libres con esa niña-me dijo mi padre mientras sobaba mi espalda.

-Los planes de boda transcurren con tranquilidad, según se hoy le entregan anillo de compromiso a la niña esa-les dije con fastidio.-Se casaran el mes de septiembre el día del cumpleaños de la madre de Renesme. –continúe.

-Woow! Esos Cullen´s si que saben comportarse, parecen toda una familia-dijo tía Sulpicia

-Debo avisarles algo-les dije con preocupación

-Dinos-me dijo mi familia

-Me he enamorado-solté con preocupación

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron todos los presentes

-Es por imprimación, justo como le ha sucedido a la niña rara esa- les dije con calma

-¿Cómo se llama el metamorfo que imprimo a mi niña?-me dijo mi madre

-Seth Clearwater-les respondí con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-me pregunto tío Aro con preocupación

-En una cita romántica de Jacob Black y Nessie Cullen, el no dejaba de mirarme y sus ojos negros penetrantes me enamoraron enseguida, nadie sabe solo él y yo, no le he contado a la hibrida-les dije con ilusión.- ¡La hibrida! Debía encontrarme con ella en su casa!-grite ansiosa

Todos me miraron confundidos.

-La humanucha que se hace pasar por tu madre, ¿no ha reaccionado?-me dijo mi padre

-Nop, el hipnotismo de Nicolás ayuda-le dije entusiasmada

-Bueno ahora vete o echaras a perder tu misión-dijeron Chelsea y Demetri al unísono

-Estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo para ser tu primer misión, muy pronto serás digna de ser de la guardia-me dijo Jane con orgullo

-Adiós hija mia-me dijo mi padre mientras salía del gran salón.

-Me iré corriendo así llego más rápido-les dije dándoles la espalda

-Adiós-me dijeron los presentes al unísono.

**-fin flash back-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward POV**

-Aun no puedo creer que no hayas reaccionado como cualquier humano al enterarte que mi hija es medio vampiro- le dije a Ainoa mientras engullía un pedazo de pizza

-No sé porque le preguntas eso padre-me dijo Nessie con fastidio

_-Si supieran que yo soy una_-pensó Ainoa. -_Estúpida! Ya pensé de más!_-continuo

-¿Iremos hoy por tu vestido Nessie?-pregunto enseguida mientras yo le miraba con rabia

-Sip, iremos a Port Angeles, ahí hay muchos vestidos muy lindos-continuaba mi hija con ingenuidad

Ainoa era una vampira. Lo sabia! Malditos Vulturi! Desde que nació Nessie no nos habían dejado de vigilar, ya sabía que su reacción no era normal, pero no hablare, Renesme tiene que darse cuenta por si sola de que su mejor amiga no es lo que parece.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Emmett con preocupación al ver mi reacción

Ainoa se tenso. –Hey padre! Deja de ver a Ainoa así – me dijo mi hija

-¿Bella? ¿Podemos irnos ya? –le dije con dificultad sin dejar de mirar a Ainoa

-Pero Edward…

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?-volví a preguntar para interrumpirla

-¿Edward? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-pregunto Rosalie muy ansiosa

El celular de Ainoa sonó.- ¿Me disculpan?- pregunto mientras veía el numero

Renesme asintió mientras Ainoa se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿Nos vamos amor?-volví a preguntarle a Bella con ansia

Bella suspiro resignada. –Ok, vámonos- me dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Perfecto! Vámonos! –le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente

-Edward espera!-me dijo mientras me alcanzaba

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije mientras caminábamos

-Eso me pregunto yo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Saltaremos la clase?-me preguntaba confundida

Asentí.-Necesito que vayamos al bosque, solo ahí podremos hablar, faltan pocos minutos para que acabe la clase, así que será más fácil irnos-le conteste con ansia.

**Bella POV**

-Ainoa es una vampira-soltó Edward al llegar al bosque

Quede en shock. -¡¿Qué locura estás diciendo Edward?-pregunte alterada

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que esos malditos vulturi nos iban a dejar en paz así de fácil!-gritaba Edward con voz entrecortada dejando mas confundida

-¡Edward cálmate! ¡No entiendo nada!- le dije ansiosa

Edward solo se limito a asentir y con un suspirar profundo sentaba junto a un árbol.

-Ainoa es una vampira- repitió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte confundida

-Leí sus pensamientos-aseguro.- Cuando yo hable acerca de Renesme ella pensó "si supieran que soy una" y enseguida al darse cuenta de su error, pensó "estúpida! Ya pensé de mas!"-continuo

-Aaay Edward! – le reproche

-¿Qué?-me pregunto confundido al ver mi "aparente" calma

-Eso no te dice nada- continúe

- Tú sabes que mi don nunca falla-contesto seguro

-No tienes más pruebas-le rete

-Te lo puedo comprobar- continuo mientras entraba raramente en trance

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte preocupada

-Nada, es Alice, me enseño una visión suya-me dijo orgulloso

-Ya sabe esto ¿cierto?- pregunte confundida

-Sí- contesto.-si nos vamos ya, podrás ver que no miento-continuo

-¿A dónde me llevas ahora?-pregunte

-A las orillas de la reserva la Push- contesto

-Pero Edward y si Sam…

-No nos adentraremos tanto cariño-contesto dulcemente

-Ok vamos-respondí con fastidio

**Ainoa POV**

En plena conversación con los raros, mi teléfono sonó

Edward no dejaba de verme. - ¿Me disculpan?-pregunte mientras veía el numero, era el de Chelsea.

Renesme asintió, así que rápidamente me levante de la mesa y caminaba al tocador.

-¿Alo?-conteste

-Soy yo, estúpida-me contesto Chelsea furiosa

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice mal?-pregunte preocupada

-Sulpicia vio tu presente, y visualizo a Edward enojado con pensamientos como "esos vulturi!" o "Ainoa es una mentirosa" o "pero no hablare" el que nos dio la pista fue "¿con que Ainoa es vampira?-decia Chelsea con furia

-Yo…

-Tú nada, niñata estúpida!-interrumpió Chelsea.- Hablaremos de esto personalmente, te espero en el lugar más apartado y donde nunca irían los Cullen, en la reserva la Push-continuo con enojo

-Pero tengo una clase muy importante-le conteste

-Tus estúpidas excusas no me importan, te quiero ahí en cinco minutos!-me dijo aun mas enojada

-Está bien, te veo ahí-le conteste con miedo

Colgó. Enseguida me puse en camino.

Al llegar ahí, vi a Demetri y a Chelsea, recargados en un árbol, ocultándose del sol.

-Aquí estoy-les dije

Al verme se acerco a mí a paso rápido y me golpeo con mucha fuerza.

-Chelsea! ¡¿Qué te pasa!-le grite mientras limpiaba mi sangre

Mis acompañantes se tensaron.

-Pudiste haber permitido que quitara su don-dijo Demetri con fastidio.

-No la deje, porque con su don, no le hubiera dolido esto!-dijo Chels mientras volvía a golpearme

-Déjame ya en paz! –le grite con desesperación

-Chels, déjala-dijo Jane mientras se acercaba a detener a Chelsea que seguía golpeándome

-No Jane, esto merece un castigo, ¡echo a perder todo!-gritaba Chelsea mientras me golpeaba

Jane uso su don.

-aaaaaaaaah!-gritamos al unísono Chelsea y yo

-Te dije que la soltaras!-replico Jane mientras Chelsea se levantaba del suelo con dificultad

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-grito Edward mientras veía la pelea

Los lobos se acercaron dispuestos a atacar.

-No! Sam por favor!-grito Edward mientras los lobos retrocedían

-Esta inepta!-grito Demetri que trataba de separar a Chelsea de mi

Cuando Chelsea se distrajo, en un ágil movimiento active mi don, aunque no pude levantarme del suelo.

De pronto, se oyó un enorme estruendo, y Chelsea desapareció, al voltear vi una mano diferente que me llamaba a tomarla, no quise levantar la mirada, pero una voz seductora me hizo levantarla aunque solo fuese para ver tristeza, enojo y frustración en unos enormes ojos negros.

-¿Eres vampira cariño?-me pregunto mientras tomaba su mano

-Si-respondí con muy apenada

-Leah no!-grito Edward al ver a Leah dispuesta a atacarme

-Leah! Como toques a Ainoa te ira mal!-amenazo Seth.-Sam!-grito

El lobo negro gruño.

-Estoy muy avergonzada por esto, quería decirte la verdad sobre mí, pero mi padre Marcus Vulturi, me lo había prohibido-le dije a Seth con la cabeza gacha

Seth soltó mi mano de sopetón. - ¿Eres un vulturi?-me pregunto con tristeza

-Si-conteste

-Esos chupasangre iban a matar a una niña inocente-me dijo despues de correr lejos de mi.

-Debes decirle esto a mi hija-continuo Bella mientras yo quede petrificada.

Seth, el único amor de mi aburrida y monótona vida, me abandono, y me abandono por la grandísima estupidez de no confesarle un insignificante detalle. Soy vampira.


	16. Chapter 16

**Seth POV**

Mi espera por fin había terminado, al fin había imprimado, esto me llenaba de felicidad, la humana más hermosa, atenta y encantadora me amaba...

O. Al menos eso creía yo…

_-Seth… ¿Dónde diablos estas?-_pregunto Leah molesta

-_Déjame en paz_-le dije con frustración

-_Leah, déjale, necesita estar solo_-Sam le dijo a Leah

-_Pero…_

_-Déjale estar solo_-contesto Sam con autoridad

-_Ok, pero por favor hermano, vuelve pronto-_respondió Leah resignada

-_Gracias Sam_-dije aliviado

-_Vuelve pronto muchacho_- me dijo Sam con tristeza

Lejos del lugar, volví a mi forma humana y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, me quite los zapatos y entre al mar sollozando con tristeza

-¡¿Por qué tuvo que engañarme así?-grite.- ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser un chupasangre?-continúe con tristeza

Sin más me deje llevar por el mar, no quería seguir sufriendo, no quería vivir para ver como mis hermanos destruían al amor de mi existencia. Poco a poco comencé a sentir como la marea me arrastraba al fondo, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como mi respiración se acortaba, relajado, cerré los ojos, esperando la muerte, pero solo la vi, la vi a ella tan hermosa como siempre, con sus ojos con penetrante color verde, era el cielo, mi ángel ha venido a recibirme, por fin he muerto.

-Seth!-me gritaba.-Vamos Seth! Respira!-continuaba

-"Respira", No. En definitiva esa no era mi ángel ¿Qué ocurrirá?-pensé

-Vamos Seth! Respira!-continuo la voz con ansia

Poco a poco comencé a reaccionar, abrí los ojos lentamente, efectivamente, era un ángel, pero no era mí ángel.

-¿Renesme?-pregunte confundido

-Sí, soy yo-me respondió aliviada

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué haces en un lugar tan apartado?-pregunte

-A esta hora, siempre salgo a caminar y para no ser encontrada tan fácilmente, vengo a este lado de la playa, tus gritos me confundieron y rápidamente me acerque, entonces te vi, y no dude en ayudarte-contesto.- ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto

-Sip, eso creo-le conteste mientras me levantaba del suelo

-¿Por qué estas tan triste?- me pregunto afligida

-Por… ¿no sabes nada aun verdad?-pregunte

-¿Saber? ¿Qué debo saber? ¿Jake está bien?-me pregunto muy preocupada

-Sí, el si está bien, pero Ainoa…-respondí con duda

-¿Ainoa? ¿Qué le pasa a ella?-continuo preguntando

-No, nada, yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo, aunque sea mi imprimación, yo no decirte-le respondí

-¡¿Te imprimaste de Ainoa?-pregunto Nessie sorprendida

-Si-conteste con decepción

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me respondes así?

-Por nada, emm…yo….debo irme-le dije mientras arrancaba a correr

**Nessie POV**

Rápidamente, despues de la reacción tan extraña de Seth, decidí hacer uso de mis condiciones vampíricas y con gran velocidad le di alcance muy fácilmente, pero el ya era lobo y por más que yo le gritaba que me esperara, él, siguió corriendo, así que decidí que era hora de regresar.

El crepusculo estaba saliendo, así que fue más fácil, irme por todo el bosque. Al llegar a mi casa, mi familia, Jake y Ainoa, ya me esperaban en la gran sala.

-¿Qué pasa? Ainoa ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte confundida

-Debe mostrarte algo-respondió mi padre

-Adelante-dije preocupada

Entonces, fui espectador, de un espectáculo, totalmente inesperado para mí, Ainoa, había cambiado, en cuestión de segundos, mi mejor amiga, había cambiado, era una vampira, algo totalmente diferente para mí, no era la misma humana y frágil con la que yo me sentía emocionalmente ligada, era una vampira, era una más, una vampira mas.

Caí desmayada, definitivamente, mi vida había cambiado, yo había cambiado, el mundo había cambiado, todo había cambiado, ahora vería la vida con una perspectiva diferente, mis ojos los verían todo con diferencia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ainoa POV**

Mi hermana se había desmayado, mi apariencia no ayudaba mucho, el verla así cambio todo, cambio el sentido de mi vida. Los vulturi, mi familia, habían cambiado mi vida, lo mejor que me había pasado en siglos, me odiaba, se había ido delante de mí y no pude detenerlo, eso me destrozaba, desgarrando mi alma profundamente.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunte a Carlisle

-Bien, pronto reaccionara, pero debes irte, tenemos que vuelva a desmayarse, todo esto le ha causado muchísima impresión-me contesto apenado

-Ok, me voy-conteste triste

-Hasta pronto-dijo Rosalie

-Adiós-conteste mientras salía de la casa

**Seth POV**

Ainoa, salía de la casa Cullen, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella, para decirle que le amo aun siendo vampira.

-Seth-me dijo al encontrarme oculto entre los árboles, extrañaba tanto su voz

Suspire profundo y lentamente levante la mirada.

-Ainoa Wolfe-le dije tiernamente

-Amor mío!-se lanzo a mis brazos

-Ainoa por favor!-le dije sorprendido por su reacción

-Sssh!-me siseo al tiempo que me daba un tierno beso, apasionado, pero sobre todo con un amor profundo y limpio, nuestro primer beso, me hubiera encantado que fuera en otras circunstancias.

-Ainoa-le separe

-¿Sí?-me pregunto decepcionada

-Quiero decirte algo-respondí triste

-Dime-dijo con preocupación

-Te amo-conteste orgulloso

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi triste y aburrida vida-me contesto tierna pero triste a la vez.

-Pero si quieres que volvamos. Cuéntame todo acerca de ti-le dije nervioso

-Ok, pero vámonos lejos de aquí, aquí estoy bastante expuesta a los humanos-respondió

**Ainoa POV **

Sus palabras, me llenaron de vida, me hacían muy dichosa, creí que no iba a perdonarme nunca. El camino al bosque, cerca de la Push fue silencioso, Seth había optado por solo tomarme de la mano.

-Por fin llegamos-me dijo al acercarnos a un pequeño lago en forma de media luna

-Siéntate-le dije al tiempo qe caminaba hacia los arboles

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto confundido

-Espera aquí-le respondí

Rápidamente, quite mi don y en un ágil movimiento acomode mi cabello y mis ropas y regrese hacia él.

-Esta soy yo-le dije mientras abría lentamente los ojos

El estaba muy sorprendido. Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Y bien?-dije temerosa

-Eres aun más hermosa –me dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Sonreí.-¿Esto no traerá problemas con tus hermanos?-pregunte

-Nop, a lo mejor con Leah si, pero ella obedece ordenes de Sam, además desde lo de Nessie con Jacob, todo cambio drásticamente, Jacob despues de un tiempo, decidió que era hora de volver con Sam, pero él puso sus condiciones, así que no hay problema-me dijo con alegría

-Pero yo soy del clan más odiado por los vampiros-conteste triste

-Eso ya no me importa, descubrí qe te amo y eso para mí es más qe suficiente- me dijo con ternura

Sonreí. –Bueno, pero ahora sí, cuéntame todo sobre ti-me dijo curioso.-Empieza por decirme ¿Cuál es tu famoso don?-continuo fascinado

-El camuflaje, pero ahorita no funciona, ya es de noche-le respondí

Me miro extrañado.-Pero si son las 5 am-me dijo

-¿Las cinco de la mañana?-pregunte asombrada.-El tiempo a tu lado pasa volando.-le dije

El me sonrío.- ¿Entonces?-pregunto

-Espera al amanecer- ahí lo veras.-Seth…

-¿Si?-pregunto

-¿No tienes sueño?-conteste

Bostezo.-la verdad, he comenzado a sentir los estragos de tan maravillosa noche-respondió somnoliento

-Pues, entonces, es hora de que descanses lobito lindo-le dije mientras tomaba su rostro

Me beso con ternura.-Pero y mí…

-Despues, además ahora debo hacer algo-le respondí

Bostezo nuevamente.-Lo bueno que mi casa no está muy lejos, estoy muy cansado como para caminar kilómetros-me dijo con cansancio

-¿Quieres que yo te lleve?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loca niña!-me dijo alterado

Reí. –Pero ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no puedo contigo? –Pregunte.- Anda! Sube!-le dije al tiempo que le hacia un ademan para que subiera a mi espalda

-¡No!-replico mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero el cansancio le venció y cayó desmayado

-Seth!-grite horrorizada mientras, con cuidado le levantaba

-Bésame-dijo mientras reía

-Me espantaste tonto!-le dije aliviada

-¡Quiero que me bajes!-me dijo ansioso

-No!-le dije al tiempo que corría hacia su casa

-Bájame Ainoa Wolfe Vu… -dudo

-Sí, soy Vulturi, pero no, no te bajare-le dije divertida

-Bájame!-volvió a pedirme

-Aaay está bien, pero si te caes no es mi culpa, además ni pesas-le dije con fastidio al tiempo que lo bajaba con sumo cuidado, su calidez me encantaba, era como estar al sol, mi piel lo agradecía.

-¿Ainoa?-pregunto preocupado

-¿Si?-le respondí aturdida

-¿Qué tienes?-volvió a preguntarme

-Nada, estoy bien, es solo que pensaba en la enorme calidez de tu piel

-Soy cálido, pero es mi "estado" de licantropía-respondió tímido

-Me agrada-le asegure.-Le hace bien a mi piel- continúe

Sonrió reluciente.-Aquí es-me dijo

Quede asombrada.-Woow! Es muy linda tu casa-le dije

-Gracias, no es a lo que tú debes estar acostumbrada, pero…

-Debes ir a descansar-le interrumpí

Bostezo.-Tienes razón, hasta en la tarde dulzura-me dijo mientras se adentraba a su casa

-Te amo-le respondí


	18. Chapter 18

**Renesme POV**

Ainoa no había ido a la escuela y ni siquiera me había llamado, quería decirle que la perdonaba, que todo esto no ameritaba que la amistad tan linda que teníamos ella y yo no debía acabar así.

-¡No puedo más!-grite en mi mente

Tome el móvil que reposaba en mi tocador, y comencé a marcar, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Ainoa despues de que mi familia le tratara tan mal, el apellido no tenía que ser razón para eso.

-¿Alo?-respondió

-Ainoa, soy yo-le respondí

-Hola!-me dijo temerosa.-Me sorprende tu llamada.- continuo

-¿Ah sí?-pregunte

-Creí que me odiabas-aseguro

-No, emm…tengo que hablar contigo, pero no por teléfono ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?-le dije

-Claro que si, en un minuto estoy ahí, estoy cerca, así que tal vez en menos tiempo-contesto

-Nos vemos ahí-le dije confundida por su comentario

-Adiós-me dijo

Colgué. Tocaron la puerta.

-Vaya que es rápida- pensé mientras reía

-Vete de aquí- escuche un grito entre murmuros

Me apresure a bajar.

-Le he llamado yo-les dije para calmarlos

-Pero Nessie…

-Voy a salir, no me esperen para la cena-interrumpí

-Renesme! Espera!-

Cerré la puerta.

-Vamos por mi auto al garaje- le dije a Ainoa

Asintió.

Una vez en él, le di al acelerador profundamente y arranque al cien por ciento. No quería que mi padre me detuviera.

-Nessie, no conduzcas tan rápido, no me gusta la velocidad, me marea-me dijo Ainoa con timidez

-Iremos a un bosque-conteste

-No, al bosque no, ahí estará mi "familia"-contesto haciendo las comillas con sus dedos

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunte confundida

-Porque fui avisada por mi madre-me respondió

-¿Tu madre?-pregunte

-Didyme Vulturi, esposa de Marcus Vulturi-respondió

La mire sorprendida.

-Lo sé… soy una especie de "princesa"-contesto con fastidio

-Bueno, hemos llegado, es un bosque lejos de Forks, son los limites de Port Angeles-le dije

-Bajemos rápido, me he dado cuenta de que nos vienen siguiendo-me dijo nerviosa

-¿Qué?-pregunte asombrada

Asintió.-Avancemos más-le dije al tiempo que arrancaba nuevamente el coche

-Vamos a la Push-me dijo con ilusión

-¿A la Push?-pregunte

De repente, una camioneta color negro y vidrios blindados, nos cerró el paso, efectivamente nos venían siguiendo.

-No te asustes, le llamare a Jacob, para que nos ayude-dije tratando de parecer tranquila

-Bájate!-me dijo Félix con enorme furia

Obedecí al tiempo que me sujetaba.

Entonces, escuche a Ainoa gritar de dolor.

-Ayuda!-continuo con desesperación

-Si intervienes, morirás-me dijo Chelsea al tiempo que obstruía mi paso.

-Ainoa! Yo te perdono!-alcance a decir al tiempo que con esfuerzo veía su rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras era cargada por Demetri.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ainoa POV**

-_Ainoa yo te perdono-_las palabras de Renesme resonaron en mi cabeza haciéndome llorar nuevamente

-¿Hey niña? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Alec

-Deja de llorar que solo hemos cumplido ordenes-continuo Jane

-¿Ordenes de quien?-pregunte con voz triste

-De mi padre-respondió Chelsea

-Bájenme!-grite

Félix detuvo la camioneta de sopetón. Me baje.

-¿A dónde crees que vas niña?-pregunto Demetri

-Voy con MI amiga Renesme-respondí

Los presentes rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Tú amiga?-pregunto Hope

-Sí, MI amiga-conteste

-Mira niñita estúpida! Ya me tienes harta! Deja las cursilerías y súbete a la camioneta!-grito Chelsea

-No- lo- hare!-le dije

Jane suspiro.-Mira Ainoa, nosotros solamente cumplimos ordenes, así que por favor no nos dificultes más nuestro trabajo-me dijo Alec

-Alec tiene razón-dijo Jane

-La última vez que nos vimos, casi echas a perder todo, los lobos nos atacaron, casi muere Aftón a manos de la loba, la hermana de tu novio-prosiguió Félix

-Es cierto, esa niñita insoportable debe morir-dijo Jane con fastidio

-NO LO TOCARAS!-le grite

-Si no quieres que sufra… SUBETE A LA CAMIONETA!-me dijo Jane alterada

-No…!

Comencé a marcar un número.

-¿Bueno?-me dijo mi madre

-Madre, te necesito aquí, estamos en un bosque, no sé exactamente en donde-le dije muy nerviosa

Demetri me arrebato mi móvil.

-¿Bueno?-dijo

-Si mi señora, es su hija-continuo

-Estamos a las afueras del pueblo donde viven los Cullen-contesto

-Ok, la esperaremos mi lady-prosiguió

-Mi señora Didyme ha dicho que viene para acá, le di la ubicación exacta del enorme bosque-dijo con fastidio

A los pocos minutos, mi madre apareció

-Madre!-dije con alivio

-A llegado rápido mi señora-dijo Jane mientras hacia una leve reverencia

-Ese es mi otro talento Jane-respondió mi madre al tiempo que me abrazaba.- ¿Cuál es el problema bonita?-le pregunto a Chelsea

-Pregúnteselo a su adorada hija mi lady-respondió Chelsea con altanería

-No me hables así!-dijo mi madre mientras le daba una bofetada a Chelsea

-Disculpe mi falta señora-dijo Chelsea mientras hacia una reverencia

-¿Cuál es el problema Ai?-me pregunto mi madre

-No quiero ir con ellos-le dije

-Está bien, no iras con ellos, iras conmigo-dijo mi madre autoritaria

-No madre, no entiendes, ya no quiero ser una vulturi-le dije temerosa

-¡¿Qué?-replico mi madre

-Si me perdonas Ainoa, eso es una enorme estupidez-dijo Alec

-No para mí, me he cansado de esta familia, solo soy un objeto más, ya no quiero ser vampiro, quiero vivir en paz con mi amado y no quiero molestias- dije

-¿Serás una chupacabra?-pregunto Jane asombrada

-Si es necesario sí, me he dado cuenta de que los Cullen si me quieren-respondí al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en círculos

-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres hija?-pregunto mi madre

Asentí.

-Entonces ve, no te quitaremos el tiempo, juro que no tendrás cualquier interferencia de nuestra parte, pero por favor, no nos olvides, nunca olvides que te queremos y esperamos que nos visites-me dijo mi madre con tristeza

-Claro que si los visitare madre-le dije

-Vámonos chicos-dijo mi madre

-¿Podrían dejarme en Port Angeles? Debo hacer algo- dije confundida

-Claro! Ya es hora del crepusculo, así que no habrá problema-respondió mi madre

-Perfecto!-dije al tiempo que me subía a la camioneta


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward POV**

-Renesme Cullen!-grite desesperado

-¿Qué quieres papa?-pregunto con tristeza

-Por favor nena, debes comer algo-siguió Esme

-Déjenme sola por favor-dijo

-No Renesme! No te dejare sola!- le grite mientras le abrazaba

-Voy a perder a Ainoa! La perderé! Estoy segura de que voy a perderla!-sollozaba en mis brazos

-Tranquila preciosa-dijo Rose para tranquilizarla

El timbre sonó.-Es Ainoa-dijo Emmett esbozando una sonrisa

-¿En serio?-pregunto Nessie con ilusión

-Sí- aseguro

Sonreímos al unísono.

-Ve- alentó Alice

Nessie sonrió con nervios.-Gracias-dijo al tiempo que salía de su recamara.

**Renesme POV**

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Ainoa, todo lo que paso, nos afecto mucho; pero dentro de todo eso, yo la perdonaba, y muy en el fondo me la alegraba que ella fuera una vampira…

-Hola chiquilla-me dijo

Todavía no me acostumbraba a verla tal y como es.-Hola Ai-respondí al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

-¿Cómo está la nena más linda del mundo?-pregunto

Me sonroje.- Bien-respondí.- ¿y tú?-continúe

-Feliz.-respondió

-¿Por?-pregunte

-Porque me perdonaste- respondió

Sonreí.- ¿Qué traes ahí?-pregunte al tiempo que le señalaba una bolsa que trai en las manos

-Tu vestido-me dijo sonriente

Abrí los ojos como platos.- ¿De veras?-pregunto

-Sí-respondió con una sonrisa

-Te quiero mucho bonita-le dije al tiempo que le daba un abrazo

Comenzó a llorar.-¿Qué tiene?-le dije

-Yo también te quiero.-me dijo

-Te conozco bastante, tú tienes algo-le dije

Suspiró.-veamos tu vestido, te platicare despues.-me dijo

Abrí la bolsa con ansias. Grite emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo tía Alice

- Mira-le dije al tiempo que le enseñaba el vestido de novia

-Wooow!-dijo mi familia al unísono

-Está realmente hermoso-dijo tía Rose

-Que buen gusto tienes Ainoa-felicito mi abue

-Gracias-dijo Ainoa

-Es muy lindo-dijo mi papá con fastidio

-¿Lindo?-pregunto mi madre.-Es divino!- continuo

-Eres muy gentil al hacer esto Ainoa-dijo tía Alice

-No es nada-respondió Ainoa

-Debemos arreglarte el vestido, digo, hacerle ajustes-dijo mi mama

-Ok-dije.-¿Nos dejarían solas por favor?-continué

-Pero Nessie, debemos medirte el….

-Déjennos solas por favor-insistí

-Está bien-dijo mi abue Esme

-Ya llegue familia-dijo mi abue Carlisle al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.-Oh… emmm….yo lo siento-continuo al tiempo que le hacía señas a la familia de retirarse

-Ahora sí, dime ¿qué cosa tienes?-le dije

-Es mi familia-respondió triste

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-le pregunte

-No están de acuerdo con mis decisiones-respondió

-¿Qué decisiones?-pregunte confundida

-he decidido…-balbuceo.-he decidido dejar a mi familia. –soltó

La mire sorprendida.-¿Dejaras a los vulturi?-le pregunte aun en shock

-Si-respondió tímida

-Wooow!-dije incrédula

-Mi mamá ya lo sabe, y ella me apoya, pero todos mis "primos" están en desacuerdo-me dijo al tiempo que hacia comillas con sus dedos

-¿Tus primos?-pregunte

-La guardia vulturi-afirmo.-Entonces….

-Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo-dije con una sonrisa

-Pero y tus padres….

-Ellos te aceptaran, pero obvio si prometes seguir nuestra dieta-le dije

-Claro que sí!-me dijo emocionada al tiempo que me daba un cálido abrazo

-Bienvenida a la familia Ainoa-le dije

-Ainoa Wolfe Cullen-dijo asombrada

-Wooow! Se oye muy lindo-afirme

-Pues vamos a darles la buena nueva de una vez ¿no?-dijo

-Pues si tu quieres -dije con una gran sonrisa

-Háblales por favor-me pidió

-Familia!-grite

-¿Si Nessie?-preguntaron al unísono

-Ainoa tiene algo que decirles-dije a la expectativa


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella POV **

-No, no y no!-repetía Edward con desesperación

-Edward! Por favor! Cálmate! Deja hablar a Ainoa!-dijo Carlisle

-Quiero ser parte de su familia-respondió Ainoa con seguridad

La miramos sorprendidos.-eh…emm…-balbuceo Carlisle

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Esme

Ainoa asintió.-Por mi bienvenida-dije

-Por mi también-prosiguió Rosalie

-Bienvenida a la familia sobrinita-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

-Bienvenida-continuo Jasper

-Genial! Ya tengo nueva compañera de compras!-repetía Alice con emoción

-Bienvenida entonces-contesto Esme con felicidad

-La familia ha hablado-aseguro Carlisle

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Edward con enojo

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

-Buenos argumentos por favor-pidió Emmett divertido

-Simplemente porque es una vulturi-continuo Edward con muchísima ira

Renesme solo negó con la cabeza.-Pido derecho de réplica- dijo Ainoa suplicante

-Derecho concedido-continuo Carlisle con autoridad

-Como dice Edward, los vulturi no cambiamos fácilmente, pero yo con ustedes llevo ocho años, he visto su vivir y me he hecho amiga de Renesme-contesto Ainoa

-Es cierto, Ainoa es prácticamente una miembro más de la familia-dijo Esme con ternura

Renesme sonrió.- Y así me siento.-dijo Ainoa con orgullo

-Ha decido dejar de beber sangre humana-soltó Renesme de repente

Todos miramos a Ainoa en shock.-Así es. -respondió con orgullo

-¿En serio?-pregunto Edward con asombro

-Sí-respondió Ainoa

-Pues felicidades por tu decisión-felicito Jasper

-Siendo así bienvenida-dijo Edward con una sincera sonrisa

-Perfecto, entonces bienvenida a la familia-dijo Carlisle

-Ainoa Wolfe Cullen-continuo Nessie orgullosa

Aplaudimos emocionados.

-Pero…

-Esperen!-grito Alice mientras tenía una visión

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Edward con enojo

-Los vulturi-respondió Alice con timidez

-Lo sabia! Sabía que mi decisión no le iba a gustar a tío Aro!-dijo Ainoa con desesperación

-¿Eres sobrina de Aro?-pregunto Carlisle asombrado

-Sí-respondió

-¿Quién es tu padre?-pregunto Carlisle

-Marco Vulturi-contesto Ainoa

-¡¿Qué?-repetimos al unísono mientras Ainoa se sonrojaba

-Callen!-dijo Alice

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Los vulturi, han venido por Ainoa, vienen con su guardia, están dispuestos a luchar si fuese necesario-contesto Alice

-Llamemos a los lobos-dijo Renesme

-Hazlo, mientras nosotros nos preparamos-continuo Esme

-Esperen…no van a luchar, los conozco, no pelearan mientras yo esté de su lado- dijo Ainoa

-Pero debemos prevenirnos, ve a llamar a los lobos Nessie-dijo Carlisle.-Espero que funcione nuestra unión como la ultima vez.-continuo

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-pregunto Jasper

-diez minutos-contesto Alice

-Bella, necesito que mantengas tu escudo al cien, que no permitas que llegue a Ainoa-dijo Jasper

-Lo hare sin problemas-dije con orgullo

-Perfecto, ahora, solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen los lobos-dijo Rosalie con fastidio

-Mientras llegan, que les parece si se cambian de ropas, yo estaré vigilante ante cualquier cosa-dijo Alice.-Justamente, ayer fui de compras, vean que puede servirles. Traje incluso para Ainoa.-continuo

-Ok-dijimos al unísono

-Pero ¿y tú?-pregunte

-También iré-aseguro Alice con una sonrisa


	22. Chapter 22

**Jacob POV **

La llamada de Nessie me preocupo, así que enseguida llame a Sam y le explique la situación que se avecinaba, el, confundido hizo llamado a la manada y nos fuimos a la casa Cullen.

-Han llegado los lobos-grito la barbie de hielo

-Edward!-escuche a Bella gritar

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-pensé para Edward

-Carlie les explicara-contesto

-Solo es una charla con ellos, así que solo "defender", pero si es necesario, destrozar vampiros guardianes-contesto Renesme

-Eso nos encanta-volví a pensar

-Aceptaron-dijo Edward

-Ya vienen!-grito la duendecillo

-Acomódense-ordeno Carlisle

Obedecieron.

-Posición de ataque-dijo Sam

De repente, vi el paso veloz de tres capas negras adelante y más atrás el andar de más de diez capas negras.

Esto iba a ser muy difícil. Pero...divertido.

Aullé.


	23. Chapter 23

**Carlisle POV**

Todo estaba listo, otra batalla se aproximaba, el temor por perder a algún miembro de mi familia me invadía otra vez, pero sabía que, si quería triunfar, debía mantener la calma y no demostrar mi gran temor.

-Carlisle amigo mío!-dijo Aro con emoción

-Aro! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-dije falsamente emocionado al tiempo que le daba un abrazo

-Bastante ¿verdad amigo?-contesto

-Así es-dije con una falsa sonrisa.- Y… ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita de los señores?-pregunte

-Hemos venido a pedirles amablemente que devuelvan a Ainoa-contesto Marco

-Ainoa me ha dicho que ha decidido unirse a nosotros-dije con seguridad

-Si me permites intervenir, eso es una locura-dijo Caius con gran fastidio

Un grito se escucho.

-_Bien hecho_-pensé solo para Edward

-_Fue el escudo de Bella padre, creo que aun no encuentran la manera de perforarlo-_pensó

-_Dile a Bella que lo mantenga lo más activo posible que pueda y que, si es posible mantenga activado el modo "repeler"_-conteste rápidamente

-Pero ¿Por qué una locura querido Caius?-pregunte

-Porque ella no se acostumbraría a su "vegetarianismo"-dijo al tiempo que hacia las comillas con sus dedos

-¿y porque supones eso querido tío?-pregunto Ainoa

-Nena, por favor, reflexiona, tú estas acostumbrada a lo mejor-dijo mi padre

-Los cullen podrían darle una buena vida-replico mi madre

-Calla Didyme!- dijo Caius

-Mi madre tiene razón, los cullen podrían perfectamente darme una buena vida-dijo Ainoa

-Sí, pero tú eres una sucesora al trono, así que por favor no te conformes con limosnas-protesto Caius

Edward gruño.- Padre, por favor, tu sabes que mamá y yo tenemos razón-replico Ainoa

-Caius!-silencio Marco. -¿Aro puedo hablar contigo?-pidió

-Claro que si querido hermano!-respondió Aro

Otro grito se escucho.- _¿a quién afecto ahora el don de Bella?-_pensé

-_A Renata_-contesto Edward

Sonreí.

-Hemos tomado una decisión-aclaro Aro

Levante una ceja escéptico. -¿Sí? ¿Cuál?-pregunte

-No pelearemos, pero queremos preguntarle un par de cosas a Ainoa-dijo Caius con fastidio

-Pregunten-aseguro Ainoa mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

-¿De verdad quieres permanecer a el clan Cullen? ¿Seguirás su dieta sin tanta dificultad?-comenzó Caius.

- Claro que quiero permanecer a la familia Cullen-respondió Ainoa recalcando la palabra "familia". -¿Dificultad? Pues supongo que será difícil, pero soy una chica de retos y este es uno muy interesante, así que sí, la seguiré. –prosiguió.

-¿Qué te impulso a dejar a tu clan?-soltó Sulpicia

-El cariño profundo por Renesme, ella ha sido una muy buena amiga, y es lo menos con lo que le puedo corresponder. –respondió

-Por ultimo… ¿Nos visitaras?, porque la verdad no quiero perder contacto contigo hija querida-dijo Marco con melancolía

-Pero claro que los visitare!-respondió.-Oh padre! Yo también te extrañare!-prosiguió Ainoa con profunda tristeza

Marco sonrió.-te amo.-le dijo

-Y yo a ti padre-correspondió

-Te extrañare mucho hija mía-dijo Didyme al tiempo que le daba un cálido abrazo

-Y yo a ti madre-respondió

-Cuida bien a mi sobrina Carlisle-me pidió Aro

-Por supuesto que la cuidare bien-dije sincero

-Una cosa más-dijo Ainoa

-¿Sí?-pregunto Didyme

-No quiero visitas inesperadas-contesto al tiempo que miraba a la guardia

-No las tendrás hija, tenlo por seguro-respondió Marco

-Perfecto, entonces, los veo pronto familia-contesto Ainoa

-Nos vemos despues hija-dijo Didyme

Entonces, los lobos enseguida volvieron a su forma humana y la formación de ataque de cada uno, se rompió, pero lo más importante fue que mi temor más grande, había sido sustituido por una inmensa alegría, una vez más habíamos triunfado, una vez más el amor de familia fue lo que reino en un ambiente lleno de tensión, una vez más fui capaz de salvar a mi familia que ahora contaba con un miembro más.

Ainoa Wolfe Cullen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ainoa POV**

Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez que vi a mi familia, todo había cambiado desde entonces, los cullen habían sido muy amables conmigo al darme muestras de apoyo ante la desesperación que me invadía por no beber sangre humana, mis ojos habían cambiado de un carmesí vivo a un dorado intenso, la sangre animal no me satisfacía, tenía que probar un humano pronto o moriría de angustia.

-¡Esto es desesperante!- grite en mi mente

-Tranquila Ainoa, sé que es difícil al principio, pero todo mejora despues de un tiempo-alentó Edward al tiempo que entraba a mi recién decorada recamara

-Esto es desesperante-le dije ansiosa

-Lo sabemos, todos nosotros hemos pasado por eso-siguió.-Te dijimos que sería difícil pero que te acostumbraras.-aseguro

-Lo sé, pero yo quise aceptar esto y ahora me estoy volviendo loca!-le dije desesperada

-Tú le dijiste a tu familia que aceptabas el reto fascinada ¿no? Pues ahora debes cumplir ese reto!-me dijo con ansiedad

-Tienes razón-le dije.-además se lo he prometido a Renesme y no puedo fallarle-seguí

-Hasta el momento, de los animales que has probado ¿Cuál ha sido tu favorito?-pregunto

-El puma-respondí

-Woow! Es mi favorito igual!-me dijo visiblemente emocionado

-Es que es el que tiene el pulso más parecido a un humano, además su sangre no sabe tan mal-dije

-¿Quieres ir a cazar?-invito

-¿Quién mas ira?-pregunte

-Pues, esperaba que solo fuéramos tu y yo-me respondió

-Pero…

-Tranquila, no es con doble intención ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hago para que podamos conocernos más-interrumpió

-Bueno siendo así, acepto-dije

-Perfecto, cámbiate y nos vemos en diez minutos-dijo

-Ok-respondí

**Alec POV **

-Esta misión es un tanto difícil, espiar a una niña malcriada no tiene nada de "importante", me aburro demasiado-me dije

-Hey! Y esta niña ¿A dónde diablos cree que va?-volví a decirme al tiempo que me levantaba de el "frío" suelo

-Síguela!- ordeno Jane

-Ya te habías tardado querida hermana-dije con fastidio

-¿Ya viste con quien va?-pregunto

-Con Edward-respondí

-Esto nos puede ser muy útil-dijo con voz maquiavélica

-¿Cómo porque?-pregunte

-Ash! Alec! Deja de preguntar bobadas y ve a buscar 1 cámara fotográfica!-me grito

-Tengo una en mi mochila-dije

-¿Qué? ¿Para que tr… bah! Tu solo dámela-dijo mi hermanita con fastidio mientras me arrebataba la cámara de mis manos.

-_Wow! Que acercamientos! Perfecto! Wow! Qué bien posan para la cámara!-_repetía una y otra vez

-¿Jane?-pregunte

-Espera! No me interrumpas!-respondió al tiempo que sacaba mas fotografías.-Perfecto! Ya tengo la fotografía perfecta!-continuó con maldad

Río maquiavélicamente.-¿Qué harás?-le pregunté

-Mi trabajo-me respondió con una sonrisa. -¿Nos podemos ir ya?-pregunto con fastidio

-Vámonos-dije resignado

**Alice POV**

Todo para la boda de Renesme y Jacob estaba listo, los padrinos, el vestido, el banquete, los invitados, la decoración y el lugar de la recepción así como el lugar de la luna de miel, únicamente faltaba el traje del novio y la lista de invitados del mismo.

Marque su número.

-¿Alo?-conteste

-¿Hola?-pregunto dudoso

-Soy Alice Cullen-le dije

-Ah! ¿Qué pasa duendecilla?-dijo divertido

_-Maldito Emmett y su mal apodo_-pensé con fastidio.-Solo te llamo para saber sí…

-Si ya tengo listo mi traje-dijo

-Así es-conteste

-Sip, ya está listo, es blanco y muy lindo como me lo pediste-dijo con sarcasmo

-Dímelo en serio-conteste con fastidio

-¡Qué sí!-grito

-No me grites maldito perro pulgoso-le dije enojada

-No me provoques duendecilla porque mira que últimamente mi humor no es el mejor-me dijo con voz temblorosa

-Perfecto, y ¿tu lista de invitados?-dije para desviar el tema

-También esta lista ya, igualmente y tú te encargaras de hacer todos los "pedidos" requeridos para ellos ¿no?-dijo

-Claro! Tú déjame eso a mí-dije con orgullo

-Ok, entonces… ¿algo más?-dijo

-Este…emm… sí-dije nerviosa

-Dime-respondió

-También quiero que sepas que ya tengo todo preparado en la isla Esme, el lugar donde pasaran una maravillosa semana de luna de miel-dije emocionada

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto exaltado. -¿En la isla Esme?-continuo

-Sí-respondí. -¿Por?-pregunte nerviosa

-No, no y no!-dijo con furia

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

-Porque ahí estuvieron Edward y Bella hace quince años, cuando concibieron a Renesme-contesto aún alterado

-Ahí por favor!-dije.-Eso ya es pasado.-continué

-Sí pero a mí…

-A ti todavía te duele-interrumpí

-Sí-dijo avergonzado

-Pues, precisamente para tus "complejitos" he mandado a construir una cabaña solo para ustedes solos muy lejos de la de Edward y Bella-le dije con fastidio

-Pero…

-Pero nada! Esta vez si no hay pero que valga! No pongas pretextos inútiles perro idiota!-le dije enojada

-Uy! La duendecilla ya se enojo! Que miedo tengo!-dijo con sarcasmo

-Eso era todo! Ahora adiós! Que tengo cosas más importantes que pelear con un perro pulgoso como tú!-dije con enojo al tiempo que le colgaba

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.-¿Alo?-dije

-Tú a mi no me cuelgas loca obsesionada por las compras!-me contesto Jacob furioso

-¿A no? ¿Quieres ver que sí?- dije con tono irónico

-Escucha! No podemos seguir así, pronto seremos…parientes-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Tienes razón-dije con vergüenza.-Bueno ¿podrías traerme tu traje?-pregunte para cambiar de tema

-Claro que sí, además tengo ganas de ir a ver a mi ángel-me respondió. -¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?-pregunto

-Hoy mismo sí te es posible-respondí

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos ahí en una hora-me dijo

-Ok, nos vemos aquí-dije con pesar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Esme POV **

-¿Puede firmar aquí?-me dijo el mensajero

Obedecí.

-¿Qué es esto?-me pregunte al tiempo que abría un pequeño sobre color blanco

-Familia!-grite horrorizada

-¿Qué pasa Esme?-pregunto Carlisle

-A la sala…. ¡ahora!-ordene alterada

Una vez ahí dije.-Miren esto.-mientras mostraba las fotografías

-Pero que…-dijo Bella mientras le arrebataba las fotografías a Emmett

-Esto no es posible! Debe ser una mentira!-repetía furiosa

-Hemos llegado familia-dijo Edward al tiempo que entraba a la casa

Lo miramos con furia. -¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido

-¿Qué hicimos?-pregunto Ainoa con timidez

-Que no hicieron-dijo Renesme al tiempo que le mostraba las fotografías

-Pero esto… ¡esto es una vil mentira!-dijo Ainoa furiosa

-¿Quién te dio esto?-pregunto Edward

-Un mensajero…-dije dudosa

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Alice horrorizada

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Esto es una farsa! ¡Un mal fotomontaje!-dijo Edward

Alice entro en shock.-Sí, y creo que ya se dé quien viene-continuo Ainoa.-Sí, sino ¿Quién mas llevaría una cámara fotográfica a las entrañas del bosque?-proseguía como repitiéndose así misma

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Renesme con enojo en la voz

-Alec Vulturi-aseguro

-¡¿Qué?-preguntamos al unísono

Asintió.-Además… según sé nunca ningún humano nunca se para por aquí ¿no es raro que un mensajero venga?-continuo

Emmett río.-Es cierto-afirmo Carlisle

Ainoa quedo pensativa.-¿Qué pasa querida?-pregunto Rosalie

-Ya sé quién es el supuesto mensajero-respondió

-¿Quién?-pregunto Bella visiblemente avergonzada

-Natasha Vulturi-respondió con seguridad

-¿Quién? –pregunte confundida

-Un guardián que tiene el don de cambiar de forma-contesto

-Ah!-dije

-Pero esto lo arreglo yo! ¿Podrían darme las fotos por favor?-dijo Ainoa

-Pero ¿a dónde vas a ir?-pregunto Alice más calmada

-A ajustar cuentas-contesto segura

-No Ainoa tú…

-Ah! Es algo que debo hacer por favor no intenten detenerme-silencio Ainoa

Renesme suspiro profundamente.-Perfecto, entonces ve, te estaremos esperando-alentó Nessie.

-No tardare mucho-dijo al tiempo que salía de la casa

-Que te vaya bien-dije para mí misma.

**Ainoa POV**

-Papá!-le dije al tiempo que le hacía una reverencia

-Ainoa! ¡Qué gusto verte!-respondió al tiempo que me daba un cálido abrazo.-Didyme!-grito

-¿Sí cariño?-pregunto mi madre.-Ainoa! ¿Qué haces aquí?-continuo emocionada

-He venido a reclamarles…

La sonrisa de mi madre se desvaneció. -¿Reclamarnos qué?-pregunto tío Caius

-Seguro tú has sido el culpable tío querido-le dije con furia

-No, no fue el, fui yo-dijo tío Aro mientras entraba a la recámara de mi padre

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice yo?-dije con ansia mientras comenzaba a sollozar

Mi madre me abrazo. –Tranquilízate hija.-me consoló.- ¿Qué hizo o qué? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto mamá confundida

-Mande a vigilarla-confeso tío Aro

-¿Qué?-pregunto papá. -¡Aro!-replicó

-Solo era una prueba, quería ver el vivir de tu hija querida, quería ver como se la estaba pasando-respondió mi tío mientras reía

-Que bien te ves con esos ojos dorados, te sientan muy bien-bufo tío Caius mientras acompañaba a tío Aro con sus risas

-Pero…tú tienes algo más, porque no creo que solo hayas venido porque tenías "vigilancia"-dijo mi madre con preocupación al tiempo que hacia las comillas con sus dedos

-Mira-le enseñe el pequeño sobre

-¿Qué tiene que ver?-pregunto

-Mira su contenido-le respondí mientras le entregaba el sobre

-Wow! Ainoa! Que buen gusto tienes! Edward es guapísimo! ¿Dejaras a Seth?-dijo mi madre con distintos tonos

-Cálmate madre-le pedí.-No haría semejante locura-respondí

-Entonces porque…-Ya entendí porque has venido-dijo.-Eres un maldito Aro!-continuo

-Gracias querida, viniendo de ti es un alago-respondió sínicamente tío Aro

Tío Caius río aún más.-Deja de reírte querido Caius-pidió "amablemente" mi madre

-Vaya que ha sido un buen detalle de Jane lo de las fotografías-confeso mi tío Aro sin vergüenza alguna pero con atisbo de sorpresa en la voz

-No te sirvió de mucho-dije burlona

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto ante mi sonrisa

-Que no te sirvió de mucho, porque nadie creyó nada sobre esas fotografías-le repetí

-Pero a mí no me preocupa eso-dijo con shock

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mi padre

-dije que ha sido un buen detalle porque me sirvieron para ver como cazan los cullen ¡Vaya que lo hacen bien!-contesto mi tío aun con sorpresa al tiempo que miraba una vez más las fotografías

Sonreí, mi tío tenía razón, los Cullen eran buenos cazando.-Opino lo mismo-dije con sinceridad

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste mal-soltó tío Caius

-¿De veras opina eso?-pregunte sorprendida ante su comentario

-Sí-afirmo

-Pero Edward es aún mejor que yo-dije

-Ainoa tiene razón-dijo tío Aro.-Míralo.-pidió mientras le entregaba una fotografía

-Wow!-dijo tío Caius.-Tienes razón, termina limpio-continuó

-Aún así, tú no lo hiciste tan mal-dijo mi padre con orgullo

-Gracias padre, es un alago que usted lo diga-le respondí

_Mi padre me sonrió._

-Bueno pero a lo que venía-solté con enojo pero con un nudo en la garganta

Me miraron escépticos.-No quiero más molestias.-escupí con furia

-Pero hija…

-Pero nada, esto comenzando muy bien con los Cullen así que no quiero que idioteces como esta me echen a perder lo que con _mucho_ esfuerzo trato de conseguir-dije enojada

-Es cierto, mi hija está batallando, Sulpicia me lo ha dicho-prosiguió mi madre

-Tía Sulpicia-dije para mí misma mientras sonreía

-Con más razón debe tener vigilancia-insistió tío Aro

-Los Cullen son muy buenos conmigo, no sufro nada con ellos, mucho menos con Renesme-dije para desilusionar a tío Aro

-Pero…Es su dieta-respondí.-Es difícil-confesé

Rieron al unísono.-Te lo dije-dijo tío Caius

-Nada como un humano!-bufo tío Aro

-Seguramente te está volviendo loca no probar la deliciosa sangre de un rico humano-dijo mi madre al tiempo que sus ojos se le oscurecían

-Sí-volví a confesar con vergüenza

-¿Quieres probar uno?-tentó tío Aro

Mis ojos se oscurecieron y mi boca se lleno de ponzoña.-No!-mentí

-Vamos hija… tu sabes que deseas tener el sabor de la sangre de un humano-susurro a mi oído mi madre con voz seductora.

-No!-volví a mentir

-Tú sabes que sí…-dijo mi padre

-Tus ojos dicen lo contrario de lo que tus palabras profesan-prosiguió tío Caius

-Debo tener autocontrol-dije ansiosa

-¿Autocontrol? ¿Qué es eso?-bromeo tío Aro mientras reía

-No me cambien el tema-dije rápidamente.-No quiero más molestias que me metan en problemas ¿ok?-continué

Mi madre suspiro profundamente.-Ok-dijo

-Así lo haremos, tratare de no molestar a la señorita-dijo tío Aro con una falsa sonrisa

-¿Alguien que lo diga en serio?-pregunte

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?-pregunto falsamente triste

-¿Alguien?-volví a preguntar

-Nadie te molestara-dijo mi madre

Sonreí.-Perfecto-conteste.-Ahora, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer-dije

-Nos vemos en la boda de tu amiga o debería decir… ¿hermana?-dijo tío Aro con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Por fin era sincero!

-Solo di Renesme-pedí

-Nos vemos en la boda de Renesme-corrigió

-Hasta luego-dije con nostalgia al tiempo que salía apresurada de la habitación de mi padre.

¡Cuánto me dolía dejar a mi familia!


	26. Chapter 26

**Jacob POV **

Tenía que ir a la casa Cullen, otra vez. Aunque amaba a Renesme el olor dulce y empalagoso de esa casa me asqueaba, ya no lo soportaba.

Llegue a la casa rápidamente gracias a mi nuevo auto, aunque… yo prefería correr como lobo.

Baje con pesar de lo calientito del auto. Toque a la puerta, para mí fortuna abrió mi futura esposa.

Sonreí.-Hola-le dije lentamente

-Jake!-dijo con euforia mientras me abrazaba efusivamente.-Te extrañe.-continuo

-Yo también te extrañe hermosura-dije

Se sonrojo levemente. Me encantaba ese rubor.

-Te ves muy linda con ese color en tus mejillas-continué

Se sonrojo aún más y solo se limito a darme un tierno beso.

Se oyó un aclare de garganta.

-Edward-dije fastidiado

-¿A qué has venido?-pregunto falsamente

-Tú ya lo sabes-respondí. Lo cierto es que lo supo desde que baje de mi auto.

-Papá por favor no empieces-dijo mi ángel

Edward suspiro con ira.

-Edward!-llamo Bella

-¿A qué has venido amor?-pregunto Ness con dulzura

-Tu querida tía la duendecita me ha llamado-respondí al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura

-¿Para qué?-pregunto confundida

-Para entregarle esto-dije al tiempo que le mostraba mi traje recién salido de la tintorería

-¿Puedo ver?-pregunto con ternura

-Ah, ah ah!-dijo la duendecita.-No!-continuo al tiempo que me arrebataba el traje

-¿Por qué tía?-pregunto Nessie con irritación mientras fruncía tenuemente su ceño.

-Solo falta una semana para la boda, espera para verlo -contesto con la misma irritación

Frunció su ceño aun más. Se veía adorable, cada rasgo de ella era adorable. La mire como un tonto. Cada vez me enamoraba más de ella.

-Hey tú! deja de mirar así a mi hija!-dijo Bella con fastidio

Sacudí la cabeza.- Es que la amo-dije como un tonto

Mi ángel sonrió. -¿irías conmigo?-le susurre

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Lo tome como un sí.

-Papá, mamá voy a salir con Jake-dijo. Estaba en lo correcto.

Sonreí en respuesta.

-La traeré temprano-dije con seguridad

-A las nueve en punto-soltó Edward

-Perfecto-dije

-Voy por mi bolso-prosiguió

-Wow! ¿Tú escogiste tu traje?-soltó con asombro la duendecita

Asentí.-Tienes buen gusto-felicito

-Gracias-conteste sincero

-Perfecto, ahora vámonos-dijo mi ángel

Sonreí ampliamente.-Las damas primero-dije al tiempo que le abría la puerta

-Tráela temprano-pidió el doc Colmillos

-Así será-le conteste

-¿Amor?-le dije

-¿Sí?-pregunto

-Te amo ¿sabes?-dije con ternura

Esbozo una ancha sonrisa.-Yo también te amo-contesto

-Pase usted futura señora de Black-dije juguetón al tiempo que le abría la puerta del automóvil

Río angelicalmente mientras entraba al auto. -¿te gusto tu regalo de cumpleaños?-pregunto ya en el auto.

-Me encanto-conteste honesto

-Es un buen automóvil-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana del auto

-Sí, pero un mal regalo-dije con fastidio. Debí haberme callado.

Su carita torno una tristeza profunda. –Bájame -pidió

-¿Qué dije?-pregunte confundido

-Solo bájame o me bajo yo-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-No lo hare-dije

-Ok, me bajo yo-contesto al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto.

-No amor, espera, puedes dañarte-dije nervioso

-Pues para el auto-dijo furiosa

Contuve lágrimas, nunca me había hablado así. Obedecí.

Se bajo del auto.-Hey!-le dije al darle un rápido alcance

-Suéltame!- pidió desesperada

-Amor, amor, amor ¿Qué pasa?-exigí al tiempo que con un rápida maniobra la obligaba a verme

Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.-Preciosa ¿Qué hice?-pregunte triste

-Despreciarme-dijo cortante

-¿Yo? ¡Já!-dije.-Nunca haría eso-asegure

-Claro que lo hiciste-dijo mientras me daba la espalda

-Solo dije mi opinión-conteste

Desvaneció. Estaba llorando en el suelo. ¡_Qué estúpido soy!_-me dije

-Amor ¿Por qué lloras así?-pregunte

-Ya te lo dije-me dijo cortante

-Pero preciosa…

-Pero nada, ya te lo he dicho, me duele que rechaces mis regalos-contesto entre sollozos

-¡Pero si te dije que me encanto!-dije con resignación

-Aún así-prosiguió.-Dijiste "si pero un mal regalo" ¡eso me dolió muchísimo!-dijo mientras sollozaba

Trate de abrazarla.- Suéltame!-volvió a gritarme mientras se levantaba

Comencé a llorar. Ella se volteo.

-Es mejor que terminemos-soltó. Palabras que me rasgaron el alma

-¿Qué?-pregunte triste

-Lo que oíste-dijo al tiempo que corría a los adentros del espeso bosque

Me quede en shock. Aquí pasaba algo más.

-Renesme, por favor-suplique. -¡Es una grandiosa estupidez!-dije con desesperación

-¿Estupidez?-pregunto con enojo

Asentí. Ella me abofeteo fuertemente. Corrió aún más.

La encontré llorando abrazada a un árbol. La tome de la cintura.

-Por favor amor, no me dejaste terminar mi frase-rogué

-No quiero escucharte-dijo triste. La solté.

-Por favor mi ángel, tú sabes que yo te amo-dije

-Yo te amaba-dijo. Eso me rasgo aún más el pecho. -¿Qué dices?-pregunte con decepción

-Yo te amaba-repitió

-Eso lo cambia todo-dije con tristeza

-Si tú no puedes soportar la idea de que yo sea de buena posición económica, nuestra relación no funcionara-dijo con voz áspera

-Nunca dije eso!-grite ansioso. Mi ángel no podía hacerme esto.-_Soy un estúpido-_me repetí

-Pero yo te lo estoy diciendo-dijo con voz cortante

-¿Hay alguien más?-pregunte

-Claro que no! ¿Ves? ¡Encima desconfías de mi!-contesto con irritación.-_Soy un estúpido-_volví a decirme

-No entiendo porque quieres terminar conmigo-dije con demasiada tristeza

-Ya te lo dije-contesto cortante

-Es que tu sabes que no me gusta que me des limosnas!-dije desesperado con voz irritada.-_Soy un estúpido!_-volví a repetirme

-¿Crees que te doy limosnas?-pregunto con tristeza

-No-afirme

-Por favor Jake! ¡Lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones!-grito desesperada pero con atisbo de tristeza

-Lo sé-asegure

-¿Entonces?-exigió

-Es que me siento inútil-admití con vergüenza

Río a carcajadas. Me sonroje.

-Es verdad- conteste

-Es solo algo de lo mucho que te daré-me dijo con picardía al tiempo que me daba un corto beso. Me había perdonado.

-No!-replique.-Se que tu estas acostumbrada a lo mejor, pero yo voy a trabajar duro para poder dártelo-continúe irritado.

Volvió a reír.-mi familia nos ayudara-afirmo

-No me importa!-le dije con enojo

Volvió la tristeza a su rostro.-No te pongas así dulzura-pedí

-Es que…-corto con un suspiro de tristeza

-Piensas que no te dejare ver a tu familia-advertí

Asintió.-Pues te equivocas-afirme

Esbozo una amplia sonrisa.-Te amo-me dijo con ternura

-Y tu locura de…

-Sh!-siseó al tiempo que llevaba una mano a mis labios y la otra a su largo y hermoso cabello

Sonreí. -¿A dónde me ibas a llevar?-me pregunto

-A la Push-conteste

-Pues cambiemos los planes, con todo esto se me quitaron las ganas de ir a algún lado-dijo con cansancio

-Tus deseos son órdenes-dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

Río. –Quedémonos aquí-pidió

Me mordí el labio.- ¿Sabes? Te ves muy sexy cuando te muerdes el labio así-dijo con picardía

Me sonroje. -Te amo-me susurro al oído al tiempo que me abrazaba con sensualidad

No resistí, sus labios me llamaban, extrañaba su calor y su dulce sabor, así que sin pensarlo, la bese con toda la pasión y amor posible. Pero, el calor subió demasiado…

-Renesme-dije con voz entrecortada

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusto?-pregunto con respiración acelerada

-Me encanto-dije despacio

-¿Entonces?-pregunto mientras se separaba bruscamente de mí

-No es el momento-conteste

-_De tal palo tal astilla_-pensé reprimiendo una sonrisa

Se entristeció.-vámonos-dijo

-¿Amor?-pregunte

Volteo la cabeza.

-Te deseo-asegure

Sonrío.-vámonos-volvió a pedir

-Estoy tan feliz!-grite lleno de alegría

Río angelicalmente.

-Yo también!-grito feliz

-Pronto serás Renesme Carlie Cullen de Black-dije sonriente

-Suena hermoso-contesto mientras reía

-Estoy desesperado-acepte

-¿Por?-pregunto

Me sonroje con demasía.-Por nada…olvídalo-dije rogando no hubiera entendido

-Estoy igual que tu-contesto dejándome en shock

Río a carcajadas por mi reacción.-_Solo faltan tres días_-me dije con resignación al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente

-No puedo creerlo!-dijo de repente

Abrí los ojos como platos.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte espantado

-Faltan tres días!-soltó con desbordada alegría

Sonreí ampliamente, yo estaba igual de feliz, pero la idea de que Alice Cullen organizo la fiesta me daba muy mal espina.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto

-Las diez de la noche-dije nervioso

-¿qu...qu…Qué?-tartamudeo ansiosa

Asentí. Se pregunto algo a sí misma.

-¡mierda!-dijo sorprendiéndome

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto aturdido

Se sonrojo como un tomate.-Perdona por la grosería-dijo avergonzada.-Es que creo que olvide mi móvil en el auto, y me puse muy nerviosa.-explicó

Solo sonreí.-Di algo-pidió

-Se me hizo… ¿sexy?-dije dudoso

Río a carcajadas mientras me daba un beso.-Te amo-soltó

-Yo también-conteste.-Pero debemos darnos prisa si no tu histérico padre nos encontrara y te quedaras viuda sin casarte-continué con sarcástica histeria.

-Tienes razón-dijo falsamente asustada

-Vamos-dije

-Espera-me pidió

-¿Sí?-pregunte

-¿Te puedo pedir dos cosas cariño?...buen…en realidad son tres-dijo en distintos tonos

-Claro que sipi-conteste

Sonrió con malicia. Esto no me iba a gustar.

-La primer cosa es que me lleves al auto tú-prosiguió

-Como cuando eras niña-dije despues de que con su habilidad me llevara a años atrás

Asintió.- Deseo concedido-continué.-¿la segunda?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Que me beses-pidió

-Pero si hace un rato…y casi pasa es…

-Quiero que lo hagas otra vez-exigió con el ceño fruncido. Un típico berrinche. Reprimí una sonrisa.

-Ok-conteste con pesar.-¿Y la tercera?-pregunte con nervio

-Que me hagas el amor aquí mismo-dijo despacio

-Renesme…

-Dices que me deseas ¿no? Demuéstramelo-exigió

-Pero ¿y tus padres?-dije nervioso con la esperanza de que mis débiles excusas sirvieran

-Ya me las arreglare-contesto

-Renesme-suplique sin éxito

-Por favor Jacob!-pidió.-¿sabes cuánto he esperado esto?-pregunto ansiosa

-Renesme-volví a decir con nerviosismo

-Te lo suplico, Jake. Hazme tuya.-susurro a mi oído haciéndome estremecer

-No! Por favor! Por favor! No me hagas esto!—suplique desesperado. Todo fue inútil.

-Te amo-susurro mientras me daba un apasionado beso que termino por destruir mi orgullo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Renesme POV**

Los rayos del sol golpearon mi cara, el aire fresco arremolinaba mi enmarañado cabello, Jacob a mi lado, y yo siendo la mujer más dichosa del planeta entero.

No había sido un buen lugar para entregarme a el amor de mi existencia, pero no me importaba, el estaba a mi lado y había aceptado hacerme su mujer, eso me volvió loca de felicidad. Pero ahora venia la parte más difícil. Mis padres.

-buenos días dulzura-dijo Jake somnoliento mientras se tallaba los ojos

-hola mi lobito-conteste con una sonrisa amplia al tiempo que buscaba mi ropa de entre los árboles

-¿Qué haces amor?-pregunto aturdido

-Buscar mi ropa-respondí

-Pero ¿Qué?-dijo eufórico.-Renesme-replico

-¿Sí?-respondí con picardía cínica

-¡¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-pregunto furioso

-Tú y yo…

Pego un grito ahogado.- ¡No, no y no! ¡No pudo haber pasado!-repetía con nervio mientras buscaba su ropa

-Sipi, si paso-dije con felicidad.- ¿quieres ver?-le pregunte

-No, no quiero ver-respondió con fastidio.-vámonos, te llevare a tu casa-dijo con molestia

Me plante frente a él. –Explícame que pasa-le dije triste

-Sabes que te amo, pero yo quería hacer las cosas diferentes, algo más lindo-me dijo mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio

-Pero yo fui la culpable, deseaba que esto pasara-dije apenada

-No amor, la culpa fue de los dos-dijo con voz áspera

-Pero tú no querías y yo…

-Sh!-siseo.-Yo también lo deseaba-dijo con ternura

Sonreí.-Eres tan hermosa-dijo con amor al tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura

-Tú también eres muy guapo-conteste mientras le daba un dulce beso

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto

-Las seis de la mañana-dije con pesar. No quería separarme de él.

Abrió los ojos como platos.-Debemos irnos ya-soltó con nervio

-No quiero irme-dije al tiempo que hacia un puchero como tía Alice

-Mi ángel-reprocho

-Es que estoy muy feliz y si voy a mi casa, todo va a cambiar-dije

-Estoy igual que tú-confeso.-_No quiero más a esa casa_-susurro bajito

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

Se sonrojo.-Es que el olor es insoportable-admitió avergonzado

-Sé cómo arreglarlo-dije recordando a Ainoa

-¿Sí?-pregunto confundido

Asentí.-Pero ahora, vámonos ya-continuo

-Oye amor-dije para interrumpir su caminata

-Dime-contesto con fastidio

-¿Le enseño a mi madre lo que pasó?-pregunte con suma vergüenza

Quedo en shock. Reprimí una sonrisa.

-Si tu así lo quieres-contesto

-Así será-dije

Se sonrojo.

-Ahora sí, vámonos-dije mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

**Ainoa POV **

Renesme estaba "desaparecida" sus padres familia tenía diferentes "emociones", Edward estaba furioso, Carlisle preocupado, Esme confundida, Rosalie con una sonrisa, Emmett jugueteando, Jasper feliz, Bella más feliz aún y yo solo estaba…

Envidiándola.

-Voy a la recamara de Renesme-solté

-¡Haz lo que se te pegue la gana!-grito Edward con furia

Respire profundo.-Ve querida-dijo Esme con ternura

Subí con pesar las escaleras y rápidamente entre al cuarto de Nessie.-Que precioso vestido escogiste querida-soltó Jane con falsa ternura

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte nerviosa en un susurro

-Vine a traerte un regalito-contesto con voz seductora.-Pero debes vestirte con elegancia así que… ¿Qué tal si te pones el vestido de tu amiguita?-dijo con burla

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo será por unas horas!-prosiguió mientras reía

-Sh!-sisee

Río a carcajadas sonoras.-Vamos querida primita, póntelo-pidió

Muy en el fondo quería hacerlo. -¿Qué? ¿No te gustaría ver mi regalito?-pregunto con falsa tristeza

-Sí-respondí con suma curiosidad

-¿Entonces? ¡Vamos! ¡Póntelo!-volvió a pedir

-Ok, ok, pero cállate-susurre y enseguida obedecí.

-Wow! ¡Te ves muy linda!-soltó con falsa ternura y fascinación

Me enfurecí. -¿para eso querías que me lo pusiera? ¿Para burlarte de mí?-escupí con enojo

-Nop primis, claro que no querida-dijo con falsa vergüenza

-¿Entonces a que has venido?-solté con bastante enojo

-A traerte un regalito, ya te lo dije-contesto. Susurro algo para sí misma

-¿Dónde está tu regalito?-pregunte con fastidio

-En el bosque-aseguro

-¿Qué? ¡No no voy a ir al bosque! ¡Arruinare el vestido!-grite desesperada

-¡No me importa el dichoso vestido!-replico. -¡Iras conmigo!-grito mientras me jalaba del brazo

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero suéltame!—continué.-Viene alguien-vámonos ya por favor-pedí

Rápidamente salimos por la ventana, tuve cuidado de que al saltar no se dañara el vestido.

-¿Y bien?-pregunte ya en el bosque al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos

-Cid, Nicolás.-ordeno mientras chasqueaba los dedos

-¿Qué diablos…

-Traje un aperitivo para ti- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica

El hombre, estaba muy nervioso, luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Nicolás. Olía muy bien, sentí correr la ponzoña por mi boca.

-Pero mira tus ojos querida!-dijo Sheccid con decepción

-_il mío cantante –_pensé

-Mira! Sus ojos se pusieron negros, tiene sed-continuó Nicolás

-Vamos querida primita, tú sabes que lo deseas-dijo con voz seductora

-Es el más rico olor que he sentido en mi vida-dije

-Es tu "cantante"-bufo Jane

Asentí. –Ahí esta! Ese llamado es difícil de ignorar! Pruébalo, tu sabes que lo deseas-continuo

-Vamos prima, tu sabes que lo deseas-prosiguió Sheccid

La sed me quemaba. Quería hacerlo, pero no quería echar a perder todo mi esfuerzo.

-Pruébalo, nadie se enterara-dijo Nicolás

Alec utilizo su don con el hombre de baja estatura, quería que estuviera listo para cuando yo desatara el mounstruo en mí.

-Pruébalo-dijo Cid con voz seductora. Utilizo su don conmigo.

Con gran deseo obedecí.

**-Flash back-**

**Sheccid POV **

-Pase- dije

-Soy yo Cid-dijo Jane mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-dije mientras hacia una reverencia

-Hey no! Fuera del gran salón solo somos solo amigas-reprocho

-ok, que se te ofrece Jane-repetí

-Vine a proponerte una misión fuera del castillo-soltó

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida

Asintió.-¿El amo Aro está de acuerdo?-pregunte

-El no sabe que quiero ir-respondió

-¿Entonces? Sabes que a mí no me gusta hacer cosas que lo disgusten-continué

-Esto le encantara, traeré a Ainoa de regreso-dijo mientras esbozo una hipócrita sonrisa

-Pero y sí…

-¿No te gustaría tener a nuestra querida prima de vuelta en su casa?-pregunto sorprendida

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada, vístete decentemente y te espero abajo, también ira Nicolás, Alec y Peter tu amorcito-dijo con asco

Suspire resignada.-No tardo-conteste

-Perfecto- dijo sonriente

Despues de que Jane saliera de mi habitación, rápidamente busque mi capa negra y el collar que nos identificaba y me los puse. Suspire antes de salir de mi habitación y con pesar me dispuse a bajar las escaleras.

-Sheccid!-grito Jane con desespero

-Ya voy-conteste con fastidio. Baje más lento las escaleras.

-Iremos corriendo, es más rápido-prosiguió

Asentí. El aíre fresco me sentó muy bien, porque mi humor mejoro al llegar, ya estaba aburrida del castillo, y mi "embarazo" no me ponía de mucho humor que digamos.

-Esperen aquí-ordeno al llegar al bosque que estaba alrededor de la casa de los cullen

-Pero Jane…-quise replicar.-A esperar-dije mientras suspiraba resignada

-Pobres humanuchos-bufo Nicolás

Alec y yo reímos de su broma. Jane tardaba bastante.-vamos a comer chicos-pidió Alec

-Tengo bastante sed-admití

-Pero no podemos cazar aquí-dije

-Ni tomar al hombre que trajimos desde Volterra-continuo Nicolás

-Es cierto-afirmo con fastidio Alec

-Que tal sí…

-No!-replico Alec

-Es solo para saciar nuestra sed-dijo Nicolás

-Tengo curiosidad-dije

-¿Lo hacemos?-pregunto Nicolás

-Juega!-dijo Alec

-Pero…no sabemos cómo-soltó Alec con fastidio

-Cierto, Heidi es la encargada de traer la comida, nosotros nunca hemos hecho esfuerzo alguno-admití irritada

-Debo darle mérito a Ainoa, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-soltó Alec divertido

-Huelo algo-dije

-Sí, yo igual, es una esencia muy diferente a la de un humano-continuó Nicolás

-Es una manada de ciervos-afirmo Alec

-Esto es divertido-soltó Nicolás mientras reía

En un rápido movimiento, mis acompañantes acorralaron a sus presas y rápidamente con desespero comenzaron a saciar su descontrolada sed, yo solo les mire con asco, no me apetecía para una manada de ciervos.

-¿cid? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Nicolás con preocupación

-Si-respondí aturdida.-Es solo que me dio asco verlos cazar.-dije con fastidio al recordar

-No es difícil-afirmo Alec.-hasta es divertido-continuo sonriente

-Es el dichoso embarazo-contesto Nicolás

-Acá entre nos, esa tal Alex Wigan, no me da buena espina-dijo Alec con irritación

-Pero si es muy buena, gracias a ella estoy embarazada-dije con agradecimiento

-Y por eso no me cae bien-afirmo Alec

-Sí, lo bueno de esa niña es… "chocante"- contesto Nicolás con gestos de fastidio

-Yo no sé como ahora los amos dejan entrar a cualquier persona al castillo-prosiguió Alec

-Ahora hasta magos tenemos en él-bufe

Mis acompañantes rieron.-puf… y luego el olor es insoportable-continuo Nicolás

-Es cierto-admitió Alec

-Pero si se fijan, nos sirven de mucho, los amos están contentos con el trabajo de magia de Alex, o la hechicería de Claire-dije con orgullo

-Tu nueva amiga-dijo Nicolás.-Era imprimada de Quil Ateara de los lobos-conté

-Y quiso ser vulturi-continuo con mohín Alec

-Ya nos contaste niña-dijo Nicolás

Reí.

-Viene Jane!-dije entre risas

-Cálmate Sheccid, debemos estar atentos a cualquier orden-dijo Nicolás

-¿Me ayudas?-pedí

-No, cálmate tu-contesto

Absorbí rápidamente su poder.-_Cálmate Cid_-susurre para mí. Funciono rápidamente.

-Cid, Nicolás-llamo Jane

Suspire antes de salir, y con fastidio me uní a Nicolás.

-**Flash Back-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jacob POV **

-Déjanos solos-pidió Ainoa a Seth

-Pero Ainoa para…

-¡que nos dejes solos!-grito con enojo al tiempo que golpeaba fuertemente a Seth

-¡Ainoa! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?-grite al tiempo que quise correr a auxiliar a Seth. Cerró la puerta. El miedo se apodero de mí.

-Ven guapo-dijo con voz sensual

-¿Qué…que…que haces?-tartamudee

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace muchísimo tiempo-contesto al tiempo que comenzaba a besarme.

-_Esto no está bien _-pensé

-Claro que sí-respondió a mi pensamiento

-Tú también…

-Sí, pero ahorita eso no tiene importancia-contesto mientras comenzaba a besarme con más pasión

-Suéltame-rogué

-¿Por qué?-pregunto cínicamente

-Es que sabes que esto está mal-conteste con dificultad

-Ya te dije que no me importa, esto es algo que quería hacer hace mucho-dijo

-Por favor no. Hazlo por Renesme -volví a pedir

-¿A poco beso tan mal?-pregunto con falsa tristeza

No respondí. -¡Sam! ¡Leah! ¡Quil! ¡Paul! ¡Jared!-grite con desesperación

-De ellos ya me encargue-dijo mientras esbozaba una maligna sonrisa

-¿Qué les hiciste?-pregunte con nerviosismo

-Nada que les dañe-dijo con sarcasmo.-Por favor, tu sabes que también lo deseas-siguió

-Debo ayudar a Seth-excuse

-Ash! Me choca que me lo hagan difícil-dijo al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos. Acto seguido. Perdí el sentido. No supe que más paso.

**Ainoa POV **

-Ash! Me choca que me lo hagan difícil-dije al tiempo que comenzaba a usar uno de mis tantos dones. -¿Verdad que cooperaras?-pregunte con sensualidad.

Jacob asintió.-Así me gusta-dije mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Entonces, me deje llevar por mis instintos, al fin mi gran deseo se había cumplido, al fin Jacob era mío.

Al día siguiente, con gran dolor de cabeza, reaccione y confundida me di cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto diferente al mío.

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunte.-¿Qué… que… que hago desnuda en la recamara de Jacob?-continúe preguntándome.

-¿Jacob?-dije al verlo junto a mí

-¿Sí mi ángel?-contesto

-Soy Ainoa-asegure con molestia

-¿Qué?-pregunto aturdido. Pego un grito ahogado. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estamos desnudos?-pregunto con ansia pero con atisbo de nerviosismo

-No lo sé-respondí

-¡No no, no! ¡¿Verdad que no paso?-pregunto irritado

Comencé a llorar.- ¡Dios! ¡No me acuerdo de nada!-grito desesperado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-Ni yo-admití avergonzada

-¡Ainoa!-escuche la voz de Seth al entrar a la recamara

-¡Seth! ¡Por favor Seth! ¡Suéltame! ¡No es lo que tú piensas!-pedía Jacob a gritos

-¿A no? Y ¿Qué es?-siguió Seth con gran furia

-No quise hacerlo-se defendió

-Pero lo hiciste!-grito Seth mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe a Jacob-Eres un maldito Jacob Black!-continuó

-¡Hey tú! ¡Di algo!-pidió Jake

Admire el fuerte golpe de Seth.-¿Qué te paso?-pregunte mientras más lágrimas caían de mi rostro

-No lo sé, no me acuerdo de nada, solo sé que desperté tirado afuera-contesto cortante

Llore aún más.-Creo que yo me voy-dije mientras a velocidad vampírica recogía mi ropa y salía rápidamente de la recamara. Fui al bosque a cambiarme, pero solo me di cuenta de que traía puesto el vestido de novia de Renesme y estaba todo manchado de sangre.

-¿Qué diablos hice?-me pregunte.-Justo hoy! Justo en la boda de Renesme!-grite mientras lloraba con más fuerza.-Soy una basura!-me dije con enojo mientras que comenzaba a golpearme.-Maldita sea! Y no me acuerdo de nada!-continué mientras forzaba a mi mente a tratar de recordar

-Debo arreglarlo-me dije. Rápidamente me dirigí a la casa de los cullen y escale para meterme por la ventana.

Sin hacer ruido saque mi ropa y puse encima de mí cama el vestido de Renesme, me dispuse a hacer una nota. Esto era muy difícil.

Llorando escribí.

_**Renesme:**_

_**La vida de vegetariano, no es lo mío, no puedo con esto, perdóname por no estar en tu boda, pero debo regresar inmediatamente con mi familia, o enloqueceré.**_

_**Te quiere:**_

_**Ainoa **_

Rápidamente coloque la nota encima del vestido. Esto era una vil mentira, pero quería que me odiaran profundamente para así no poder regresar.

De todos modos, Renesme me iba a odiar en cuanto se diera cuenta de lo que paso entre Jacob y yo. Ese pensamiento me hirió lo más profundo de mi alma, pero sabía que la culpa había sido mía por desear lo prohibido. Llore aún más.

El viaje a Volterra por medios humanos no me apetecía mucho, pero tampoco me apetecía llegar a ese lugar, así que sin más me dirigí corriendo por todo el bosque a Port Angeles, y al llegar ahí, vi que era todavía muy temprano así que con fastidio active el don de camuflaje, esto era tedioso, pero necesario, por fortuna, había un vuelo disponible a Europa así que, sin pensarlo, lo tome.

Mi vida ya no iba a ser la misma.

**Renesme POV **

-Renesme! Renesme! Despierta!-dijo tía Alice

-Otros cinco minutos por fis-susurre

-Que cinco minutos ni que nada! Hoy es tu boda! Debes quedar divina, pero no puedo arreglarte si estas dormida-continuo con fastidio

Esas palabras me despertaron enseguida. Esboce una gran sonrisa.

-Por fin!-replico tía Rose

Sonreí en respuesta.-Debes apurarte cariño-dijo mi abue

-Gracias a todas por ayudarme-agradecí

Sonrieron al unísono.-Alice!-grito mi madre desde la planta baja

-Enseguida voy Bella!-respondió tía Alice.-¿Me disculpan?-pregunto

Asentimos.-No tardes-dijo tía Rose

Quede inmóvil.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo mi abue al notar mi reacción

-Miren-señale mi vestido en manos de tía Alice

-Pero… ¿Qué diablos le paso?-pregunto tía Rosalie con enojo

-No lo sé, pero venia con esto, tal vez esto nos dé una pista-dijo tía Alice mientras me entregaba un pequeño papel doblado con mi nombre escrito. Leí rápidamente.

-E… es… es de Ainoa-tartamudee mientras de mis ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. Tía Rose me arrebato el papel.

-Yo…-quedo en shock.-Sabía que no era confiable-dijo mi padre con enojo. No había notado su presencia.

-Cálmate Edward-dijo mi tío Jasper

Enseguida comenzamos a notar que había utilizado su don.

-Gracias Jasper-agradeció mi madre

Toda mi familia se había reunido en mi recamara.-Yo quería que estuviera presente-dije con tristeza

-Calma mi niña-dijo mi abue mientras me daba un abrazo. Yo estaba en shock.

-¿y ahora de donde sacamos un vestido?-logro articular tía Rose

-Creo que ya no habrá boda-soltó tía Alice al término de una visión

-Es un maldito!-grito mi padre

-¿Qué pasa padre?-pregunte confundida a mi papá.-¿tía? ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunte a tía Alice

Mi papá no respondió, cosa que me preocupo mucho.-Por nada nena, creo que tú te enteraras en cinco minutos-contesto tía Alice.

-Vámonos-dijo tío Emmett

Acto seguido. Me quede sola en mi recamara. Solo espere.

Mi móvil sonó.-_Tía Alice_-pensé mientras tomaba mi móvil de la pequeña mesita de donde reposaba. -¿Alo?-conteste

-Hola mi ángel-dijo Jake con nerviosismo

-¿Jake? ¿Está todo bien?-le pregunte al notar su tono de voz

-No, este… creo que no habrá boda-contesto con dificultad

-¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendida

-Porque soy una basura-contesto

Abrí los ojos como platos. No había entendido nada.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunte muy confundida

-No nada, emm… creo que es correcto que te lo diga en persona-continuo con nerviosismo pero con atisbo de tristeza

-¿Podrías venir tú?-pregunte.-No tengo ganas de salir-dije con fastidio

-Perfecto, en cinco minutos estaré ahí-contesto

-Ok-dije con tristeza. Mis ojos se tornaron borrosos, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

-Tío Jasper!-grite. La calma otra vez se apodero de mí.

-Gracias!-volví a gritar

La puerta sonó.-Yo abro!-grite mientras rápidamente salía de mi recamara

-Jake!-grite con alegría despues de abrir la puerta

-Renesme-dijo cortante. Mi corazón latió desbocado.

-Pasa-dije con tristeza

-Me gustaría que habláramos afuera-pidió

-Está bien-dije resignada mientras salía de la casa

-Acompáñame-pidió

Asentí. -¿Qué tienes amor?-pregunte triste cuando llegamos al bosque

-Yo…-se estremeció con nerviosismo

-Habla por favor-rogué con preocupación

-Yo, ayer, Ainoa…-tartamudeo

-¿Ainoa? ¿Tú la viste ayer?-pregunte confundida

Asintió.-¿Qué paso con ella?-pregunte triste

-Yo…-dijo mientras suspiraba

-¡Tú que!-exigí con desespero

Cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba algo para sí.-Ayer…Ayer tuve sexo con ella-dijo con dificultad pero con atisbo de vergüenza

Quede en shock. -¿Qué?-pregunte aturdida

-¡Soy una basura!-me grito

-¿Es broma?-pregunte con tristeza

-¡No! ¡Para mí desgracia es cierto!-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-¿Por qué?-pregunte en shock

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada-contesto

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada?-pregunte

Asintió apenado. El color rojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-¡Eres un asco Jacob Black!-grite con lágrimas en mis ojos

-¡Lo sé mi ángel! ¡Soy un idiota!-dijo con pesar. Quise golpearle.

-No me digas así-escupí con fastidio

Suspiro. Lo sé Renesme, lo sé-repitió con tristeza

-Creí que me querías-dije con voz triste

-Te amo-respondió. Grito con desespero.-¡Soy un idiota!-se repitió

-Me amas solo por la maldita imprimación-dije con fastidio

-No. Te amo por mucho más que eso, la imprimación solo sirvió de ayuda-afirmo

-Ahora entiendo porque Ainoa huyó-dije triste

-¿Ainoa se fue?-pregunto triste

Asentí. Suspiro con pesar. –Jacob…-dije con tristeza

-¿si mi niña?-pregunto con tristeza

-¿Ya no me amas?-pregunte mientras de mis ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas

-Te digo que te amo, te amo más que a mi vida-contesto

-Pues no te creo-admití con fastidio

-¿Por qué?-pregunto triste

-Porque si me quisieras no me hubieras engañado con mi mejor amiga-dije entre sollozos. Quiso abrazarme.

-Suéltame!-exigí

-Te caerás-excuso

-Pues ya me levantare-conteste cortante.-¡Pero por favor, no me toques!-pedí con fastidio

Suspiro resignado.-No me dejes-trato de pedir

-¡Eres un cínico!-grite mientras lloraba

-Te amo-volvió a decir

-Pues yo ya no te amo-mentí

-Lo merezco-susurro

-Así es-afirme

-Regálame un beso-pidió con ilusión

-Eres un asco-dije con enojo

-Por favor, sé que me dejaras, así que quiero besarte por última vez-rogó

-No-dije tratando de mantenerme calmada

-Por favor, necesito volverte a besar. Bésame, te lo ruego-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura. Me estremecí.

-Jak...Jak…Jacob no-tartamudee

-Por favor-pidió. Su delicioso aliento me lleno. No resistí y con pasión. Le besé.

La pasión se apodero de nosotros, y aunque con enojo en mí, quise ser suya por última vez, pero no podía, no despues de lo vil de su engaño.

-Suéltame!-grite desesperada

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto con voz entrecortada

-¡Tu engaño! ¡Eso paso!-grite mientras corría de vuelta a mi casa

-¡Amor por favor!-me dijo despues de darme alcance rápidamente

-¡Amor nada!-grite mientras de mis ojos volvían a brotar lágrimas

-Perdóname-rogó. -¡No supe que hacía!-grito

Reí irónicamente.-y seguramente ella te obligó ¿no?-dije divertida

-No pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Te odio! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme jamás!-grite mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el pecho. El golpe hizo sangrar mi mano, pero no me importo. Caí desvanecida al suelo, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Amor! ¡Amor por favor! ¡Tu mano está sangrando! ¡Te lo ruego déjame ayudarte!-pedía desesperado

-No te atrevas a tocarme!-grite

-Por favor Renesme! No seas necia! –continuo mientras me cargaba

-¡Déjame por favor!-volví a pedir sin ganas

No contesto. Suspire resignada.-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunte

-A mi casa-contesto

Comencé a llorar. -¿Qué pasa mi ángel?-pregunto preocupado pero sin dejar de correr

-¿Por qué si yo fui hecha para ti? ¿Por qué tenias que engañarme así?-pregunte entre sollozos

De su bello rostro comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.-Soy un estúpido-murmuro

Me acurruque a su pecho.-Despues de esto, te rogaría no me volvieras a buscar jamás en tu vida-solté

-Pero Renesme…

-Pero nada-le callé.-te aseguro que si tu no me quisiste hay otros como Garret o Nahuel que me amaran-solté para hacerle enfurecer

Solo comenzó a llorar más.-Esta bien mi niña, así será, aunque se desgarre mi alma tratare de mantenerme alejado de ti lo más posible-dijo con tristeza

Sus palabras hicieron una profunda herida en mi pecho.-Perfecto, ahora si puedes llevarme a donde quieras-dije con voz distante

-Hemos llegado-soltó en cuestión de minutos

-Entra por favor-dijo mientras me bajaba. Estaba cómoda en su pecho. -¡Cuánto_ extrañare esto! _-pensé

-Voy a buscar el botiquín-dijo mientras desaparecía

Suspire de dolor. –acomódate donde quieras-grito mientras comenzaba a sonar _One more time._ Esto no me daba buena espina, los nervios se apoderaron de mí.

**Nothing I must do, now here I should be, No one in my life**-cante en un susurro

-Listo, ya traje lo necesario-dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí con una botella de color oscuro.

-Eso no es el botiquín-dije nerviosa

-Tu mano la cure desde hace un rato cuando le puse un pedazo de tela de mi camisa-afirmo mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa

-Embustero-dije mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Es el amor-dijo juguetón

-¿Cuál amor? Si entre tú y yo ya no debe existir nada-trate de mentir

-Por favor! ¡Tú sabes que me amas!-dijo en voz baja

-te amo más que a nada en este mundo-admití con atisbo de amor en mi voz

Sonrió ampliamente.-Y yo te amo más que a mi propia vida-dijo con dulzura mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunte con voz seca

-¡Diablos Renesme! ¡No lo sé! ¡Ya te lo dije!-grito con desesperación

Comencé a llorar.-No preciosa, no, por favor no llores-trato de tranquilizarme

-Déjame en paz-pedí

Me besó a la fuerza, trate de forcejear. El cansancio me venció y con gran pesar le besé con los labios apretados.

-No, no me beses así-dijo con fastidio

-No quiero besarte-dije con voz cortante

Hizo mueca de fastidio. – Ya puedes irte-dijo resignado

-No quiero irme-dije con necedad

-Pues, te quedas en tu casa, yo me voy-dijo mientras abría la puerta

-No Jake, por favor-dije con ansiedad

Suspiro con fastidio.-Quiero que me beses-solté sin pensar

Sonrió.-Pero tu…

-Olvida mi petición-dije con tristeza.-ya debo irme-dije mientras me levantaba del sillón

-No, tú te no te vas-dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo

-déjame ir por favor-suplique

-No-afirmo con enojo

-te lo ruego, déjame ir-volví a suplicar

Me tomo de la cintura.-Renesme por favor, sé que esta será la última vez que nos veremos, por favor, no me quites el gran placer de estar contigo, aunque sea de compañía-me dijo en diferentes tonos

"La última vez que nos veremos". Sus palabras resonaron haciendo un fuerte eco en mí. Quería mandar al diablo todo y olvidarme del mundo que para mí, sólo existiéramos él y yo. Pero no podía, debía mantenerme fuerte.-mi familia y yo nos mudaremos-dije con voz distante. Me sorprendí de la naturalidad de mi voz.

Me soltó.-supongo que no me sorprende-dijo con pesar

Sonreí falsamente.-con más razón, debes dejarme estar contigo-continuó

-Pues… estoy aquí contigo- dije con una sonrisa

-No, pero no así-dijo triste. -Ven, te llevare a un lugar más tranquilo. Ahí podremos estar más a gusto-continuo mientras abría la puerta dispuesto a salir

-No, amor, ven-dije sin pensar

-Pero tú no-continuo

-Sh!-sisee.-solo quiero estar contigo-continué con ternura

-¿En serio?-pregunto confundido

Asentí. Y enseguida, mi orgullo se destrozo, sus labios eran exquisitos, cada beso me quemaba como hierro caliente, cada caricia marcaba mi piel, podía sentir el gran amor que me tenia, pero definitivamente no podía ceder, no podía caer ante tal droga, debía ser fuerte, debía resistir toda tentación y solo quedarme con los bonitos recuerdos. Fui suya, por…

Ultima vez.

Al día siguiente, solo le admire, era, en definitiva, perfecto para mí. Comencé a llorar.

-Debo irme antes de que se despierte y sea aún más difícil-me dije

Rápidamente me vestí.-te amare toda mi…existencia -le dije al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla

Antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo admire por última vez, se veía divino durmiendo. -adiós para siempre amor mío.-dije con pesar, de mis ojos las lágrimas brotaban otra vez

Cerré la puerta. Quedé petrificada, mi corazon no quería irse, pero mi cabeza luchaba por no quedarse…

-Renesme-me dijo una voz desconocida

-¿Sí?-dije sin voltear a ver a aquella voz

-Soy Seth-se presentó

Le abracé efusivamente mientras sollozaba de dolor.-Amigo mío-le dije

-Nos han engañado-soltó haciéndome llorar aún más, a él igual le había dolido aquella traición.

-Lo sé-dije con dolor

-Ainoa-susurro mientras suspiraba. De verdad la amaba. -¡_maldita! _–pensé. No me gustaba pensar así sobre Ainoa, pero, esta vez se lo había ganado a pulso.

-Jake-le seguí

-Es un maldito!-refunfuño

-Lo sé-dije con tristeza. Su frente tenía un fuerte golpe. -¿Qué te paso?-dije con preocupación

-Nada bonita-me contesto con dulzura

-Dime-exigí

Suspiro.-No lo sé-contesto

-_Otro que no sabe lo que le pasa-_pensé con fastidio.-mm...-logre decir

-Me duele demasiado, como si me hubiera estampado con algo-dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

-¿con que te habrás pegado?-le pregunte

-No lo sé-dijo.-Pero si se que ese día amanecí tirado frente a la recamara de Jacob-continuó confundido

Lo vi con asombro.-Lo sé-Es extraño-prosiguió con muecas de fastidio

Asentí. -¿Qué hacías allí?-me pregunto mientras que con la vista señalaba la pequeña casita de Jacob

-Despedirme de él-dije con tristeza

-¿Despedirte?-pregunto confundido

Asentí.- ¿te vas?-volvió a preguntar

-Sí-dije con pesar

Suspiro con tristeza.-Te extrañare-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo

-Yo también te extrañare grandote-le dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Debes irte ya, tu familia debe andar preocupada-prosiguió

-_en este momento es lo que menos me importa_-pensé.-Tienes razón-dije.-Nos vemos despues-continué

Sonrío en respuesta. Un pequeño mareo descontrolo mi paso.-Ness, estas bien-me dijo Seth mientras me sujetaba con cuidado

-Sí-conteste aturdida.-Es solo…un pequeño mareo-continué

-¿te pasa seguido?-pregunto preocupado

-No-respondí.-Es raro que yo tenga cualquier "síntoma" de enfermedad humana-conteste

Abrió los ojos como platos. -¿recuerdas que soy hibrida? –pregunte con tranquilidad

Asintió.-De cualquier manera es mejor que te lleve yo a tu casa, me quedaría preocupado por ti si te dejo ir sola-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Bueno, sí, llévame tú-dije

-Espera aquí-dijo mientras corría hacía los árboles

Enseguida, fue sustituido por un gran lobo de pelaje gris plata, quería llevarme en su lomo así que subí con gran dificultad a él y comenzamos a correr.

Al llegar a casa, el se adentro nuevamente al espeso bosque y ya no volvió. Aulló en las profundidades.

-Seth-dije mientras suspiraba. Mi padre me abrió la puerta. Le abracé comenzando a llorar.

-Tranquila mi niña- me consolaba

-Extrañare a Jake-dije entre sollozos

-Lo sé-me dijo con preocupación pero con atisbo de rabia en la voz

-Vámonos de aquí-le pedí

-¿Mudarnos?-pregunto mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos

-Sí-afirme

Suspiro.-llevamos ocho años aquí, estamos todos acostumbrados a la vida en Forks, será difícil, pero eso yo no lo decido yo nena-me dijo con dulzura

-Mi abuelo no querrá irse, y mi abuela mucho menos-dije con tristeza

-Su método de maquillaje es realmente efectivo, aunque…raro-dijo divertido mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida. La favorita de mamá.

-¿raro?-pregunte confundida

-Sí, Carlisle tiene que maquillarse a diario para irse al hospital, y…es raro… verle así-respondió con muecas de fastidio

-Pues yo ya me acostumbre a verle así-solté

-Lo sé, pero para mí es… raro, porque aunque el maquillaje no sea "cargado" es total y completamente extraño que un hombre tan honorable como tu abuelo se maquille-me dijo mientras reía.-Si le vieran los humanos con los que trabaja, su imagen se vendría abajo en un santiamén-continuo con voz divertida

Reí al imaginármelo.-¿de qué tanto ríen?-pregunto mamá confundida

-De nada mami, por tonterías solamente-dije con dulzura

Sonrió. –Pues métanse ya que hace frío afuera-continuo

Mi padre río a carcajadas.-lo digo por Renesme-reprendió mamá con mohín

-¡familia!-grite petrificando a todos los presentes

-¿Por qué gritas así Renesme?-dijo tío Emmett

-Tengo algo que pedirles-dije con voz dura

-Lo que sea preciosa-dijo tía Rose

-Quiero que nos mudemos-afirme

Todos me miraron sorprendidos. -¿Carlisle?-pregunto tío Jasper con dificultad

-¿Por qué lo quieres así nena?-pregunto mi abuelito

-Supongo que saben que no habrá boda-dije sin razón pues ya sabía que fueron informados por tía Alice

-Claro que sabemos!-dijo mi papá con fastidio

-La verdad es que no se si pueda soportar estar junto a Jacob y no poder correr a sus brazos-dije con tristeza

Se oyó un sordo gruñido.-Le amo-afirme.-Pero su traición me dolió muchísimo-continué mientras de mi rostro brotaban otra vez las lágrimas.

Tía Alice hizo muecas de fastidio.- Pues… no sé qué decir-articulo mi abuelito.-Se que fue duro, pero no sé si la familia quiera irse-continuó

-Yo acabo de volver de Brasil-dijo tío Emmett con mohín. No le gustaba perder una apuesta.

-¡Lo sabemos!-replico tía Rose

-Yo digo que nos mudemos-soltó tío Jasper

Lo miramos sorprendidos. –Ciertamente, despues de ocho años de vivir aquí, este lugar comienza a aburrirme-continuo

-Yo voto por que nos mudemos-dijo tía Rose.-El aparente "deseo" de los hombres lujuriosos de este lugar está comenzando a fastidiarme-continuó con muecas de fastidio

-Pues yo opino igual-dijo tía Alice.-Este lugar no tienes centros comerciales donde pueda comprar, tengo que viajar a un lugar que pueda visitar solo de noche-dijo con asco

-Pues, yo opino lo mismo-dijo mamá.-No me gusta vivir aquí, me trae malos recuerdos, digo, por Charlie, hace tres años que murió y no me gusta recordarle-continuó

-Yo estoy con las mayorías-dijo tío Emmett resignado

-Lo que ustedes decidan para mí está bien, mientras este con toda mi familia, cualquier lugar es perfecto-dijo abue Esme con ternura

-Pues yo no me quedare solo-dijo papá. -Iré a donde mi linda familia decida-continuó al tiempo que nos daba un cálido abrazo a mamá y a mí.

-Bueno, en ese caso nos vamos el viernes-dijo abuelito

Sabía que las excusas que dijo cada miembro de mi familia eran una total y completa mentira y que solo lo dijeron para complacerme y pudiéramos irnos, pues sabían que el abuelo no puede negarse a peticiones y mucho menos cuando toda la familia está de acuerdo.

-Gracias a todos-dije con sinceridad

Sonrieron. -¿Está bien el viernes?-pregunto mi abue Carlisle.-Es que tengo que arreglar unos pendientes antes de irme y Esme tiene que arreglar todo en la nueva casa de Alaska y…

-Perfecto-le interrumpí

Tocaron el timbre. -¿Quién?-pregunto papá

-Soy yo-dijo Garret desde afuera

Sonreí.-Yo abro-le dije a papá

-Emm…pues… como que nosotros nos vamos a cazar por ahí ¿verdad familia?-pregunto tío Emmett con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Asintieron.-Gracias-volví a decir

-Hola Garret!-dije con alegría fingida.-¡Qué gusto volver a verte!-continué al tiempo que le daba un abrazo de "bienvenida"

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir Renesme-soltó con fastidio

Me sonroje. -Es que yo…

-No quise ocasionar problemas, lo siento si estabas ocupada y te interrumpí-continuo mientras me daba la espalda dispuesto a irse

-No, espera no te vayas por favor-pedí con desespero

-¿Para qué me quedo? ¿Para ver que sigues feliz con tu novio Jacob Black? ¿Para qué mi corazon quede destrozado al ver como lo besas con el amor que nunca llegarás a tenerme? ¡No soy tonto Renesme! Y una vez más, discúlpame si te interrumpí ¡no sé a qué diablos vine!-dijo en diferentes tonos

Suspire con tristeza. -¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto con preocupación

-Vete-dije con desprecio

-Renesme por favor, no quise herirte de esa manera pero…tu sabes que yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti desde que fuiste con tu familia en viaje relámpago a Denali, y tu falsedad desgarro mi alma-me dijo triste

-Y tú sabes que yo estoy muy enamorada de Jacob Black-afirme con voz cortante

-Sí, y que fuiste hecha para él-continuo con profundo dolor

-_Fui _-murmure para mí

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido

-Nada, no te detengo más, gracias por tu visita-dije con voz dura al tiempo que entraba de nuevo a mi casa

-Termine con Kate-soltó mientras me tomaba del brazo

-_¡Menuda manía de tomarme así_!-pensé.-y albergaste esperanzas de que yo estuviera dispuesta a aceptar tu petición-le dije conjeturando

Asintió avergonzado. -¿Qué pasaría con Stella si yo acepto tu petición?-pregunte con fastidio

-A Stella no le faltaría nada, y yo perfectamente podría hacerme cargo de ella-contesto con ilusión en los ojos

Suspire.-Ness… ¿Estás embarazada?-pregunto con asombro

-No-afirme con miedo

-Es que en tu vientre…tienes un pequeño bulto y pues…

Abrí los ojos como platos y como acto de reflejo lleve una mano a mi vientre. Era cierto, en mi vientre había un pequeño bulto.

Grite de emoción. -¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mi papá con preocupación. Fulmino con la mirada a Garret.

-Nada señor-respondió Garret

-¿Qué tienes Nessie?-me pregunto con nerviosismo

-Nada papi, es solo que estoy emocionada-conteste con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿emocionada?-pregunto confundido

-Sí-afirme

-¿por?-pregunto aún más confundido

-Estoy embarazada-dije con emoción

Abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Qué?-pregunto confundido

-Buen…Es una teoría, en mi vientre tengo un pequeño bulto, pero no sé si sea a causa de un embarazo-dije sonriente

-¡Carlisle!-grito con enojo

-¿Sí?-pregunto mi abuelo enseguida

-Necesito que revises a Ness-pidió

-¿Por?-pregunto mi abuelo confundido

-Cree que está embarazada-contesto Garret

Mi abuelo se sorprendió muchísimo.-¿es broma cierto?-pregunto en shock

-Nopo-dije con alegría

-Enseguida te revisare-dijo mi abue.-Pero dime… ¿Has sentido mareos? ¿Has tenido nauseas? ¿Algún síntoma de embarazo?-pregunto aún con sorpresa

-Pues cuando fui a la Push, sentí un mareo, es por eso que Seth me trajo-asegure

-¿Cuántas veces has…

-Creo que yo me voy, esto es asunto de familia -interrumpió Garret con fastidio

-No Garret por favor quédate- pedí con desesperación

-No Nessie, en serio, no creo que mi presencia sea grata-dijo con tristeza

-Acepto tu petición-solté sin pensar

Sonrió ampliamente.-Nos vemos despues-aseguro

Sonreí.-Dos veces-le respondí a mi abue al tiempo que veía retirarse a Garret

Me miro confundido. –Hoy ocurrió la segunda-conteste

Mi padre me miro con enojo.-Pero y… ¿no que le habías dejado?-pregunto mi mamá con fastidio

-Fue como una especie de…despedida-dije con tristeza

Mamá levanto una ceja con escepticismo. Papá gruño y mi abue se quedo petrificado.

-¿Qué tienes abue?-le pregunte preocupada al tiempo que le daba un abrazo

-Estás embarazada-soltó con asombro

Solo sonreí ampliamente. Sabía que mi hijo no iba a poder estar con Jacob, eso me dolió muchísimo, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor... Al menos para mí.


	29. Chapter 29

**Aro POV **

-¡¿Dónde diablos esta Jane?-grite con rabia

- Mi señor…

-¡Dime! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime!-exigí.- ¡¿Por qué demonios se llevo a los mejores guardianes?-pregunte con enojo

-Papá por favor escúcheme -trato de decirme mi hija

-No, no puedo-conteste con fastidio

-Jane fue a buscar a Ainoa-soltó con temor

-¡Sulpicia! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!-grite con enorme furia

-¿Sí mi amor?-pregunto con dulzura

Aclare mi garganta. Suspiro con fastidio. -¿Si mi señor?-reformuló

-Necesito que veas el presente de Ainoa y que me informes sobre sus acciones

-Como usted ordene-contesto irritada. No le gustaba actuar como una guardiana más.

-Ella está en camino a el castillo, viene destrozada, no sé que le pase-contesto mi esposa al cabo de unos segundos.

-Hope, te toca-dije con más tranquilidad. Le entregue un pequeño prendedor para el cabello que encontré tirado en el suelo cerca de su habitación

-Ella…-tartamudeo

-¡¿Ella qué? ¡Habla de una vez niña por favor!-le grite con enojo

-Ella engaño a su "novio" con el futuro esposo de la rara…de Renesme Cullen-contesto sorprendida

Abrí los ojos como platos. Grite con enojo.

-Y nosotros que ya estábamos listos para salir-dijo Sulpicia con decepción

-Sh!-sisee. -Déjame pensar- le dije escéptico

La puerta se abrió.-Hola familia-escuche.-Espero que sea recibida de nuevo-seguí escuchando. No quise levantar la vista.

-¡Ainoa!-grito Didyme

-_Ainoa_-murmure con refunfuño para mí

-¿Tío? ¿No le da gusto verme?-pregunto. Su "amabilidad" no me gustó.

-¿De cuándo acá me hablas de usted querida?-pregunte falsamente sorprendido

Se sonrojo.-Pues fíjate que no, no me da gusto verme-dije con fastidio

-Aro…

-Tú dejaste de ser de mi familia desde que te largaste con los Cullen-dije con voz cortante al tempo que le daba la espalda

-Pero tío yo…

-Tú nada, ahora, desaparécete de mi vista si no quieres que te mande a sacar a patadas de la casa-proseguí.-¡Digo! Si es que quieres seguir viviendo aquí ¡lárgate!-escupí con asco

-Aro por favor-pidió Caius

-¡Lárgate!-volví a repetir

-Déjenlo, me lo merezco-dijo Ainoa con tristeza.-Tío querido, se hará lo que usted diga, pero quiero que sepa que lo extrañe-continuo con resigno

Sus palabras destrozaron mi ego. Quise abrazarla, pero debía ser fuerte.

-Yo no-mentí con voz seca

-Aro por favor, no le hables así a mi hija-pidió Didy

-Desparezcan todos de mí vista! ¡Pero ya!-exigí con coraje

-Sulpicia, tú no-pedí más tranquilo

Enseguida, quedamos solos.-Gracias al cielo que se fueron todos, necesitaba estar a solas contigo-le dije con sensualidad al tiempo que le tomaba de la cintura

Me besó.-Lo necesitaba tanto-admití con dulzura

-Te amo-me dijo pícaramente

-Y yo a ti-conteste.-Eres mi vida-le dije con ternura. Algo raro en mí.

Sonrió. Amaba su sonrisa. Le besé con más pasión.

-Aro, no me hagas esto-dijo con voz entrecortada

-¿Hacerte qué?-pregunte cínicamente. Me encantaba hacerla sufrir así.

-Besarme así-afirmo.-Sabes que me vuelves loca-dijo con respiración agitada

Sonreí maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello. La puerta sonó.-te salvo la campana-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-_Malditos inoportunos_-pensé con fastidio mientras caminaba por la sala de estar acomodando mi vestir.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunte con enojo antes de abrir la puerta

-Somos nosotros mi señor, Hope nos ha avisado que quería hablar con nosotros-dijo Sheccid con temor

-Así es-dije mientras abría la puerta

-Díganos-dijo Nicolás mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Son unos ineptos!-les grite.-¡¿Por qué diablos desobedecieron mis órdenes!-continué

-Jane lo…

-¡Jane!-grite con furia

-¿Si padre?-pregunto con miedo

-Tú mano-pedí. La recibí y enseguida me di cuenta de todo su macabro plan. Reprimí una sonrisa.

-¡Eres una estúpida!-le grite mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe que provoco que destruyera la pared entera.

-Perdóneme padre-pidió mientras se levantaba del suelo. Todo esto era una verdadera falsa, pero algo rutinario y absolutamente necesario si se suponía que había cometido un error.-No sabía que estos imb…que mis acompañantes se iban a poner a cazar descontroladamente-continuo

El golpe alertó a mi familia, pues enseguida mi esposa y mis hijos estaban junto a mí

La mire con asco, algo que no me gustaba hacer, pues Jane era la persona a quien, despues de mi esposa, le tenía confianza ciega.-La caza excesiva de animales provoco que los humanos se dieran cuenta de la presencia de algo extraño en el bosque-me dijo con falso arrepentimiento

-¡Y encima pusieron en peligro nuestro secreto!-dije mientras le daba otro fuerte golpe

-Ya no le pegue padre-pidió Sheccid mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-No le duele-dije con voz entrecortada

-También fue culpa nuestra.-dijo Alec avergonzado

-Lo sé y todos serán duramente castigados-continué con enojo

-¿Qué les harás?-pregunto Sulpicia

-Pues…primeramente a Jane la sublevare de su cargo como jefa de la guardia-dije con malicia

-Pero padre…-quiso replicar

-¡Pero nada! ¡Debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacer tus idioteces!-dije con enojo

Agacho la cabeza.- ¿y quién será el nuevo jefe?-pregunto Sularo

-Kira Vulturi—respondí

-¿Quién?-pregunto mi esposa

-Una guardiana. Ella me ha sido fiel por más de 2000 años-conteste

-No la conozco-admitió Sulpicia con enojo

-Ella monitorea lo que pasa alrededor del mundo, es por eso que podemos actuar rápido dije con orgullo

-¿Y como lo hace?-pregunto mi hijo

-Tiene el don de la invisibilidad-dije

-¡Ah!-dijo Sularo sorprendido

-¡Wow!-dijo Sulpicia. -¿Podrías llamarla? ¡Tengo que conocer a la maravillosa guardiana!-dijo Sulpicia con sarcasmo

Reí de sus celos.-Es una de las más antiguas -conteste

-¡Wow! ¡Quiero conocerla!-dijo Sulpicia falsamente emocionada

-Aquí estoy-dijo una voz.-Siempre estoy junto a ustedes-continuo

-Kira por favor ¿podrías presentarte?-pedí con orgullo

-Por supuesto mi señor-contesto mientras desactivaba su don

-¡Wow!-dijo Sularo.- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "siempre estoy con ustedes"?-pregunto mi hija Hope confundida

-Que siempre estoy con ustedes-contesto

Sularo la miraba de arriba, abajo. –Ella ya tiene novio-dije para decepcionar a Sularo

Funcionó. -¿y cómo se llama el afortunado?-pregunto con coraje mi hijo

-Luciano Dimitridianis-contesto con una sonrisa.-Es un recién llegado, no tiene aquí mas de cien años-siguió

-¡Wow querido! Un día de estos deberías presentarme a todos los guardianes-dijo Sulpicia con muecas de fastidio

Sonreí. -¿y qué sabes de nosotros?-pregunto Hope con terror en la voz

Kira suspiro, esto era algo que tenía que hacer muy frecuentemente.-Los conozco perfectamente como para saber cuáles son sus grandes secretos, lo que les apasiona, lo que no les gusta, sus más grandes amores, lo sé todo de ustedes-contesto.-Pero no se preocupen, sus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Yo respeto la privacidad de cada uno-afirmo

-Y por eso ahora tu serás la nueva jefa vulturi-dije con orgullo mientras colocaba el collar que le identificaba así.

Jane estaba destrozada.-Pero y…

-Tiene que pagar su error-le interrumpí

Kira sonrió, quiso darle ánimos a Jane pero enseguida comenzó a retorcerse del dolor.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-grite con furia mientras volvía a golpearle.

Se levanto del suelo nuevamente, y a grandes zancadas se fue del lugar.

-¿Qué hará con nosotros mi amo?-pregunto Alec con un gran temor en la voz.

Sonreí, me encantaba que tuvieran miedo. -Serán chaperones-dije con malicia

-Pero mi señor…

-Déjame terminar querido Nicolás-pedí

-Adelante mi señor-contesto

-Serán como una especie de…guardaespaldas para Ainoa, serán como su sombra, para nada se despegaran de ella, me darán un informe detallado de cada uno de sus movimientos, con quien habla, que le gusta hacer, a donde sale, si respira frecuentemente, si usa sus dones como arma… ¡todo!-dije en distintos tonos

-¿yo los acompañare mi amo?-pregunto Cid con sorpresa

-¡No querida! ¡Por supuesto que no!-dije con sarcasmo.- Tú serás encerrada en el calabozo, cuando nazca tu hijo se lo entregare yo personalmente a Peter y le pediré que se vaya del castillo hasta nuevo aviso, pero tu estarás encerrada por un largo tiempo…-continué con malicia

-¿Pero mi señor porque a mí me toca el castigo más severo?-pregunto con tristeza en la voz

-Por ser una estúpida, por dejarte manipular, por decepcionarme… ¡rayos! ¡¿Quieres alguna otra maldita razón?-conteste con gran enojo

-Disculpe mi señor-pidió.-y quiero que sepa que aceptare mi castigo sin replicar, se que lo merezco-continuó con resigno

-¡vaya! ¡Al fin alguien razonable en esta maldita familia!-grite con asombro

-Yo misma me encerrare padre, pero una cosa si le pido-dijo

-Dime ¿Qué quieres querida?-dije con falsa tristeza

-Que me deje convivir con mi amado hijo, lo más importante. Y que Heidi traiga mí "comida", me volvería loca adentro si no tengo sangre en mí -contesto

-Así será-dije con voz autoritaria

-Gracias mi señor, con su permiso, me retiro a cumplir sus ordenes padre-me dijo con resigno

-Nosotros también nos retiramos mi señor-dijo Nicolás

-Adelante-conteste mientras se retiraban

El arma más poderosa para los Cullen, fue eliminada fácilmente, al fin me dejaría de preocupar por un buen rato de esa asquerosa "familia", ó… al menos, eso creía yo…

**-Flash back-**

**Renesme POV **

Entre con sumo silencio a mi casa, no quería pelear despues de día tan maravilloso que había tenido. Pero me olvide de un insignificante detalle. Mi familia no duerme.

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan!-grito mi madre con furia

Me sonroje de vergüenza.-Madre yo…-quise justificarme

-Tú nada!-grito mi padre muy enojado. Vio mi pensamiento.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Tú y Jacob!-grito aún mas enojado

Sonreí al recordar, mi padre se volvió loco de furia.

-¿en serio?-pregunto mi tía Rose

Asentí mientras extendía mi mano.-Wow!-dijo despues de mostrarle lo que paso.-Jacob esta…-dijo con deseo

-Pero yo lo mato!-grito tío Emmett lleno de celos. Bloqueé la puerta.

-Cálmense!-grito mi abuelo

Tío Jasper usó su don. Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-No harán nada-ordeno mi abuelita

-Así es querida, no harán nada-continuo mi abuelo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mi tío con muecas de fastidio

-Porque es normal lo que paso-contesto tía Alice

-¿normal?-pregunto mi padre con enojo

Tía Alice asintió.-o que ¿Tú no lo haces con Bella?-pregunto falsamente sorprendida. Si mi padre se hubiera podido sonrojar lo hubiera hecho.

-Pronto se casaran así que…-continuo

-Alice tiene razón-dijo mi abuelito

Tío Emmett subió a su recamara refunfuñando

-Gracias tía-agradecí

Ella sonrió en respuesta.-Estoy muy feliz-le susurre al oído mi a mi madre mientras le mostraba lo que paso.

-Wow! Nessie! Que recuerdos tan explícitos!-dijo mi madre

Mi padre gruño. Reí.

-Cálmate papito, tú sabes que seguiré siendo tu niña, pero sabias que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar-le dije con tranquilidad

-Renesme tiene razón-dijo tío Jasper.-no me sorprendería que al rato saliera embarazada.-continuo

Mamá y yo reímos de su broma.-no digas tonterías Jasper por favor.-pidió con gran enojo mi padre pero con atisbo de tristeza en la voz

Le abrace. –Te quiero papi-le susurre al oído

Me sonrió. -¿podría salir un rato?-pedí dulcemente

Me miro con desdén. -porfa papi, te prometo regresar temprano-afirme

-Edward…-replico mi madre ante la reacción de mi padre

-Se aprovechan de que estoy de buen humor-contesto mientras fruncía el ceño

-Las desobediencias de Renesme han sido… involuntarias, pero tú sabes que ella es buena niña-dijo mi abuelo

Le sonreí. Mi papá hizo un mohín.-Está bien-contesto resignado. Sabía que si toda la familia estaba de acuerdo, el iba a terminar por ceder.

-gracias papi-dije con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que le agradecía con un abrazo

-te quiero nena-me susurro

-gracias mami-dije mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla

-gracias abue-dije con ternura mientras también a él le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Volveré pronto-afirme mientras tomaba bolsa de una silla. La había aventado en reacción involuntaria gracias al gran susto que mi madre me había pegado.

-A las ocho en punto-contesto papá

-A las nueve-replico mamá

-Ni ustedes ni yo-dije mientras reía.-A las siete estaré aquí-dije al tiempo que esbozaba un amplia sonrisa

-Ok-dijo mi padre entre suspiros

Sonreí en respuesta.-gracias familia hermosa-agradecí con sinceridad mientras salía de la casa

Acto seguido, a mi mente vino el contactar a Jacob, el amor de mi existencia. Marque rápidamente, estaba ansiosa por estar de nuevo en sus cálidos brazos.

-¿Hola?-pregunto dudoso

-Amor mío!-dije con emoción

-Hola mi vida-me respondió. -¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto preocupado

-Excelente-afirme

-Me alegro-me dijo

-Quiero verte-solté

-¿Ahorita? Pero si no tiene mucho que…

-Ahora-interrumpí

-¿Vienes? O quieres ir a algún lugar más… tranquilo-me dijo con nerviosismo

-emm… yo voy-respondí con alegría.-quiero que me lleves a aquel kiosco que hiciste-pedí con dulzura

-Claro mi ángel, tus deseos son órdenes para mí-respondió con amor

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.-te amo-solté sin pensar

-Entonces… te veo aquí en…

-cinco minutos-respondí completando su frase

-¿tan rápido llegaras?-pregunto confundido

-Sip-afirme con orgullo

-Woo… wow!-tartamudeo

-mis habilidades vampíricas-asegure mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa

-Buen… te espero aquí cariño-continuo inseguro

-ahí te veo mi lobito-conteste al tiempo que colgaba para, enseguida. Ponerme en camino.

Reconocí rápidamente aquel lugar, no solo por lo bello que resultaba, sino por la persona que gracias al cielo, ya me esperaba.

-Hola mi cielo-dije con dulzura

-Hola mi ángel-contesto sonriente

Le abrace.-te extrañaba-le susurre al oído

Me dio un beso cargado de infinita dulzura. Como acto de reflejo, cerré los ojos, sin darme cuenta de que ya se había separado de mí.

-¿amor? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto con angustia

-Si mi vida, es solo que no soy imparcial cuando me besas de esa forma-conteste medio aturdida

Sonrió ampliamente. -¿ya comiste?-me pregunto

-Si-mentí. Mi organismo me delató.

-mentirosilla-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa picara

Me sonroje.-lo cierto es que no he ni desayunado-admití.-Estaba tan contenta con todo lo que paso que ni de mis tediosas necesidades humanas-continué

-Tediosas necesidades humanas-repitió con fastidio

-Pues ciertamente…yo tampoco he comido-tartamudeo

Sonreí.-pues… ¿Qué comeremos?-pregunte al tiempo que me llevaba una mano a mi estomago. De verdad tenía bastante hambre.

-Mmm… ¿Qué se antoja?-pregunto

-Sorpréndeme-respondí

-Emmm… ¿Seth? ¿Ainoa?-pregunto al aíre

-¿Están aquí?-pregunte confundida

Sonrió en respuesta. Lo tome como un sí.

-A sus órdenes jefe- dijo Ainoa mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

Sonrió pícaramente, pero en segundos, hizo un mohín de reprendimiento.

-¿Qué han preparado para comer?-les pregunto

-Emm…pues hicimos pasta y como aperitivo pescado preparado al modo de mi padre-respondió Seth

-Wow! Comeremos rico –felicito Jake

-Pasen por favor-pidió Ainoa mientras nos hacía un ademán con la mano

-Gracias-le respondí mientras me acomoda en la mesa

-Gracias-repitió Jacob

Comimos en silencio y sin ningún incidente. No fue tan lindo como la última vez que habíamos estado ahí, pero al menos fue… tranquilo.

-¿amor?-pregunto rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿si cariño?-respondí con otra pregunta

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien preciosa?- volvió a preguntar

-Sipi, solo estaba… admirando el kiosco ¡que trabajo debió costarte construirlo!-conteste en varios tonos

Sonrió con placer.-admito que no fue fácil pero… quería tener un lugar bonito para cuando le pidiera a la mujer más bella del planeta entero ser mi esposa-contesto con orgullo

-Pues te quedo muy hermoso-felicité

-gracias-agradeció con dulzura

Sonreí ampliamente.

-mi lobito yo…

-¿sí?-pregunto

-quiero dar un paseo contigo-pedí con ansia

-¿pasa algo mi ángel?-pregunto con nerviosismo

-No guapo es solo que…

-quieres que tu y yo…

Me sonroje.-No-corregí rápidamente

-pues a mi si me encantaría-afirmo

Sonreí ampliamente.-quiero estar sola contigo, es solo eso-trate de mentir

-Renesme…

-Ok sí-admití avergonzada

-pero amor es que…

Reprimí una mueca. El pareció darse cuenta. -puf…amor…no me lo tomes a mal, pero de haberlo sabido, hubiera preparado algo digno de ti-afirmo mientras se mordía el labio

Sonreí. Camine hacia él, y me acurruque en su regazo.-sabes que a mí el lugar me da total y completamente igual, solo sé que te amo y eso es lo que me importa-le susurre sensualmente a su oído

-pero cariño ¿y Seth y Ainoa?-trato de excusarse

-a estas alturas debes estar más que enterado de que Seth se ha imprimado de Ainoa y pues… ellos sabrán divertirse sin nosotros-dije con irritación

-Bueno mi vida, vamos- dijo resignado

Sonreí ampliamente.-Te amo-le susurre


	30. Chapter 30

**Jacob POV**

-Edward por favor… déjame verla-suplique sin ganas

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que la sigas dañando? –contesto Edward con rabia en la voz

-Por favor-volví a pedir

-Papá-escuche la voz de mi ángel

-¿Si Nessie?- pregunto Edward manteniendo la puerta entrecerrada

-Déjame hablar con él-ordeno Renesme

Edward abrió la puerta. –Pasa-dijo resignado mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-Estaré al pendiente-afirmo mientras comenzaba a subir

Renesme asintió. Antes de comenzar a hablar, se volteo y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Jacob?-dijo tratando de mantener la voz dura

-hablar contigo mi amor-le dije con dulzura

Respiro profundo. –primero, no soy tu amor-dijo con fastidio.-segundo, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar y tercero, ¿no te cansas de hacerme sufrir?-continuo con fastidio pero con atisbo de dolor en la voz.

-hacerte sufrir-repetí para mí.-fui sincero contigo-trate de replicar

Abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡sincero!-bufo.-Pues gracias por tu sinceridad-continuo con sarcasmo

-No te vayas-suplique

-Debo ir a Denali, con la familia de mi futuro esposo-aseguro

"Futuro esposo", sus palabras quebraron mi alma, mi mente y mi corazon haciéndole añicos

Asintió ante el dolor en mis ojos.-me casare-afirmo

Comencé a llorar. Me agarre de la mesita de noche que estaba a mi lado para no desplomarme.

-¿e...es…es br…br…broma?-trate de articular

Negó con la cabeza.-de hecho…estoy embarazada de el-dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro

-¿Qué? ¡No es posible!-dije con rabia.-¡ Tú solo me amas a mí! ¡No pudiste haberme hecho eso! ¡No pudiste!-grite con tristeza

-¿Por qué no? No eres el único hombre en este mundo Jacob…

-Eres…tan…creí que me amabas-continúe con decepción

-te amaba-afirmo

-¡que rápido te repusiste!-le grite con enojo

-debo ser fuerte-seguía afirmando con la voz dura

Tocaron la puerta.- ¿Quién?-pregunto con alegría

-yo mi Ren-contesto la voz que identifique como Garret

-creo que yo me voy-dije mientras suspiraba con tristeza

-Sí, Garret y yo podríamos hacer algo que no te guste-continuo con picardía, algo que me dolió muchísimo.

-bueno entonces me voy-afirme con tristeza

-Adiós Jacob-contesto

-Adiós para siempre mi amor-dije para mí mientras abría la puerta sin mirar a su "amado"

-La perdí- me repetía mientras de mi rostro comenzaban a brotar lagrimas de nuevo

Me convertí y corrí solo sin pensar en nada más que en ella, la había perdido, y…sin ella mi vida no tenía sentido.


	31. Chapter 31

**Edward POV**

-Renesme vendrá-aseguro Bella con alegría

-¿Qué?-pregunte con asombro

Asintió. Sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Por fin! ¡Despues de 17 años veré a mi hija!-grite emocionado

Mi familia río ante mi reacción.-debemos ir por ella al aeropuerto-dije con ansía

-_No, no hace falta, ya estoy aquí papa_-me dijo Renesme mentalmente

-_Hola abuelito_-continuo una dulce voz

-Abran la puerta-logre articular

-¿para qué?-pregunto Rosalie

-¡que la abran!-grite con dificultad

Alice me obedeció. -¡Renesme!-gritaron al unísono con felicidad

-¡familia!- grito una hermosa niña

-¿e…e…ella es tu...mi...mi nieta?-pregunte con dificultad

Asintió.-es…mira…tiene los ojos verdes que yo tenía cuando era humano-dije con ternura mientras le acariciaba su lindo rostro

-Soy Sarah Black Cullen, hija de Renesme-contesto con orgullo

Renesme rio. Abrace con ternura y delicadeza a Sarah.

-Es divina-felicite a Renesme

-Gracias abuelito-me dijo con pena

-De nada linda-conteste

Se sonrojo. La sola idea de que era abuelo, me hacía muy feliz, además, Sarah, era una chica muy linda en todos sentidos.

Alta, piel blanca y delicada, cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, labios gruesos y rosados, ojos verdes, voz dulce y melodiosa. Infinitamente hermosa

-¿edward? –oí mi nombre

-¿sí?-logre articular

-¡papi!-exclamo Renesme. Yo no dejaba de observar a Sarah.

-¿Qué pasa pá?- pregunto confundida

-Es hermosa- logre decir, mientras señalaba a Sarah.

Renesme sonrió.

-Gracias abue Ed-contesto con sonrojo en su rostro.- ¡Vaya mami! ¡Toda la familia es muy linda atenta y amable!-exclamo.-y el abuelito Edward es el mejor de todos.-continuo mientras caminaba hacia mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Solo sonreí en respuesta. Emmett río.

-¡Hermano! ¡Siéntate o desplomaras!-bufo

Sarah río. Algo fascinante.

-Te quiero tío Emmett-le dijo

Acto seguido. Sarah era elevada por los aíres en un gran abrazo de oso.

Gruñí. ¡Suéltale Emmett! ¡La lastimaras!-exclamo mi amor con gran ansiedad

-¡Uy Saritah! ¡Tienes abuelitos preocupones!-Emmett bufó mientras reía.

Sarah se unió a sus risas. -¡Ya llegue familia!-oí la voz de mi padre

-Estamos en el salón-contesto Esme.

-¿Quién está linda nena?-pregunto Carlisle al llegar al punto de unión.

-Es mi hija Sarah abue-contesto Ness

-¡Abue Carlisle!-grito Sarah

Carlisle le sonrió en respuesta. Su expresión era confusa al igual que sus pensamientos.

Renesme río.-les aclarare sus dudas pero antes…

-Mami…perdona que te interrumpa….pero ¿Cuál de las dos chicas divinas que están ahí es la amante de las compras? Es que…no logro distinguirlo…las dos son realmente hermosas y con gran sentido de la moda-dijo mi linda nieta con gran inocencia y fascinación mientras señalaba a Alice y a Rose.

Reímos al unísono.-Es ella-respondió Nessie.-Es tía Alice-afirmo mi hija

Alice la miro con expresión confusa. –Es que Sarah es amante de las compras-aclaró Nessie

Alice sonrío.- ¡Genial! ¡Una compañera de compras para Alice!-exclamo Bella con euforia pero con atisbo de alivio en la voz.

Volvimos a reír al unísono.

-Saritah…-dijo de pronto Esme

-¿si abue?-respondió

-¿Sabes quién es tu padre?-pregunto Esme

-Esme por favor…-pidió Emmett

-No, tío Em…-interrumpió Saritah

-¿Sabes?-pregunte asombrado

Asintió.- Se llama Jacob Black-respondió con seguridad

-¿tu mama te conto sobre él?-pregunto Jasper

-Sí, se toda su historia, incluso la parte donde le engaña con su amiga Ainoa-continuo afirmando.

Miramos asombrados a Renesme.-Era mejor contarle la verdad-afirmo Ness con muecas de fastidio

-Incluso me convierto en lobo como él-dijo con orgullo Sarah mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

-Es cierto-reafirmo Nessie

-¡Woow!-exclame

-_Parecida al padre-_pensó Carlisle

-¿Y tienes algún don?-pregunto Rose

-Sip-contesto mi nieta

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Alice

-Es parecido al mío…solo que ella no solo muestra imágenes sino que también puede modificar recuerdos de otras personas, además de que puede entablar conversaciones mentales con cualquier licántropo sin necesidad de convertirse-respondió Nessie

La mire con asombro.-Eres talentosa linda-felicito Rose

-Gracias tía-respondió apenada

La puerta sonó.-Yo abro-dijo Esme

-¡Gracias!-gritamos al unísono

-¡Buenas!-oí la voz de Jake, lo que Ness no sabía era que un estos últimos años mi familia y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos de los licántropos. Algo ciertamente algo….imposible ante sus ojos.

-¡Pasa Jake!-grito Emmett

Renesme nos miro sorprendida.-¡Papá!-grito Sarah con efusividad mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Jacob. Su reacción nos sorprendió a todos.

Jake nos miro confundido. Renesme sonrió.

-Jake-dijo en un susurro Renesme. Por su mente rondaban recuerdos añejos.

-Es tu hija-afirmo Carlisle

Le miro incrédulo.-Es cierto-dije con nervio

Miro a Renesme con ternura. Renesme asintió.

-Debemos hablar-dijo. Jake asintió.

-Dejémosles solos-pidió Carlisle

-Pero…-quise replicar

Bella siseo. –Vámonos ya Edward-pidió con rabia

Suspire y asentí resignado. -vámonos pues- dije a la espera de… que nuestra vida fuera la de antes.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sarah POV**

En mi corazón inundaba la felicidad infinita, al fin conocía a mi padre, al fin tenia a mi familia junta, al fin mi vida era perfecta.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Mi niña ¿puedes sentarte por favor?-oí una voz

Obedecí. Mire a Jacob. Mi padre.

Cuando toda la familia se fue, mi papa comenzó a hablar

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto cómo en shock

-¿te lo puedo mostrar?-pidió mama

-No-respondió secamente

-Pero por…

-¡explícame!-mi papa interrumpió

Suspiro.-Es que…-quiso decir

-papa…-trate de explicar

-Tu padre es Garrett-contesto cortante

-¡No la trates así!-replico mama

De mis mejillas corrieron lágrimas sin cesar.

-Jacob-dijo mi abuelo Carlisle de repente

Me asusto.-Carlisle…por favor, no te metas, yo te aprecio demasiado….pero por favor..no-rogo papa

-Y yo te pido, por el aprecio que me tienes, que escuches a Renesme-contesto con serenidad

-¡Mi padre no es Garrett!-logre articular.-¡mi padre eres tú!.-continúe

-Saritah…tranquilízate-pidió mama

Respire profundo. Mi corazón aun latía desbocadamente.

-Ok, la escuchare- se rindió

Sonreí en agradecimiento.-Gracias Jake. -agradeció el abuelito Carlisle. Se retiro de la sala apresuradamente.

-¡Bien! ¡Habla pues!-exigió papa

-Siéntate -pidió mama.-Y por favor no interrumpas-continuo

Papa obedeció. Su semblante era de nervios. Sonreí para animarlo.

-Ok, entonces…empezare con aquel día en el que nos vimos por última vez, aquel día en el que te vi por última vez-empezó. Se le aguaron los ojos, contuvo lágrimas de dolor.

A papa le rodo una lágrima por la mejilla. –No llores pà por favor no…ninguno de los dos llore ¡son cosas del pasado!-dije en varios tonos

Suspiro y limpio su mejilla. –Prosigue Ren- pidió con voz temblorosa

-Bueno….en resumidas cuentas, jamás tuve nada con Garrett y Sarah es tu hija-continuo mama

-Pero y….¿Donde esta?-pregunto aturdido

-Muerto-afirmo mama con atisbo de malicia en la voz

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto papa medio en shock

-Quiso propasarse conmigo y tio Emmett lo vio-respondió mama

-No, no se que decir-tartamudeo papá

-No digas nada-pidió mama

-¿te casaste con el?-pregunto papa

Yo no sabia que decir así que solo me limite a observarles hasta que fueses el momento justo de mi intervención.

-Tres días antes de hacerlo descubrí toda su farsa-explico mama

-¿Cuál farsa?-pregunto papa con algo de rabia en la voz

-El jamás me quiso, solo fui un objeto para darle celos a Kate, la persona a quien de verdad amaba-prosiguió explicando mama

Le mire sorprendida. –Eso no lo sabía mami-dije en forma de reproche

-Había olvidado tu presencia Saritah-dijo papa nervioso

Mama sonrió avergonzada.-Hija-espeto papa

Le mire tiernamente. Al fin lo oía decirme así.

-¿Si?-respondí con dificultad

Sonreí tan ampliamente que papa se echo a reír. -¿Podrías dejarme un ratito solo con tu mami?-pidió

-¡Claro!-dije emocionada

Mama le miro con asombro.-Pero para..-quiso decir pero después sonrió y asintió.

-Nos vemos después-dije mientras me acercaba a ambos y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-En un rato nos vemos para cenar juntas-dijo mama mientras yo ya caminaba por las escaleras

-Te quiero mami-dije en señal de estar de acuerdo

La verdad es que estaba bastante cansada por el largo viaje que habíamos realizado. Al entrar vi todo tal y como mama me había mostrado en sus viejas fotografías.

-Hace falta urgentemente una remodelación- pensé divertida al tiempo que comenzaba a reír.

Me tendí en la pequeña cama y después de rebuscar en mi maleta, prendí y mi Ipod y me quede por un rato escuchando música, hasta que el cansancio me venció, y sin mas me dormí.


	33. Chapter 33

**Jacob POV **

Después de que Sarah se fuera, me acerque a Nessie y solamente le mire, le mire por largo y decisivo segundo

-Ne…ne...Nessie-tartamudee

-¡Sh!-siseo y solo me abrazo efusivamente. Me acaricio el rostro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y en ese instante…me perdí en su mirada, en la mirada de un ángel, en esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba mirar, de pronto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la bese.

-Perdóname-logre decir entre jadeos

-¡Sh!-siseo de nuevo.-Te amo-continuo mientras volvía a besarme

Sonreí.-Ya todo esta olvidado cielo- dijo con ternura.

-Mi amor, quiero oír que me perdonas –pedí con urgencia. –Perdóname por haberte enga…

Me silencio con un beso. –No tengo nada que perdonarte guapo-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Sonreí y le acurruque en mi regazo.-Gracias mi ángel-dije de pronto.

-¿gracias de que mi lobo?-pregunto confundida

-Gracias por darme el regalo más hermoso-conteste con emoción

-¡Oh mi cielo!-exclamo emocionada. Me abrazo.

-Sarah es muy hermosa- le dije con ternura

-Se parece mucho a ti-continuo

Reí.-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte con curiosidad

-Pues porque es la verdad, hasta que se convierte en lobo como tu-respondió

Levante una ceja con escepticismo. -¿De verdad?-pregunte fascinado

Asintió.-Es talentosa-afirmo con orgullo

-Pero y... ¿Los ojos verdes de quien los heredo? Ni tu ni yo los tenemos así-dije intrigado

-De papá, cuando era humano los tenía verdes-respondió

-Oh- musite

-Amor…se que no es el momento pero… ¿has sabido algo de Ainoa?-dije con timidez

-Ah, este… ¿Por?-pregunto con recelo

Reí.-No te pongas celosa mi ángel por favor-pedí entre risas

-¡Tonto!-exclamo mientras golpeaba mi hombro

Reí a carcajadas. Se levanto de mi regazo y camino hacia la puerta

-¡Amor! ¡Ven!-exclame

-¡¿Para que?-protesto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes de que saliera, le tome del brazo y le obligue a mirarme.

-Mi niña linda por favor escúchame-suplique.- ¡No seas tonta! ¡Yo te amo cielo!-continué

-Entonces ¿Por qué preg…

-Por que desde que se fue, Seth no ha sido el mismo-interrumpí

-¡Oh!-exclamo con vergüenza.-Perdona mis celos tontos lobito-continuo

Sonreí.-Te amo-le dije mientras le besaba la comisura de sus labios.

Suspiro.-No, no la he visto-soltó con tristeza

Le abrace. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. –Me duele no tenerla junto a mi-dijo entre sollozos.-¡Me duele lo que paso!-exclamo con rabia

-Ya mi niña-le consolé mientras acariciaba sus hermosos rizos dorados

Suspiro con tristeza, se zafo de mi abrazo con delicadeza y limpio su mejilla

-Quisiera verla-dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-Perdóname por recordártela-pedí mientras volvía a abrazarle

-Esta bien, supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar-contesto sin ánimo. Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Tenía que pasar?-pregunte confundido

-Si pues…es que la extraño y yo…

-Oh-musite.-Pero ya no importa-continuo sin ánimo

-Amor…-le cambie el tema para tranquilizarle

-Dime-dijo con alegría. Alegría que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Suspire con fastidio.-Mira-dije mientras le mostraba una pequeña cajita

-¿Qué es?-pregunto confundida pero emocionada

-Llama a tu familia-pedí mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa

-Llegamos en dos segundos-oí una dulce voz en mi mente

-Pero que…

Escuche risas.-Ese es uno de mis dones padre-dijo Sarah divertida

-Sarah tiene el poder de conversar mentalmente con licántropos sin necesidad de convertirse-explico la barbie de hielo

-_Tantas cosas que tendré que aprender de ella_-pensé confundido. Mordí mi labio inferior.

Edward y Sarah rieron.-Se que todo esto puede confundirte-dijo Sarah con nervio

-Me abruma-admití con vergüenza.

Me abrazo.-Tenemos toda una eternidad para que nos conozcamos mutuamente-me dijo mientras acariciaba con dulzura mi rostro.

-¿Toda la eternidad?-pregunte confundido

-Mi Saritah crece como cualquier otro humano-respondió Nessie

-Entonces no…-me asuste

-¡Sí!-exclamo.-Aunque crezca normalmente, en cierta edad dejara de crecer y…por la condición lobuna, cundo controle la magia del gen dominante dejara de tener temperatura corporal alta y ahora si…parecerá vampiro ó…hibrido-explico Nessie

-Eres complicada Saritah-dije con desesperación.

Rieron al unísono. Alice fingió toser- Podrías explicar por favor ¿para que hemos sido requeridos?-pidió

Fruncí el ceño.-Ok si, duendecilla, explicare, siéntense todos- respondí. Esboce una amplia sonrisa.

Me obedecieron poco a poco. Aclare mi garganta al verles sentados a todos. -Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?-dije al arrodillarme frente a ella con un lindo anillo de compromiso en forma de flor color rosa

Me miraron asombrados. Sarah sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí! ¡Obvio que si mi amor!-respondió emocionada. Le puse el anillo.

Le beses. Edward gruño.-Gracias linda-dije nervioso

-¡Preparare una boda!-grito con entusiasmo la duendecilla.

-¡No, no, no y no!-proteste.-Esta vez se hará a mi manera-dije con irritación en la voz

-No pero y…

-Y nada-le interrumpí

-Sera algo modesto, solo la familia más cercana asistirá, será en La push-continué explicando

-¡Assh! ¡No es justo!-replico Alice

Suspire.-Ok, tu puedes encargarte de la recepción y…y… y… la luna de miel si quieres, pero a mi déjame la ceremonia ¿sí?-dije con resigno. Sería imposible discutir con ella.

Asintió emocionada.-¡Gracias!-exclamo

-De nada- respondí sincero

Sonrió anchamente. -Amm…Pero la boda será en un semana ¿ok?-dije con timidez

-¡¿Qué?-pregunto exaltada

-No es muy apresurado Jake-pregunto Jasper con asombro

-Y aunque así lo sea…No quiero que se retrase más, pero sobre todo, no quiero sorpresitas-dije en varios tonos de voz

-Oh-musito

-Por mi encantada-dijo Renesme

Edward le lanzo una mala mirada. Renesme río.-Familia ¿Me dan permiso de salir un rato?-pidió

-¿A esta hora?-pregunto Esme

-¡Son las seis de la mañana!-exclamo Rosalie

-¡No dormiste nada!-continuo Bella

Ren suspiro resignada.-Ve mi niña-afirmo Edward

-_Pero ¿que_?…-pensé sorprendido

-_Necesitan hablar_-contesto a mi pensamiento

Asentí e hice una mueca.-Gracias pá-agradeció mi ángel mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba a la puerta

-Vamos a nuestro lugar especial-susurro a mi oído

Sonreí y me encamine al auto.

-Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte-afirmo ya en el auto

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que yo te responda-conteste

-Toda la eternidad-afirmo

Sonreí pícaramente, la idea me fascinaba.


End file.
